Words I Don't Understand
by forever is never forever
Summary: Driven by an ancient force, Eric's pursuit of Sookie leads him to finally understand the words she says to him. E/S
1. So Very Interesting

So after this past Sunday's episode, "Timebomb" I've been compelled to write a story for True Blood. I'm following the show's story line since I haven't read the books, yet. I'd love feedback!

Disclaimer: I own nothing except any future OCs.

--

It was a dark, humid night-like most night in Louisiana. Sookie sat alone in her bed, happy to finally be back in Bon Temps. However, she wished she could enjoy this night with Bill, who had been whisked away on 'vampire business' as he called it. Sookie sighed, despite being so close to Bill, he still kept much of his vampire 'culture' to himself. He reasoned it was to protect her, Sookie doubted it.

Not only was Bill's strange disappearance weigh on Sookie's mind, but also the presence of more than just Tara. Sookie was a sympathetic to people's needs, however, she could not have so many people she did not know in her house. Her Gran's house. Maryann seemed to understand. She, Carl, and Eggs packed up immediately and left. Tara apologized immensely, not that Sookie could ever be mad at Tara for long. She and Tara said their goodnights and retreated to their rooms. Sookie felt a bad vibe from Maryann, but she chalked it up to the exhausting week in Dallas.

Sookie pulled the cool sheets over her shoulders. She'd have to wait until tomorrow to get an explanation from Bill. It was times likes these that Sookie wished she could read Bill's mind.

--

Bill had been brought in front of the tribunal, courtesy of Lorena. He was unsure as to offense he had committed, but knowing Lorena she'd do whatever to get him back. Her reasoning was always twisted and filled with loopholes just for her.

There was the usual crowd of vampires, out of their sadistic nature they were there to see what pain the Magister would inflict on their own kind. The Magister sat in his chair with Lorena to the left of him while, Bill and Eric stood in front of him. The crowd of other vampires surrounded them. The Magister looked, per usual, unamused to see Bill in his presence. Feeling even more out of place than ever, Bill spoke.

"Magister, can you please tell me why I have been brought here?" Bill asked meekly.

"Your maker demanded to press charges against you," he replied, bored.

"Yes, I know that much," Bill replied, glaring at Lorena, "however, I'd like to know these charges you speak of."

"Your sheriff never informed you?" the Magister asked, slightly surprised.

Bill looked to Eric in shock, "You knew?!"

"Yes, I did, but I did not feel it was my place to tell you," Eric defended coldly.

"Then what am I being charged with?!" Bill demanded of both the Magister and Eric.

"Attacking your maker," the Magister said simply, "With a 42" flat screen I believe."

"48"," Lorena corrected. The Magister sent her a warning look.

"But she had released me. She should have no bearing over me whatsoever," Bill argued.

The Magister nodded, "Indeed she did, however, she is still your maker and your elder."

"Must I turn another innocent life?" Bill asked with dread.

"No, Longshadow was neither you maker nor your elder, this offense is far more serious," the Magister said gravely.

"Then what punishment do you have for me?" Bill asked bleakly.

The Magister cleared his throat, "One year bound to a coffin or six months bound to your maker."

"I'll take the coffin," Bill replied hastily.

"Bill, think of Sookie. It will take you months to recovery from such food deprivation, even longer if you use that TruBlood," Eric reasoned.

"Why do you care about Sookie and I?" Bill questioned.

"It'll be less time for me to have to watch over her," Eric retorted. Bill ignored his comment.

"It's settled then, six months with your maker?" the Magister asked, looking into the crowd. They cheered their approval. He then returned his gaze to Bill.

Bill nodded reluctantly, "It is. However, I fail to see what this punishment will do, besides torture me."

"Respect, Mr. Compton," the Magister replied simple, "Now is that it?"

"No, it is not," Lorena interrupted, "I want to see Godric punished as well."

The once rowdy crowd of vampires became silent. Eric soon appeared in front of Lorena, her neck being squeezed roughly by Eric.

"For a young vampire, you're quite arrogant," Eric said darkly, "If you wish to continue living, you will not speak ill of Godric."

"Sheriff," the Magister warned.

Eric growled lowly, but backed away, returning to Bill's side.

The Magister turned to Lorena, "Sheriff Northman, is correct in saying you are very arrogant. You do not speak of Godric in such a way. If he so desired to, he could be the Magister and at the very least, king of Texas. He is the oldest vampire in North America and he was right by putting you in your place. If I should hear of anymore insolence towards Godric or any of his associates, which includes Mr. Compton's human, you will be back here to stand trial."

Lorena nodded meekly.

"You are to return to your maker by sundown tomorrow," the Magister announced, "Next."

Bill and Eric went off to the side, followed by Lorena. She approached the two men, "I will see you tomorrow then." She smiled deviously.

Lorena walked away, into the darkness of the night. Bill and Eric walked down the road a bit to where they had parked their cars. Bill's head was swirling, he couldn't believe he had to spend six months with Lorena. What would Sookie say? Who would protect her?

Bill groaned, "Eric, I need to ask you to-"

"Watch over to Sookie, I know. I already said I would," Eric said as they approached their vehicles.

"This does not change anything, Sookie is still mine," Bill insisted.

"Well, we'll see in six months how Sookie feels about that," Eric smirked, "You two only shared, what, one or two blood exchanges?"

"Three, actually," Bill replied, his anger growing.

"So, it'll be _slightly _harder, regardless," Eric shrugged.

"Did you go through all of this just to get Sookie?" Bill asked, able to believe he would.

"In a sense, yes. I called Lorena, but attacking her with flat screen was all you," Eric said proudly.

"Why?" Bill demanded.

"Sookie isn't like other humans, so she intrigues me. I wish to know more about her," Eric said simply.

"Then why advise to spend only six months with Lorena and not the whole year?" Bill questioned.

"Only to prove that I'll be able to win Sookie over sooner. And should their be a fight between you and I, I want you to be as strong as possible," Eric remarked.

"Should any harm come to Sookie, I will kill you. I don't care what your precious Godric says or does about it. It would be worth it," Bill threatened, "And if there should be a fight, you will lose."

"Well, we'll see about that now won't we," Eric replied as he watched Bill get into his BMW and drive off.

--

Bill drove as fast as he could to Sookie's. It was around 2 AM when he arrived. Knowing he'd have no time to tell her before he had to report to Lorena, Bill entered the old house. He carefully climbed the steps not wanting to wake Tara or any other random house guest he and Sookie came home to. But, by the looks of it, they had since left.

Bill entered the room quietly, closing the door behind him. He sat at the foot of the bed and place a hand on Sookie's shoulder. He shook her slightly. Her eyes flew open as she jumped up.

"Damn it, Bill! Don't scare me like that," Sookie yelled, placing her hand to her chest.

"I'm sorry that it's so late, but it is necessary that I speak to you now," Bill explained.

Sookie nodded, not liking the idea of this urgent matter, "What's wrong?"

"I was brought before the tribunal tonight," Bill began.

"Oh, Bill, you didn't have to be a maker again, did you?" Sookie asked, worried.

"No, no. Although, in light of my punishment, I would much rather have to deal with another Jessica," Bill said bittersweetly, "I have to...stay with Lorena for six months."

"What?" Sookie asked astonished.

"It was either six months with her or one year in a coffin. I took the lesser of two evils, sort of," Bill explained, "I...asked...Eric to watch over you."

"I really wished you hadn't," Sookie replied as she made room for Bill to lay next to her.

"I know, he..._insisted_," Bill sighed as he draped his arm over her.

Sookie looked up at him, "Are you not telling me something?"

"Eric has some alternative motive, what I'm not entirely sure, but I do know he is trying to win you over," Bill replied.

"What? That's crazy. He's crazy. I'm yours, he can't touch me," Sookie reasoned.

"I know, perhaps he knows something I do not. Eric is after all over a thousand years old," Bill supposed.

"When do you have to go?" Sookie asked, sadness in her voice.

"Tomorrow night."

"Can I see you?" she asked hopefully.

"I doubt it," Bill sad solemnly.

"I'm going to miss you," Sookie said, dejectedly.

" I am too," Bill replied as he kissed the top of her head.

--

Eric's has an evil plan, but he means well. Sort of. Please leave feedback, I love it!


	2. Never Too Late To Learn

Thanks for all of the wonderful reviews and support of this story! Please correct me when I am wrong, I'll really appreciate it! But, do it kindly! Haha. Like I said, I'm only going by what the show has told me, which isn't much because they're only on the second season. But, I'm not going to follow the story line to the T. Well, here's chapter two. Enjoy. Send me love, please. -Forever Is Never Forever.

Disclaimer: No ownership whatsoever!

--

Eric returned to Fangtasia after the tribunal. He let out a low growl when Pam tried to approach him, she backed away silently. He retreated to his office, slamming the door shut behind him. Sitting in his chair, he placed his head into his hands and sighed loudly.

"Damn you, Godric," Eric muttered quietly. He soon felt a twang of guilt, "Sorry."

Eric reflected on the conversation he and Godric had their last night in Dallas.

They had resigned themselves to a quiet corner of Godric house. They sat in two soft leather recliners, Godric sat casually; however, Eric sat as proper as he could, this was his maker after all. Eric watched Sookie eagerly socialize with the other vampires. Bill seemed uncomfortable as usual-still trying to hold on to whatever shred of humanity he had left. Eric's eyes continued to follow Sookie through out the night. Godric chuckled, his prodigy had taken up his joy of people watching.

"I do not think Mr. Compton would appreciate you coveting his human," Godric said with an amused tone.

Eric scoffed, "I'm not. However, that does not mean I cannot look."

"Do you know why you enjoy looking?" Godric asked sagely.

"No, I do not. Will you tell me?" Eric asked.

"I am quite surprised you do not know. You are quite old after all, I would have thought you would know every aspect of being a vampire," Godric remarked with a smirk.

"I thought I did, apparently not," Eric replied, sounding slightly disappointed.

Godric smiled, "Eric, please, relax. You are one of the oldest vampires in North America, I may be your maker, but I consider you my equal by now."

"I cannot do that, I am sorry Godric," Eric replied stiffly.

"Fine," Godric conceded as he shifted to lean in closer to Eric, "She is your lifemate."

"My what?" Eric asked, confused.

"Surely, I told you about lifemates during you infancy," Godric replied slightly surprised he hadn't.

"I am sorry, Godric, but I can recall every year I have been alive, never have I heard of a 'lifemate'," Eric said apologetically.

Godric waved him off dismissively, "I am sorry for not explaining such an important aspect of life to you."

"Do not apologize," Eric assured him, "just explain, please."

"Lifemates are very rare among vampires. A lifemate is the person you're destined to be with, usually romantically as well. Your lives are joined together, she will live as long as you do. However, if she would die, you will as well. Just not as soon," Godric explained. Eric processed the information slowly.

Godric continued, his voice dropped with a warning tone, "You will need to protect her, many vampires are jealous of the handful of others than have lifemates. She will be a target for other vampires, especially since she is _your_ lifemate. You are very old and I am sure you have created several enemies. They would not think twice to take your life, vampire or human."

Eric nodded slowly, "How did you know?"

"It comes with age," Godric smiled.

"She and Bill share a blood bond," Eric said, not knowing what to do.

"Sookie is your lifemate, that bond is stronger than any blood bond," Godric assured him.

"Have you found your lifemate?" Eric asked, curiously.

Godric shook his head, "No. A lifemate is not determined for every vampire. You simply have to be lucky enough to have one."

"Could you have one?" Eric continued, wanting the same gift for his maker.

"Possibly, but after two thousand years, I do not believe I will being finding my lifemate," Godric joked.

Eric smiled softly, "How do I tell her? First impressions are still strong amongst humans, ours was not the best."

"Do not hesitate to tell her. However, I suggest some courting first," Godric replied after a moment of thought.

Eric sighed, back in his office once more. _Courting?_ Eric scoffed. The last person he courted was in the mid-1800's and that was only because it was custom-_she really wasn't worth it._ Better were the days when he was still living, where courting was not necessary. Where simply claiming a woman was the standard. And now with the ability to glamour a person to the brink of their sanity, who would waste their time courting? Eric rolled his eyes, _I will be_.

Eric reached for his cell phone and sent a short text message. Pam emerged in his office within seconds.

"What do you remember of courting?" Eric asked dryly.

"Not much, because I was the one being courted. Why?" Pam asked, curious.

"Nothing, just make sure Chow is doing ok. I need to be alone," Eric ordered.

"I will," Pam replied as she left.

Eric played with his phone, contemplating whether or not to call one of girls over. He was hungry, but not for their blood. Eric wanted nothing more than to sink his fangs into Sookie's firm flesh. He leaned back into the supple leather chair, closing his eyes. He savored his fantasy a little longer, but his mind soon drifted to the previous night once more.

"You were willing to sacrifice your own life for hers," Godric commented, impressed.

Eric shook his head, "No, not for hers. For yours."

"And hers," Godric insisted. Eric knew he was right, he was _always _right.

"I hear she is a telepath," Godric continued.

"She is," Eric confirmed, "That is why I find her interesting."

He was still unconvinced about Sookie being his "lifemate", let alone the whole idea of lifemates. Godric could see the uncertainty in his eyes.

"This is an ancient and powerful force you cannot ignore, it is the reason you find her so "interesting"," Godric reasoned, "This is an inescapable fate, Eric. You were destined to meet Sookie."

"What should happen if I do ignore this..destiny?" Eric asked seriously.

"You will continue to walk around on this planet void of any and all joy," Godric replied, just as serious, "And you cannot ignore this calling."

"Vampires are very blunt creatures, are we not?" Eric smirked.

Godric chuckled, "We are. Do not attempt to ignore this, Eric. Embrace it. You are very fortunate to have such an opportunity."

Eric sighed knowing he'd have to woo Sookie. He sent another text message to Pam and like clockwork, she was in his office within less than a minute.

"What did your courters bring you?" Eric asked.

"Flowers," Pam replied simply.

"Any particular kind?" Eric inquired.

Pam shook her head, "I can't remember. They were nice though."

Eric nodded, "Thank you, Pam."

"Anything else?"

"No."

Pam said a soft goodbye and left the office. Eric shook the thought of courting from his head. He did not go graveling for affection. However, in light of the situation, Godric was right. Eric sighed as he opened the lid of his laptop and pulled up the site of a local florist.

--

Sookie woke up about an hour before dawn. She was relieved to still see Bill next to her. Sitting up on her elbows, Sookie turned to him, "Bill?"

"Yes?" he replied from his fake slumber.

"What will happen to Jessica?" she asked, concerned.

"She must come with me. She is, after all, still a new vampire," Bill sighed.

"She and Hoyt are not going to like this," Sookie observed, "You can't keep them apart. That's not fair to Jessica."

"Unfortunately, neither the Magister or Lorena, care about what's fair. However, Jessica is my prodigy, not Lorena's," Bill assured her.

"But doesn't that make Lorena, Jessica's grand...maker?" Sookie asked, confused.

Bill chuckled, "In a sense yes, but she has no bearing over Jessica."

"So, you'll let them see one another?" Sookie asked hopefully.

"I will try to, yes," Bill said with a small smile.

Sookie smiled, "They can meet at Merlotte's."

"Ok," Bill agreed. His smile faltered, "I must go."

"I know," Sookie replied sadly.

"It's only six months," Bill said bittersweetly.

"I know," Sookie said once more.

He kissed her. It was brief, he did not want to linger. It would only be more painful that way.

"I will see you soon, Sookie," Bill assured her.

"Bye," Sookie called.

She watched him leave her room and heard his footsteps fade down the hallway towards the steps. Tears began to well up in her eyes. Quickly wiping them away, Sookie reminded herself it wasn't forever. _It'll feel like forever, especially with Eric around here. _Sookie grumbled. She needed some air.

Climbing out of bed, Sookie walked quietly past Tara's room and down the steps. She opened the front door, the cool morning air sent a shiver up her spine. Sookie walked further out on to the porch and sat on the front step. Running her hands over her partially bare thighs, Sookie looked out at her yard. Her heart skipped a beat once she noticed Eric standing in her yard.

"Aren't you going to invite me in?"

--

So, I have heard of the term "lifemate" in several other stories. I'm not sure if it's merely a writers' thing or an aspect to the books. Either way, I'm rolling with it. I hope you're ok with it and dare say I, like it. Let me know in a review!! Thanks!


	3. Au revoir

Thank you for all of your love and support, it keeps me going. So keep sending it! Enjoy chapter three! -Forever Is Never Forever.

Disclaimer: I have no ownership of anything, sadly.

--

"So, are you?" Eric asked, his brow arched.

"Isn't it a little late for you to be out?" Sookie commented as she stood up.

"No," he replied simply.

"But, it's almost dawn," Sookie pointed out.

"Yes, I know. So, are you going to invite me in?" Eric asked once more.

"Why are you here?" Sookie asked, avoiding his question all together.

A part of Eric just wanted to blurt out the true reason, but his rational side knew it would just make everything worst.

"Bill requested that I watch over you during his sentence," Eric said as he approached the steps of the porch.

Sookie nodded slowly, "Yes, I know."

Her heart was racing to say the least. Sookie leaned against the aging wooden beam, it was the only thing supporting her at the moment. Just his stare made her weak at the knees. _Damn him_, Sookie thought. She could tell she was swooning over him. His perfectly, muscular body, dark eyes, and haughtily smirk made it hard for Sookie to hate him.

Eric stood in front of her, watching her eye him up and down. Sookie's eyes lingered over his lips, chest, and groin. He continued to smirk. She shook her head. No, she loves Bill. But, there was something dangerous about Eric and she liked it. Every girl wants at least one relationship with a little danger in it? _Damn it, Sookie! The man hasn't even said anything beside wanting you to invite him inside and you're fantasizing about him! He's not even glamouring you!! _

"So?" Eric asked, grabbing her attention.

"Uh, yeah. Sure, I guess," Sookie babbled.

"I want you to say it," Eric demanded.

Sookie nodded, "Eric, you may come in."

She led him to the kitchen, he sat down at the old metal and lacquer table. His hands were folded, resting on the cool surface of the table.

"What do you want?" Sookie inquired.

"I'm sorry?" Eric asked with a fake confused expression.

Sookie groaned, "I know you're trying to take me from Bill, win me over, or whatever. I'd just like to know why."

Eric hesitated. He looked down, "I believe Godric is considering suicide. He will not listen to me, perhaps he'll listen to you."

"And this is the reason why?" Sookie asked, her brow rose.

"No, but Godric seems to like and respect you. I want you to talk to him," Eric replied. Sookie could see the hurt in his eyes.

"Oh," Sookie responded. She sat down, across from Eric, "You care for him deeply, don't you?"

"He is my maker, of course I do," Eric said trying to conceal his pain.

Sookie shook her head, "No, I can tell Godric means much more to you than that."

Eric was quiet. Sookie smiled slightly, "Eric, no one is around. I know you're not completely made out of stone."

"Will you talk to him?" Eric asked, his voice strained.

"I'll try," Sookie assured him, "But, I have a feeling Godric isn't going to change his mind just because some twenty-something human says 'Don't do it'."

He looked up, bloody tears were welling up in his eyes, "You're no ordinary human, Sookie. You're much more than that and Godric knows that."

Sookie took his hand into hers. Stroking it softly with her thumb, "Haven't you considered, that maybe this is what Godric truly wants. He's been alive for two thousand years, I would think he is tired. You're being very selfish to try and prolong his existence, Eric."

"Yes, I know. I just cannot picture a world where I cannot see him anymore," Eric whispered bitterly.

"Where do you want me to meet you?" Sookie asked quietly.

"Godric wishes to come here," Eric informed her.

Sookie nodded understandingly, "At sunset then?"

"No, Godric said a couple hours before sunrise," Eric added.

"Ok, I'll make sure Tara isn't here," Sookie said, mentally reminding herself. She looked at the clock, seeing it was only a half hour before dawn, "You better go."

Eric nodded. Sookie started to pull her hand away, but he soon stopped her. Eric stood up, followed by Sookie. She reached up and wiped away his tears, silently promising everything would be ok. His lips lingered dangerously close to hers. However, Eric soon released his grasp and swiftly left. Not a word spoken, but everything was said.

There was nothing more to do than start a pot of coffee and wait anxiously for Godric and Eric's arrival. Sookie sighed loudly, not even twenty-four hours had passed and she was already tangled in some emotional mess with Eric. She chuckled to herself, once thinking double shifts at Merlotte's was difficult.

After the coffee brewed, Sookie settled herself on the couch. Although, she knew better than to expect anything good on TV, Sookie turned it on. Channel surfing for several minutes, Sookie stopped when she saw Nan Flanagan. She could only watch a few minutes of the program before changing the channel. Sookie was disgusted with her, blaming their whole PR blow up on Godric.

She and Tara had a long talk before Tara left for her shift at Merlotte's. Sookie did her best to explain the situation to Tara, who seemed to understand. She also expressed her deep concern about Maryann and the bad feeling she received when they met. Tara conceded, acknowledging the strange events that passed while Sookie was away. They both agreed it was for the best to send Maryann on her way. In light of the events that were about to pass, Sookie was still worried where Tara would stay for the night. However, Tara assured her that Lafayette would put her up for the night.

--

Sookie couldn't sleep the following night. She was filled with a tumultuous sea of emotions. Her head and heart was spinning over Bill and Eric. Not to mention what to say to Godric. He was the most respected vampire around and to have him seek counsel with her was mind blowing for Sookie. Despite her telepathy, she had never thought of herself as anything special. Sookie was a simply, but brilliant being.

It neared five o'clock AM when Sookie heard a knock at her door. She had been waiting eagerly in her living room for the past two hours. Opening the door, she saw Eric standing on her porch and Godric in her yard.

"Good morning, Sookie," Godric called pleasantly from the lawn.

"Hello, Godric. Please come in," Sookie replied warmly. The two vampires entered silently.

Sookie closed the door and led them to the living room. The room was in pristine order since Sookie spent half the night cleaning. Sookie sat down on the couch. Godric and Eric followed suit by seating themselves in the two armchairs that were angled towards the couch.

"I don't know what to say," Sookie admitted.

"There is nothing to say," Godric replied simply.

Eric let out an anguished groan, "Godric, please reconsider."

"I am sorry, Eric, I have grown tired of this life. I feel as though there is nothing more to gain from it except sadness and heartache," Godric said, trying to get his child to understand, "Where does the sun rise from here?"

"Out back," Sookie replied meekly.

Godric nodded, "Will you take me there?"

"Yes," Sookie said.

"Sookie!" Eric shouted, distressed.

"Eric, if this is what he wants I can't stop him. It would be cruel to ask that of Godric," Sookie reasoned.

"She is right, Eric. You must accept it," Godric said solemnly.

Sookie stood up and took them through the kitchen and to the backyard. She led them to an old willow tree that was surrounded by patches of wild flowers. Sookie was passed her property line, but no one owned the land, so she felt it was all right to bring Godric out there.

Godric stared out to the lightening sky. Eric dropped to his knees, small sobs escaped his lips. Sookie took a few steps back, giving them their space.

"Please, Godric," Eric whispered, bloody tears slipping from his eyes.

"Eric," Godric mused softly, "I will always be with you. After all the centuries of devotion and love we have for one another, I cannot not be with you."

"You must not leave this world alone," Eric spoke in an archaic language unknown to Sookie.

Godric shook his head as he ran his hand through Eric's hair, "Yes, I must."

"No, I cannot allow you to," Eric continued in his Nordic tongue.

"Yes, you can. You have too much to live for," Godric reassured him as he looked to Sookie and smiled softly, "It would be cruel of you to leave Sookie alone in this world, never to know the bond you share."

"But," Eric began, his voice cracking, "...I am afraid of a life where you are not in it."

Godric lifted Eric's chin, "Do not be afraid. You survived a seven hundred years without my aid, I believe you can continue to."

"I only survived knowing I had you to help me," Eric rebutted, more tears forming.

"No, you survived because you're too hard to kill," Godric joked.

Eric smirked slightly.

Although, audibly Sookie could not understand, she could feel the raw emotions that were expressed by both Eric and Godric. It made her heartache and tears to form.

"Father. Brother. Child," Godric recited.

"Father. Brother. Child," Eric reiterated.

Eric stood up, his stance shaky. Godric placed his hand to Eric's shoulder briefly. Eric slowly turned around and began to walk back to the house. He stopped when he approached Sookie.

"I'll stay as long as I have to," Sookie told him.

"Is there a place I can stay for the day?" he asked just above a whisper.

"The basement, there are not windows whatsoever," Sookie replied.

Eric nodded and continued to walk back. Never looking back or stopping.

Sookie walked over to Godric. He smiled, "Will you take care of him for me?"

"I will try to. He is Eric after all," Sookie half joked.

"My fault," Godric chuckled.

Sookie smiled, "Are you afraid?"

"No, excited. And a little surprised that a human is here for my departure," Godric commented, "Please, take care of Eric. He will need you more than ever once I am gone."

"I will, I promise."

"Thank you."

They stood by the willow tree for ten minutes or so. The sun creeping over the horizon. Godric pulled his white linen shirt off, followed by his necklace. He quickly folded the shirt, placing the necklace on top. Godric handed the pile to Sookie, "Please give this to him."

"I will."

Godric gave her a parting smile as he walked to the middle of the field. The sun was nearly three-fourths up when Godric's body set ablaze. He burned with blue, white flame. It was almost beautiful. And within a second, he was gone. Sookie stared at the empty void for a moment, processing that one of the kindest vampires she would ever know was gone.

She nodded and said a short prayer before running back to her house as fast as she could. Sookie dashed to the basement door. Swiftly opening and shutting it. Running down the steps, Sookie found Eric sitting on the bottom step. Quietly, she sat next to him.

"He's gone, isn't he?" Eric whispered.

"He is," Sookie confirmed.

Eric turned to face her, his face smeared with blood. Sookie's stomach sank, she couldn't stand to see anyone to be this sad. She cautiously took Eric into an embrace. Wrapping her slender arms around his muscular torso. He accepted her embrace and leaned his body into hers. Her warmth was comforting. His coldness was calming.

--

As you can see I was inspired by this past episode. I wasn't intending on killing Godric so soon, but it was truly inspirational for me. I literally cried during that last scene between Eric and Godric. It was so powerful. I hope my rendition wasn't too similar. I wanted to take the same idea, but incorporate it into my story. Let me know what you think. I'm loving all the reviews-yes I'm a little greedy. But according to Maryann that's ok. Thanks for stopping by!


	4. Building New Bonds

Once again, thank you for all of your awesome and inspiring reviews. Not mention, all of you placing this story on your "Alerts". I hate to say this, but my updating won't be as frequent after this chapter. I have been neglecting to do any summer work for school. Nevertheless, here's the fourth chapter. Enjoy. Send me some more love. -Forever Is Never Forever.

Disclaimer: Nothing.

--

Sookie continued to hold Eric. His head rested on her chest, she stroked his hair softly. By now, Eric had wrapped his arms around her. He had no intentions of ever letting her go. Sookie cooed soft words to him, although Sookie knew that nothing could ease his pain. Only time. He had an eternity to accept his maker's choice.

She looked at him, he was staring off into space. Every now and again, Eric shed another tear. Rolling down his face and onto Sookie's shirt. It was blood soaked by now, but Sookie didn't care. It helped that she was never squeamish around blood.

"You should get some sleep," Sookie advised almost inaudibly.

"I can go on a little longer," Eric whispered.

"No, Eric. This isn't healthy," Sookie scolded.

Eric let out a bitter laugh. His voice was scratchy, "How do you handle the loss of a loved one? I have never experienced this before."

"Never?" Sookie asked, surprised.

"No."

"Well, I think about all the happy times I had with them. All the good things they have ever done for me. I will never forget them and that comforts me. But, you won't feel this way for a while. It takes time," Sookie said as she ran her hand down his back and then back up.

"I have all the time in the world," Eric replied, "How did he look before he...went?"

"Happy. He has peace now, Eric," Sookie recollected.

"No one can know of this," he said lowly.

Sookie's brow furrowed, "That Godric willingly met the sun?"

"No, this," Eric said, meaning his vulnerability.

Sookie gave him strange look, "Eric showing emotion isn't a sign of weakness. It's natural. It's a human reaction."

"I am no longer human, Sookie," Eric corrected.

"Then, it proves you haven't completely lost your humanity," Sookie conceded.

"What? Void of any and all emotion is unattractive?" Eric smirked.

"A little, yes," Sookie said with smile.

Eric sat up, trying to wipe the crusted blood from his face. Sookie removed herself from Eric's hold, much to his dismay, "Let me get you a wash rag."

Eric nodded. He watched ascend the stairs and listened to her footsteps echo to the kitchen. The sound of running water filled the basement for a brief moment. Eric heard the water shut off and the sound of Sookie's movement towards the basement door. Followed by the squeak of the door and Sookie walking down the steps. She resettled herself next to Eric, taking his face into her hand.

Gently, she washed away the dried blood with a warm wash cloth. Once he was cleaned,she placed the cloth on the step above her. Sookie stared into his dark eyes, pain evident. She gave him a small, comforting smile. Eric cupped her face, bringing her closer to him. He brushed his lips against hers. Sookie pushed her lips firmly to his. He ran his tongue along her lips, asking for entrance. Sookie obliged.

Eric stood up, pulling Sookie up as well. He pressed her against the wall as he furiously kissed her. But, he soon abruptly stopped. Eric let go of her and step backed.

"Thank you," he said gratefully.

"You're welcome," Sookie replied, slightly dazed from the kiss.

"We have much to talk about, but for now I must rest," Eric said softly.

"There's a cot by the washer and dryer. I'll bring down a pillow and blanket," Sookie said as she started up the steps.

Eric caught her by the arm, 'No, I will be fine."

"Are you sure?" Sookie asked.

"Yes, I will be up an hour before sunset," Eric informed her.

"Ok," Sookie nodded, "I'll be back around six-thirty, I told Sam I'd come in for a little while."

"I'll be waiting," Eric returned. He stepped forward and kissed her on the cheek, "Good day, Sookie."

"Sleep well," Sookie replied, bewildered by Eric's actions.

She slowly walked back up the steps, Eric watching her. Closing the door behind her, Sookie slid down to the floor. Guilt hitting. Bill's gone two days and she kisses Eric. What's worst was that Sookie hadn't even thought of Bill since Eric showed up on her front lawn. She wondered how he was doing, being with Lorena. Sookie sighed, there was no point in wondering, she'd never know. And now, she had an emotionally destroyed vampire in her basement. _It's going to be a long shift at Merlotte's. _

And it was a long shift. It was hard to get back into the groove for Sookie. Regardless, Sam was happy to see her back. However, some of the patrons were not. None made an effort of conceal their thoughts and some even went as far as to verbally express them. Sookie would merely flash them an annoyed smile and turn around, cursing...kind of. The comments from the other side wasn't much better. The same drunken idiots hitting on her.

"And people wonder why I like the dead guys," Sookie huffed to herself as she went to place an order.

Although it bothered Sookie not being able to tell what they were thinking, she missed the company of her vampire companions. Nevertheless, the lack of constant noise would override any annoyance she had about not knowing what they were thinking.

Her mind wandered throughout the day. Wondering how Eric was doing and periodically, she thought of Bill and Jessica. Sookie then thought of Godric, hoping he found his happiness. Sookie's train of thought was interrupted when she saw Hoyt enter Merlotte's. Walking over to him, she smiled, "Hey, Hoyt. How are you?"

"I'm good, Sookie. How about yourself? Jessica told me about what happen to Vampire Bill," Hoyt said dismally.

"You saw Jessica?" Sookie asked excitedly.

Hoyt nodded, "I did. Why?"

"I just thought Bill's maker would allow her to. But, I'm glad you got to see her and I'm ok. It's not that long," Sookie said cheerfully.

Hoyt smiled as Sookie took him to a table.

Sookie left Merlotte's around six that night, much to Sam's dismay. She hadn't bothered to explain what happened to Godric. It wasn't any of Sam's business anyway and he respected that.

She returned home, earlier than she expected. It was the time of day when everything seemed to have an orangey-pink glow as the sun fell towards the horizon and the darkness of the night filtered down to the ground. It was Sookie's favorite time of day.

As she approached the front door, Eric came outside. He had subsequently changed and for the first time Sookie saw Eric in something other than black. It was a dark grey beater, but still.

"Shouldn't you be inside? Primarily in my sunless basement," Sookie greeted.

"At my age, a little sun won't kill me," Eric replied simply.

Sookie nodded. She walked up to the porch, Eric greeted her with a small smile.

"How was your day?" Eric asked, genuinely.

"Ok. It made me appreciate the fact that I can't hear your thoughts," Sookie replied a little surprised Eric cared to know.

Eric opened the door, allowing Sookie to enter, "How are you?"

"Fine," Eric lied.

"No, really," Sookie demanded.

"Hungry," Eric replied with a devilish smirk.

"Stop evading," Sookie said, ignoring his last remark.

"Like you said, it will take time. For now, I am choosing to not address what happened. We have far more important matters to talk about," Eric said seriously.

"Fine, but can they wait until I get a shower?" Sookie asked.

"Yes," Eric nodded.

"Ok. Go find someone to drink while I get showered," Sookie replied as she walked towards the stairs.

"I can wait," Eric called back.

"Suit yourself," Sookie replied from the top of the steps.

Feeling especially gross, Sookie quickly undressed. Throwing her dirty clothes into the hamper, she started the water. Sookie grabbed her pajamas while waiting for the water to warm up. Once it was to her liking, Sookie jumped in. Lathering the sweet smelling soap up, she ran the sudsy pouf over her body. Around each curve and down each appendage. Sookie washed away the soap from her skin and then poured some shampoo into her palm. Working it gently into her hair and then rinsing. Turning the water off, Sookie stepped into the steamy bathroom.

She fanned herself as she opened the bathroom window as far as it could go. Sookie wrapped a towel around her body and another around her head. Bending over, Sookie rubbed the fabric of the towel against her wet hair. Satisfied that enough of the moisture was gone from her hair-and that the Louisiana heat would take care of the rest-Sookie brushed her golden locks out.

Drying the rest of her body, Sookie then slipped into her dark purple cotton pajama pants followed by a matching camisole. Opening the door of her bathroom, Sookie yelped upon seeing Eric sitting on her bed.

"Damn it, Eric. Don't scare me like that," Sookie shouted.

Eric smiled, "Sorry."

"So, what is this pressing matter?" Sookie asked, as she climbed onto the bed with him. Sitting cross-legged with her back to the headboard, she waited for Eric to say something.

"Godric," Eric paused, just saying his name physically hurt him, "recently revealed to me an aspect of being a vampire, I did not know about."

"Oh, what?" Sookie asked curious.

"Sookie, you are my lifemate," Eric said after a long moment of silence.

"Your what?" Sookie asked, dumbfounded.

"Lifemate. We were destined to meet and we are destined to be together," Eric explained.

"What about Bill? Doesn't he have say in this? And don't I?" Sookie demanded.

"No. Fate has chosen you for me. Neither of us can change this," Eric continued.

Sookie's face contorted into confusion, anger, and excitement, "I don't know what to say or how to feel. I mean I love Bill, but...you said we're supposed to be together...what does this mean?"

"I do not know. However, it explains these unknown feeling I have had for you," Eric commented.

"Is this why whenever I see I go weak at the knees?" Sookie asked, slightly embarrassed.

"No, that's just because I'm well, me," Eric replied haughtily.

Sookie rolled her eyes, "Is this why you want to win me over?"

"Yes, Sookie this is something we can ignore or go against. We will be together, whether by our own free will or by the forces at work," Eric mused, "Also, once it is known I have a lifemate, you will be a target for vampires and humans alike."

"Why?" Sookie asked, her head spinning.

"Because your life is connected to mine. You will live as long as I do," he continued, "But, should you or I be killed, the other will die as well."

"So, I'm your lifemate," Sookie said, all of it hitting her at once.

"Yes. I would have preferred to have told you this later, however, in light of Godric's departure, I am a little high-strung," Eric sighed annoyed with himself.

"You said you had feelings for me, are they just because I am your lifemate?" Sookie inquired, needing to know.

Eric looked down, "I do not know. However, I believe to some degree they are not simply because you are my lifemate."

"Eric Northman, you are a faker and a liar," Sookie said with a smile. This puzzled Eric.

"I'm sorry?"

"I knew there was love in you somewhere. I just knew it. You're too deep and feeling to truly be what you pretend to be-shallow, cold, and uncaring," Sookie said proudly.

Eric moved closer to her, farther onto the bed. Looking into her eyes he smirked and whispered, "Only for you."

Sookie smiled, butterflies rising in her stomach. She leaned closer to him, pressing her lips to his. Parting her lips slightly, allowing Eric entrance. He pushed back onto the bed, pulling at her bottom lip. Sookie ran her fingers through his perfect hair. Eric left her lips and kissed his way down her neck. Running his tongue along her jugular, feeling it pulsate quicker and quicker the longer he continued. Eric continued his way down to her collarbone, sucking and nipping at the firm skin with his now exposed fangs.

He soon returned to Sookie's lips, but only briefly causing Sookie to moan in frustration. Eric smirked. He kissed and nipped along her jaw up to her earlobe. He nibbled on the thin flesh, causing Sookie to squirm.

"We must form a blood bond," Eric whispered huskily into her ear.

"Ok," Sookie agreed. _If it was meant to be, then it's meant to be. There was no use to fighting it._ Sookie mused, her breathe hitched in her throat, "Just, not the neck. I'm getting enough shit at work already."

"Demanding aren't we?" Eric chuckled, "Fine, well the best place is the femoral artery-less work on my part."

"Fine," Sookie hesitantly agreed.

Eric smiled devious. He placed his hands on her hips, looping a finger on each side into the fabric of her pants. Within a second they were around her ankles, revealing her white lace panties. Sookie blushed, the only other man to see her this exposed was Bill.

"You will drink my blood first. The femoral artery is easy for a reason, you could bleed out within a minute. I rather you not. So once I drink what I need, you will heal instantly," Eric instructed. Sookie nodded, understanding as she sat up on her elbows.

Eric brought his left wrist to his mouth. Without a thought, Eric sunk his fangs deep into his flesh causing a gush of crimson blood to erupt. Placing his forearm in front of Sookie, she sucked up the thick liquid. Sookie watched Eric, waiting for him to tell her to stop. He nodded slightly and Sookie removed her lips from his wrist.

Sookie lay back down and watched as Eric lowered his head to the area right under her hip bone. He pushed her panties down furthers and out of the way. Eyeing her cloth covered womanhood for a moment, Eric then pressed his lips to the bare skin. He licked the area where he was going to bite her. Looking up at her, Eric waited. Sookie nodded. Thrusting his fangs into her muscle, Eric drew a surge of blood to coming flowing out. He greedily lapped the crimson liquid up-it was something he had never tasted before. Eric reveled in a moment of ecstasy.

He drank what was needed for their bond and to satisfy his slight hunger. The moment he removed his mouth from her skin, Sookie was completely healed. Eric looked at her, giving her a bloody smirk. He smashed his lips against hers, allowing to taste her own blood. He pulled away after a moment.

"You are delicious," Eric said.

"Are we officially lifemates now? Is that all?" Sookie asked, slight woozy.

"No, this is just the beginning," Eric replied.

"I will always know where you are and how you feel. You will know the same for me. I will be the only vampire you can read," Eric explained, "There will be no secrets between us, ever. I will be honest and true, however, that does not mean you will like what I tell you. Or what you tell me."

Sookie nodded, "I think I am ok with that."

"Good," Eric said as he leaned in to kiss her once more.

--

There is so much to say about this chapter. I'm sorry if I ramble. Well, I had initially intended for Eric to reveal to Sookie about being lifemates later. However, I feel as though Godric's death would push Eric to just tell Sookie. Eric sort of has a "life is short" realization, despite the fact that they live forever. But it's to the same effect.

Now, I'm taking a chance here, but I feel that Eric's personality would differ when he is around Sookie. Sort of the 'softer side' of Eric. So, as their relationship grows, Eric will be more "emotional" in a sense. Take it or leave it, that how the story is going to go, lol. As fluffy as the last part of this chapter is, don't expect to see them having a perfect life after this. There is much more in store for these two. I'm going to try and post at least once a week until I get this school work done. But, I like this story too much not to write, so don't fret. Give me your thoughts in a review, thanks!

Forever Is Never Forever.


	5. Sad And Mad

Thanks for the reviews, once again. Several of you were concerned about how easily accepting Sookie was about the lifemate idea, well you'll be seeing the repercussions of her actions in this chapter. Also, Pam's going to coming and going throughout the story from now on. I'm adopting her personality from _SVM, _because (from what I have been told regarding her character) Pam in True Blood isn't portrayed well. That's just my uneducated opinion. So, tell me what you think and enjoy! -Forever Is Never Forever.

Disclaimer: Nothing, sadly.

Sookie stood in front of her floor length mirror-examining the fang marks left by Eric. He came up behind her, placing his one hand on her hip. He ran his fingers over the marks, softly.

"You're having second thoughts," Eric said, looking at her through the mirror.

"No, I just don't know how I feel. I never knew myself to be so impulsive," Sookie sighed.

Eric smiled, "I have that effect on people."

"I never get caught in the heat of the moment...usually. It's just this all came so fast, I didn't have time to think," Sookie said, still staring at the healed puncture wounds.

"I didn't want you to think, just react," Eric whispered into her ear.

Sookie turned around, her temper rising, "That's easy for you Eric because you have no attachments. I betrayed Bill because you dropped this bombshell on me. I kissed you and felt no remorse. I agreed to form a blood bond with you, not giving it a second thought. Do you know how that makes me feel?"

"Yes, I do. You're a very emotional person," Eric said with a tone of obviousness. Sookie rolled her eyes.

"Of course you know. Don't you get it Eric? I'm worried about why I don't care that I cheated on Bill and with you of all people. This isn't like me, it was almost like I was...glamoured," Sookie said, her brow furrowing in rage, "Eric! How could you?!"

"Oh, I think you're angry now," Eric smirked. Sookie was not amused.

"I didn't. I can't, we both know this. You're just reaching for any reason because you do not want to accept that you never truly loved Bill," Eric said sharply, "And you know I am right."

Sookie's jaw dropped. Eric internally winced, that was too much. Her lower lip quivered, "You don't know that. You may know how I feel right now, but you don't know how I feel about Bill. Eric, this all too much."

"Sookie," Eric said, feeling sorry.

"Get out," Sookie ordered.

Eric's face contorted into shock, "Sookie..."

"Eric, get out. Now!" Sookie reiterated, unrelenting.

Lowering his head in defeat, Eric backed away. He was pulled down the hallway, the staircase, and to the door by an intangible force. Finding himself on the front lawn, Eric let out a low, feral growl. He turned around and walked to the driveway. Unlocking the door to his black Corvette, Eric got in. Starting the engine, he sped out of driveway and down the secluded road.

Sookie groaned as she flopped down onto her bed. Her stomach was in knots and her head hurt. Life was becoming increasingly more difficult by the passing minute. _Godric's dead. I cheated on Bill. And to top it all of I'm Eric's lifemate. _Sookie huffed. It was now more than ever that Sookie wished Gran was around. She'd know exactly what to do or at the very least, give her some helpful advice.

She griped even more when another wave of tumultuous emotions hit her. This time they were Eric's. Sookie could sense the frustration, confusion, hurt, and self-hate. Knowing this only made Sookie sulk more. He was headed for Fangtasia.

Staring at the ceiling, Sookie whimpered, "Gran, I really wish you were here."

Turning on her side, she looked at the clock. It read, 3:49 AM. She would try to sleep.

The first few days with Lorena were hell for Bill. She tortured him by living only several miles away from Bon Temps. Away from Sookie. The past night, Bill felt something was wrong. Something had changed about Sookie and he was sure Eric was behind it. He needed to see her. Just for one night, just to know she was all right.

The sun had just set and Bill headed downstairs to the living room. He found both Jessica and Lorena sitting opposite of each other. Jessica had made, on numerous occasions, her thoughts about Lorena known. Not caring whether she was in the room or not. Lorena would always send glare towards Bill whenever Jessica spoke up, but Bill never stopped her.

Jessica had been waiting for Bill to emerge from upstairs. She stood up, walking pass the glass coffee table and Lorena over to Bill.

"I'm going to see Hoyt," she announced.

"All right, you two be safe," Bill reminded her.

"I know, I will," Jessica sighed, but still grinned, "Thank you for letting me continue to see him."

"You've proven yourself to be in control for the most part. So, I see no harm in it," Bill reasoned, with a smile.

Jessica nodded as she headed for the front door. Once hearing the front door shut, Lorena sighed loudly.

"What?" Bill demanded.

"Why could you ever be that appreciative?" Lorena asked, ungratefully.

"Because you turned my against my will," Bill reminded her.

Lorena scoffed, "You did the same to Jessica."

"No, she is different. I did not take any sick joy from turning her. I had to by orders of the Magister. Much like why I am here, only because of the Magister," Bill said vehemently.

"You're splitting hairs now, Bill," Lorena sighed.

Bill was quiet for a moment, "I need to ask a favor of you."

"Well, I don't know. You did just insult me," Lorena mused.

"If you allow me to visit Sookie just for tonight," Bill hesitated to finish his sentence, "I will do anything for you during the six months while I am here."

"Anything?" Lorena asked, her brow arched in interest.

"Yes," Bill agreed reluctantly.

"Fine. You must be back here by four or else I tell the Magister you tried to run," Lorena threatened.

Bill nodded. He sprinted out the door.

Sookie sat in a rocker that was nestled to right on her porch. She had recently rediscovered Godric's possessions he left for Eric. They sat in her lap, she examined the necklace. It was a medallion of sorts tied onto a leather strip. The piece was of some metal or stone, Sookie wasn't sure. It was definitely old. Sookie couldn't even place what kind of design it was or what century it could possible be derived from. It was the reason she sat on her porch at the moment.

She made it out the front door, now all Sookie had to do was force herself to drive to Shreveport. Sookie kept telling herself, it was for Godric, not Eric. She was still upset to say the least. Whether she was furious at Eric for what he said or miserable because he could be right, Sookie didn't know. She was afraid of the latter.

Bill was everything she ever hoped for in a man. Kind and gentle. Sweet and loving. He understood her beliefs and motives-respected them as well. But, he was set in his ways. As chivalrous as it was, Sookie could only take so much of Bill being her 'knight in shining armor'. Yes, she has gotten herself in several predicaments over the past few months, but Sookie has proven more than once to be able to handle herself. Sort of. At the very least, she's proven to be resourceful.

Sookie heard someone approaching the yard, it was dark and the only light source was from the lamp that hung from the roof of the porch. She stood up, placing the shirt and necklace on the rocker. Walking to the front step, she saw a figure approaching. She heard no thoughts, it was a vampire. It was, Bill!

"Bill!" Sookie exclaimed happily as she ran into the yard.

"Sookie," Bill greeted, breathless.

He took her into a strong embrace-only to let her go after several minutes. Tears began to distort Sookie's vision. When she pulled back, she gave him a weak smile. Bill smiled back, wiping the tears from her eyes. He gently kissed her, savoring every moment he had with her. Sookie's mind wandered, knowing she had betrayed Bill.

Sookie broke the kiss, unable to believe he was right in front of her. Her voice was strained, "How are you here?"

"I made a deal with Lorena that allowed me to see you tonight, but only tonight," Bill said with bitterness.

"I'm so glad to see you. I've missed you," Sookie said, taking his hand.

Bill grinned, "I've missed you as well, Sookie."

They walked up to the porch and sat on the first step. The scent of another vampire assaulted Bill's nose. He knew it was Eric. Bill's stomach sank when he realized the smell of both Eric and Sookie's blood lingered in the air.

"Why was Eric here?" Bill demanded.

Sookie inhaled sharply, "Well, it's really complicated."

"I have until a few hours before dawn," Bill remarked.

"Godric met the sun out back by the old willow tree," Sookie disclosed.

Bill was not expecting an answer like that, "Why?"

"He was tired of living, but not really living," Sookie replied simply.

"I see," Bill said.

A moment of silence passed between them. Bill was divided on asking why he could smell their blood. He decided against it. It was just his paranoia, so Bill thought.

Sookie nibbled on her bottom lip. She just wanted to blurt of everything that had happened in the past few days. But, at dawn Bill would be gone and Sookie would not see him for six months. All the time knowing Sookie had wronged him. She didn't know which was worst, the guilt of cheating on him or the guilt of not telling him.

Eric sat in his office once more, not bothering to indulge anyone with his appearance tonight. He had called Pam into the office, but had yet to say anything.

"Eric?" Pam called from her seat.

"Pam, have you heard of lifemates?" Eric asked, look up at her.

She was slightly taken back by the question, "Yes, but I do not know the finer details. Why do you ask?"

"Godric told me Sookie was mine," he divulged. Eric had yet to tell anyone about Godric's death.

"What? He cannot be serious," Pam said, astounded.

"This is no joking matter, Pam. Both Sookie and I are now in a compromising position, no one must know about this," Eric instructed.

"Are you ashamed?" Pam asked, not following.

"No," Eric snapped, "Never."

"Then, why are you being so secretive about it? I know, several vampires have been killed out of jealousy but no one would be stupid enough to attack you," Pam assured him.

"It's not me I am worried about. It's Sookie," Eric clarified, "she is more susceptible to being attacked."

"What do you plan to do?" Pam inquired.

Eric groaned, "For now, I cannot do anything. Sookie is not speaking to me as of right now."

"Hell hath no fury like a woman's scorn," Pam recited with a chuckle.

"This is not helping, Pam," Eric remarked.

"Sorry," Pam replied, still smiling.

"I need your help," Eric said quickly in a hushed tone.

"I'm sorry, what was that, Eric?" Pam asked, sticking her ear out.

"I need your help," Eric repeated, slower and louder.

Pam continued to smile. Although hearing him perfectly, not often does Pam get to mess with Eric, "One more time, please."

"Pam," Eric warned.

"All right, all right," Pam conceded, "I have to take the opportunities I am given, I can't help it."

Eric smirked, playing along.

"Flowers and a nice card. Say something sentimental, maybe. At lease, apologize. Remember, you can't glamour her, even if you wanted to," Pam advised, "And being her lifemate, makes it even more difficult."

"Yes, I know," Eric huffed.

"I have a feeling you weren't very subtle with telling Sookie, so she must be very confused. Since she's still with Bill, I'm assuming," Pam continued, "Give her time, Eric. Wait for her to come around."

Eric nodded, accepting Pam's plan.

"Do you love her?" Pam asked seriously.

"I do not know," Eric replied.

Sookie had made her decision, she would not live with a guilty conscience.

"Bill, I have to tell you something," Sookie began.

Bill did not like the disdain in her voice, "What is it Sookie?"

"Have you heard of lifemates?" she asked.

"Yes, I have. Why?"

Sookie looked down for a moment, but returned her gaze to Bill, "I am Eric's."

Bill grimaced. He was certain Sookie was his lifemate, "How do you know?"

"Godric told Eric so," Sookie continued, "he and I formed a blood bond last night."

"Sookie," Bill could not say anything else. Astonishment washed over him, anger followed, as well as sadness.

"Bill, please say something," Sookie begged.

"Do you love him?"

"No...I don't know what I feel for him. But, I know what I feel for you," Sookie said, trying to consolidate.

Bill shook his head, "It doesn't matter Sookie. To interfere between two lifemates warrants death."

"But, Bill...I love you," Sookie cried, "Fate has it wrong! I'm suppose to be with you."

"So you think now," Bill remarked as he stood up and started to walk away.

Sookie frantically followed him, "Bill..."

"There is nothing that can be done, Sookie. We can no longer be together," Bill replied solemnly.

Sookie nodded, tears streaming. Bill kissed her on her forehead, "I will always love you Sookie."

So, Sookie's in a fine mess to say the least. She and Eric are going to be taking a step back, in sense back to courting. Sookie's feelings are so blurred and tangled she's going to need it. This next tidbit may or may not make you happy, but Bill will be back later on in the story. But not anytime in the near future.

I apologize in advance for any typing/spelling errors, I did not get a chance to proof this chapter before I posted it. However, I'll proof it later on and repost, if that means anything to you. lol. And I know I said I would post right away after chapter four, well, I can't stay away, which is good for you guys! Send me your thoughts and comments!

Forever Is Never Forever.


	6. A Rose By Any Other Name

Once again, thank you for all of your wonderful reviews and adding this story to your 'Favorites' or 'Alerts'. I never thought this story would be so popular, but I'm glad it is! So, Eric starts the arduous process of woo-ing Sookie. Haha. Enjoy! -Forever Is Never Forever.

Disclaimer: Nothing!

The following night, Eric drove to a local florist in Shreveport. The sun had just set when he entered the small store. The building was filled with the fragrant scent of fresh flowers and chocolate. It was well lit, florescent lights lined up in several rows on the ceiling. The vibrant colors popping against the plain walls and floors.

Eric walked around awkwardly, looking at the glass front fridge cases and the pyramid-esque tower of single stem flowers. Also, spotting the rack of cards that sat diagonally in a back corner.

Eric's attention changed to the sound of footsteps coming from a back room. A young woman came out, wiping her hands on her white apron. She was of average height, fair skinned, with her brunette hair pulled into a ponytail. She was Marla Davis, the store owner's daughter. Marla greeted Eric with a pleasant, but wary smile. She knew who he was, what he was.

"Hi, can I help you?" she asked.

"Yes," Eric began, "I need an arrangement made and preferably sent tonight."

"I'm sorry, but all of the deliveries have been made for the day. However, your arrangement can be delivered first thing tomorrow morning," Marla explained.

Eric nodded, "That is fine."

"Would you like to pick one from our catalogue or design your own?" she continued as she flipped to a new page of a receipt book.

"I'll pick my own," Eric decided.

"Ok, are there any particular colors or flowers you would like to have?" she asked, pen ready.

Eric thought moment, "Red, a dark red."

Nodding as she wrote this down, "Anything else?"

"I want all white flowers with several red roses to contrast," Eric described.

"Do you want any particular white flowers?"

"No, just make sure there are red roses," Eric replied, growing annoyed with this process.

Marla nodded, "Ok. Do you want anything else to be delivered with the flowers?"

"Yes, a card," Eric said, remembering Pam's instructions.

"Pick one out, add anything you'd like to it, and we'll send it along with the flowers," Marla said as she torn the receipt along the perforation, "And I'm going to need a credit card."

"Of course," Eric replied as he pulled out his wallet. He handed over his MasterCard. Marla quickly wrote down the number and returned it to him.

"Choose a card and when you're done leave it on the counter," Marla said as she headed to back room.

Eric watched her leave before straying over to the card rack. His eyes scanned for something "sentimental". None he had seen appealed to him whatsoever, but then again, it has to appeal to Sookie. Not him. Eric soon saw one that mildly sparked his interest. It was made of several sheets of rice paper, compressed together. Between the first and second sheet was a small, dried strand of lavender. Eric smiled slightly, knowing Sookie would like it. It wasn't over the top or too cliché, it was perfect.

Picking up the envelope, Eric walked over the counter. Opening the card, Eric stared at the blank space. Ten minutes had passed and Eric finally figured out what to write. He grabbed a pen that was sitting in a mug and began to write.

It was another day at Merlotte's for Sookie, but this time the only thoughts she could concentrate on were her own. She mindlessly took down an order as she though back to the previous night.

"You're just going to walk away? Just like that?!" Sookie cried.

"There is nothing I can do, Sookie! Lifemates are one of the oldest parts of vampire culture. It is set in stone. Even if I were to attempt to come between you and Eric, I would be taken to the Magister in an instant," Bill said, frustrated, "And rightfully so."

"How can you say that? You say you love me, but do you really? You act as though our relationship means nothing to you," Sookie remarked accusingly.

"I do and it means everything to me. It let's me know I have some shred of humanity left in me," Bill replied, his voice rising, "But Sookie, you must understand that I have no control over this. My hands are tied. And you must realize that in comparison to Eric, I am very young."

"I know, but...this isn't right," Sookie whimpered.

Bill took her into an embrace, "I know, but this is what destiny had chosen for you."

"Aren't you angry at all?" Sookie asked through their hug.

"Yes, I am. And if I could change any of it, I would," Bill said, not letting her go.

"I know you would," Sookie whispered. Bill let go of her and kissed her. It wasn't long, but it was enough to make Sookie want more.

Bill pulled away and let her go, "I must go now."

"So is this goodbye?" Sookie asked, her voice cracking.

"I suppose it is," Bill replied.

Sookie was brought back to the present time by a rowdy customer demanding his food. She sighed as she went to the pick-up window. Bill was gone from her life for the time being and possibly forever. However, she found a strange assurance knowing Eric was still around. Quickly shaking the thought from her head, Sookie brought the customer his order.

Throughout the night, Sookie could sense how content and pleased Eric was. She could only wonder why. This made Sookie consider dropping off Godric's things to him after her shift. But, Sookie did not want to give Eric that satisfaction of her "going back" to him. Sookie hoped that Eric could sense how angry and annoyed she was with him still.

It was near the end of Sookie's shift and the night had been slower than usual. Sookie had taken a seat up at the bar to talk to Tara. She was discreetly explaining to her best friend the events that had transpired the past few nights. However, Sookie left out the details of the blood exchange as well as the 'abilities' she has subsequently gained from it.

"Wait, is this the same vampire that locked Lafayette up in a dungeon for three weeks?" Tara asked in a hushed tone.

Sookie nodded, "It is."

"And your _his_ lifeperson or whatever?" Tara asked, skeptically.

"Lifemate," Sookie corrected, "And, yes."

"And Bill just doesn't care?" Tara questioned, surprised.

"No, he does. But, there's nothing he can do. It's a hierarchy thing and even if it wasn't, Eric is easily five times older than Bill," Sookie sighed, "I'm just pissed that Bill won't do anything even though I know he can't."

"This is so fucked up," Tara deemed.

"I know," Sookie groaned in agreement.

"Do you even like him? I mean, after everything he has done," Tara asked her earnestly.

Sookie frowned, "I don't know."

"Well, I suggest you figure out if you do or not, before this gets too messy," Tara advised.

"Before it gets too messy?" Sookie repeated, her brow arched, "Tara, I think I'm passed that by now."

"Fine, before it gets messier," Tara conceded.

Sookie smiled, she thanked Tara for listening. Tara waved her off, "Don't thank me, Sook. I'll always be here to listen."

"I know, but still," Sookie shrugged, "Are you coming back home tonight?"

"I'm not sure. It's been pretty fun staying with Lafayette," Tara replied.

"And I'm not?" Sookie teased.

Tara laughed, "If not tonight then tomorrow?"

"Ok," Sookie agreed.

Sookie got up, her shift was over. She said her goodbyes to everyone before heading to her car. She got in, placing her purse on the passenger side floor. Catching her eye was Godric's belongings. Sookie started her car, she would make her decision as she drove.

She left Merlotte's parking lot and was soon speeding down the road. Quickly, Sookie approached the intersection where she had to decide where to go. It was a red light when Sookie made it to the intersection, giving her more time to think. Go right and go home or go left to Shreveport. Seeing the other light change from green to yellow, Sookie flipped her signal on. Her light turned green, she made a left.

Pulling into the busy parking lot of Fangtasia, Sookie turned her car off. Placing Godric's effects into her purse, Sookie got out of her car. _This is for Godric, _Sookie kept chanting in her saw Sookie walking towards the entrance. She immediately made the line of people move out of the way for Sookie. This was greeted with a number of gripes and curses. Both Pam and Sookie ignored them.

"Evening, Sookie," Pam greeted. She was dressed in her typical black leather with a gothic flair.

"Hi, Pam," Sookie replied.

"Eric said you'd be coming around shortly," Pam informed her as she let Sookie in.

Sookie nodded as she entered the club. She made her way through the crowd of humans and vampires. Many of the humans were in awe of their surroundings. They appeared as though they were in culture shock. Their appearance made Sookie chuckle.

She made her way to Eric, who was sitting in his throne-like chair. He was mindlessly texting Pam and several other associates. Eric's eyes followed Sookie over the edge of his phone. Several humans and vampires had approached him. Eric didn't even bother to act like his was listen.

Sookie cut her way to the front of the line, mumbling sorry as she made her way to Eric. He put his phone away once Sookie was in full view. His head tilted slightly as he smirked.

"I'm not here for you," Sookie announced as she pulled out Godric's belongings.

Eric's smirk faltered as he stood up abruptly. He stepped down and headed for his office, waving for Sookie to follow him. She did. Eric left a crowd of confused and disappointed humans and vampires. All wondering what significance this young blond had to him.

Eric opened the door of his office, allowing Sookie to enter. He followed her, closing the door behind him. Eric leaned against the door, waiting for Sookie to say something.

"He wanted you to have these, to remember him," Sookie said as she placed the shirt and necklace on his desk.

Eric nodded, "Thank you."

"You're welcome," Sookie replied.

"I know you're still upset," Eric commented.

Sookie nodded, "I am. It's just going to take time."

Eric turned the knob of the door and pushed it open. He moved away from the doorway, allowing Sookie to leave. He stopped her before she left.

"We have all the time in the world," he whispered.

Sookie gave him a small smile as she walked away. Eric watched her until she was out of sight. He then closed the door. Sitting down at his desk, he picked up the necklace that sat on the edge of the desk. Rubbing his thumb across the cool meta,l a dejected grin appeared on Eric's face as he stared at the archaic pendant.

He closed his eyes as he gripped the necklace in his fist.

The following morning Sookie was rudely awoken by the sound of a large vehicle pulling into her garage. Sookie grimaced when she heard knocking at her door. It was her day off, Sookie had no intentions to rise at 7 AM this morning. To her relief the knocking ceased and was soon followed by the sounds of of a truck pulling out of her driveway. Sookie rolled over and was soon drifting back to sleep.

Once nine o'clock rolled around, Sookie was ready to begin her day. She sat up and stretched. Looking outside, it seemed that it was going to be a pleasant day. This put a smile on Sookie's face. She jumped out of bed and headed downstairs.

After setting up the coffee maker, Sookie headed for her porch to see if anything was left there. Opening the front door, Sookie was shocked to see a flower arrangement sitting by her door. Pushing the screened storm door open, Sookie picked up the heavy arrangement.

Sookie brought the vase into the kitchen, setting it down on the table with a small clunk. It was a large bouquet of mostly white flowers, lilies, carnations, and hyacinths, as well as several dark, red roses strategically placed. All of them placed perfectly in a tall, silver and black mosaic vase. Sookie smiled, her delicate fingers running over the silky petals of the roses and lilies.

She noticed a small card attached to one side of the vase. Sookie untaped the purple colored envelope and carefully pulled the card out. Opening the card, she read the beautifully penned inscription.

_Sookie,_

_I want you to want to be my lifemate on your own terms, not because I tell you, you must. I do not regret telling you, however, I do regret the timing. A lapse in judgement that will not happen again. I wish to see you again, but only when you are ready. You do not need to contact me, I will know when._

_-Eric_

Sookie sighed as she placed the card next to the vase. She wasn't about to forgive him just like that, but he was making it extremely difficult to stay angry. A full apology it wasn't, but for Eric it meant a lot. Sookie knew this.

Going on with her day, the message from the card was always in the back of her mind. Sookie would mull over the idea of moving forward with the lifemates situation. She gave it even more thought once she was done cutting the lawn and was now tanning in the late afternoon sun. Sookie was happy knowing that Eric was dead to the world right now. She didn't need him getting the wrong idea.

Yes, she and Bill were pretty much over, but she still had feelings for him. They weren't going to disappear over night either. Then again, Sookie knew she felt something for Eric as well. She was stuck in the middle. An emotional limbo.

Well there you have it. I surprisingly do not have much to say this chapter, except writing the part with Eric in a the florist shop made me smile a little. So tell me what you think, you guys leave great reviews. Really you do. Also, any ideas you have or tips for me on characterization (or anything else) I would love as well.

On a side note, I bought the first two books. I'm quite excited to read them! Until next time!

Forever Is Never Forever.


	7. Moving On

Once again, thank you for the support. It really means a lot, especially from my regular reviewers. You guys rock. :) Sorry for not posting sooner, I was trying to finish my summer reading up. I tend to procrastinate-something I really need to stop doing. Regardless, enjoy.

Disclaimer: Nope, nothing for me.

--

Night had fallen on to Bon Temps, Sookie had enjoyed her couple of days off from work. Getting the much need house and yard work done. She was now giving herself the much need pampering, a hot bath to soak her worked muscles.

Sookie hummed a pleasant tune as she cupped the warm water over her soapy arm. Ever since their blood exchange, Sookie could hear things much clearer. The subtle nuances in a cricket's chirp or the rush of wind through the tall grass on the outskirts of her property. She enjoyed being more in tune with her surroundings, well at least at home. Sookie could do without these enhanced senses at Merlotte's. Although she could keep her guard up easier, an added bonus.

However, despite her senses being heightened, they did not mask the fact that Sookie still had a choice to make. Wait for Bill, who she can't actually be with. Or move on to Eric. Sookie made a face at the thought. It sounded like she thought it was an awful prospect. It certainly wasn't...was it?

Sookie sighed as she lowered herself deeper into the old, clawed-foot bathtub. Her nose just above the surface of the sudsy water. She jumped right into a relationship with Bill, why not Eric? Was it because the idea of being Eric's lifemate? Sookie knew that wasn't it. But there was an unnamed emotion that was stopping her from taking the plunge. Sookie thought long and hard, but came up with nothing.

"Maybe there's nothing to come up with," Sookie thought to herself. "Am I just making excuses to not be with him?"

She sunk lower, completely covering her head. Resurfacing several moments later, Sookie sat up. Her back pressed fully against the cool metal of the tub. She continued to ponder about Eric and her current predicament. After another minute of thinking, she nodded-assuring herself. Sookie pulled the drain stopper out and got out of the tub.

"I won't get anywhere by just staying in the middle," Sookie reasoned.

Grabbing the towel on the counter, Sookie wrapped the soft fabric around her body. Leaning on the edge of the tub, she wrung her hair out. She quickly toweled off her body and hair. Slipping into a light cotton sleep-shirt, Sookie made her way to her bed.

She flopped down on to the bed, staring at the ceiling. Her arms spread out across the width of the mattress. She stared at the ceiling for several minutes before becoming tired. Sookie rolled over onto her right side as sleep took an instant hold on her.

Tossing and turning for most of the night, Sookie's mind continued to wander.

Restlessly, Sookie turned to her other side. However, she soon felt a strong, firm hand on her bare shoulder, beckoning her to turn back. Sookie allowed herself to be pulled back. Grinning slightly, Sookie opened her opened her eyes to be greeted with a pair of cerulean ones staring back at her.

He smirked, his usually perfectly placed blond hair was tousled about. She reached up, running her fingers through the blond locks. Her delicate fingers made their way down the side of his face, caressing it softly. He was very much there and she liked it. They lay in each other's arms, their naked bodies intertwined. It seemed so natural to Sookie. Eric continued to smile.

"Now what were you saying?" Sookie asked softly.

"Nothing really," he mused, "just that you'd make a great vampire one day."

Sookie wrinkled her nose, "I don't think so."

"Why's that?" Eric asked curiously.

"Well, for one thing I enjoy being tan. I like seeing the sun and feeling its warmth," she reasoned, "Plus, I like eating food rather than drinking someone's blood."

"You'd adjust, like we all have," he assured her, "Trade sunlight for moonlight. Clear blue skies for dark, star scattered ones. You'll crave your favorite blood type like your favorite food."

"But, I don't want to. I don't want to have to choose," Sookie continued.

"You want it all, then?" Eric asked, amused.

"I do."

Eric kissed her forehead, "Well, you have the right temperament for a vampire."

"What, are you saying I'm greedy, blood thirsty, and heartless?" Sookie asked with fake offense.

"Greedy, maybe," he chuckled, "But we're not all like that. Just like not all humans are the same."

"Well, you're not like other vampires, despite the front you put up," Sookie remarked.

"Is that so?" Eric inquired as he took her hand into his.

"It's true. You're kind, sweet, loving, and deep. I can't understand why you would hide that," Sookie said,

Eric brought her hand up to his lips, kissing it gently, "Only for you."

He pushed himself up with his forearm, his lips lingered right above hers. She closed her eyes and inhaled sharply.

Sookie opened them a moment later to realize she was alone. Her body was coated in a fine mist of sweat. She sat up, staring at the empty space next to her. Her chest rose and fell rapidly. _Well, I know what my subconscious wants_, Sookie sighed. She ran her hands over her face. Sookie looked to see the time. The little clock read 12:20 AM. The night was young.

She knew there was no chance of her falling back asleep anytime soon. So, Sookie got out of bed. Wrapping a thin, silken robe around her slim frame, Sookie headed downstairs. She tiptoed her way into the living room and habitually took a peak out the front window. With the help of the security lights in her driveway, Sookie spotted a figure standing in her front yard. Her heart beat quickened.

Cautiously, she walked to the front window. Pushing the lace curtain to the side, Sookie peered out the window. She didn't even have to squint to know who it was.

Unlocking the front door, Sookie walked on to the lawn. Her feet wet with the late night dew. She approached him, smiling slightly.

"You have a very vivid imagination," Eric commented, "especially in your dreams."

Sookie's eyes widened with embarrassment, "How do you know?"

"We're lifemates, what you dream, I dream," Eric replied simply, "or rather fantasize, since I'm not asleep."

"I didn't even knew you dreamt," Sookie replied, her face still flushed.

"I do now," Eric remarked.

"I don't know what to do," Sookie said after a moment, her embarrassment fleeting.

"I know," Eric replied, not helping.

"You're not going to try to persuade me to be with you?" Sookie asked.

"Like I said, I want you to be with me because you want to," Eric said, with a shake of the head.

"I want to move forward," Sookie announced, "Just, not too fast."

Eric nodded. He accepted that it would take a while, "Would you care to go for a walk?"

"Um, sure. Let me go change real quick," Sookie said.

"All right."

Sookie quickly walked back to her house. She quietly ran up to the steps to her room. Sookie felt her way to her dresser, grabbing a pair of shorts and camisole. She dressed swiftly and headed back downstairs. Slipping on a pair of flip-flops, Sookie silently walked through her living room. Sookie grabbed her keys from the key hook that was mounted by the door and locked the door on her way out.

"Where do you want to walk to?" Sookie asked as she approached him.

"Around your property is fine. I imagine you have quite a bit of land," Eric shrugged.

"Ok," Sookie agreed.

He took her hand into his as he led them to the backyard. Sookie soon stopped him midway-it took all of her strength to halt Eric.

"We should walk the other way. We'll end up passed the willow tree..." Sookie trailed off.

"It's fine," Eric assured her as he continued to walk.

They walked through the freshly cut grass that Sookie worked hard on earlier that afternoon. He was headed towards the willow tree. Neither spoke as they walked, however, it wasn't necessary for them to. Sookie felt comfortable around Eric, like she had known him for years.

They stopped under the willow tree, Eric's back was to Sookie. He stared at the spot where he last saw Godric. His eyes lingered on the grassy area before turning to Sookie. She felt a surge of sorrow. Her face softened to emanate her condolence.

"You miss him," Sookie presumed.

Eric nodded slightly, grief evident in his eyes, "I do."

"Is there anything I can do?" Sookie asked, hopefully.

"No, but I'd like you to have this," Eric assured her as he reached into his jeans pocket. He pulled out Godric's necklace.

"Oh, Eric...are you sure?" she wondered.

"Yes, I think he'd like you to have it," he replied as he slipped the necklace over her head.

Sookie smiled, "Thank you."

They continued to walk. Strolling towards the edge of the cemetery, the two lovers turned and headed for Sookie's house. Still hand-in-hand, they ended up in front of the porch. Nothing had been said since their stop by the willow tree. However, neither Eric nor Sookie felt that anything needed to be said. They held a silent conversation of glances and smiles.

Eric brought her close, "May I kiss you?"

"I know we're taking it slow, but not _that_ slow," Sookie remarked.

"Good," Eric agreed as he placed his lips to hers.

She reciprocated the kiss, deepening it a bit. But, much to her disappointment, Eric broke the kiss.

"You're such a tease," Sookie sighed with a laugh.

Eric smirked. He pulled out a small, white business card and handed it to her. Scrawled in the card was his personal number. Only a handful had this number.

"Should you need me for anything, do not hesitate to call," Eric told her.

"I will, thank you," Sookie replied.

He placed a light peck on her cheek, before leaving.

--

Several days had passed and Sookie hadn't heard from Eric. She surprised herself when she wasn't mad with him. He was committed to waiting for Sookie, giving her space. Sookie was, needless to say, impressed. She still had lingering thoughts about Bill, however, they seemed to becoming less and less.

A heat wave had settled itself onto Louisiana and Sookie did not look forward to returning back to her air-conditionless home. Especially after spending eight hours in the cool, 72 degree regulated dining room of Merlotte's. Tara had stayed with Lafayette for the past night an continued to until the heat left. Sookie understood, it was useless to try and sleep in the sweltering conditions of the upstairs of her Gran's house.

Sookie's shift ended and she was heading home. Blasting her AC in the car, Sookie reveled in the coolness of the ten minute ride. As she pulled up the driveway, Sookie saw Eric waiting for her by the front step. A smile immediately appeared on her face. Shutting off the engine, Sookie got out of the car and walked up the walkway.

"How can you sleep in this heat?" he asked.

"I don't. What does it matter anyway?" Sookie remarked.

"I want you to be comfortable," Eric said softly.

Sookie was still amazed by his compassion for her. "Oh."

"Come stay with me until this heat wave breaks," Eric offered.

"At your house?" Sookie asked, feeling dumb for asking such an obvious question. But, it wasn't often that Eric was so open.

"Well, we could always get a hotel room," Eric replied, jokingly.

Sookie smiled, "Are you sure, I mean, is Pam there too? I don't want to bother her."

"No, Pam doesn't live with me and yes I am sure," Eric answered.

"Ok, then," Sookie agreed, "...you can come in. I need to grab a few things."

Eric nodded and followed Sookie into the house. She ran up the steps, quickly trying to think of everything she could possibly need. Sookie knew she'd want a shower, so she grabbed her shampoo, conditioner, razor, and shower gel. She packed as if she were going on a two week vacation and was unable to return home to pick up anything she forgot.

Several outfits and other necessities later, Sookie came downstairs with a medium sized duffle bag in hand. Eric was quite amused.

"What?" Sookie inquired.

"You look as though you're moving in," Eric explained.

Sookie shrugged, "I like being prepared."

Eric merely grinned as he held the door open for her.

--

First off, I am very sorry for not posting sooner. I was busy with finishing up some summer work. Like I said, I procrastinate. Sorry!

Secondly, I know you're probably thinking, Sookie staying at Eric's can only mean one thing, sex. I can assure (and possibly disappoint) you right now that is not going to happen. I said they're taking it slow and they will be. This doesn't mean there won't be any sexual tension...it is Eric after all. :)

Third, and this is completely off topic, but I am almost done "Dead Until Dark". I love it! Also, I will be titling my chapters. Just an FYI.

All right, I've taken up enough of your time. Thanks for stopping and drop me a comment if you feel so inclined.


	8. Close Quarters

Have I told you guys how much I love you? If not, then I love you all very much. :) Thanks for the support and encouragement. We're doing a view point change this chapter, I have a lot of fun writing in first person and I hope you like it. This chapter will be switching back and forth. Once again, I ask for you to critique me if I write out of character-I can take it. So tell what you think and enjoy.

Disclaimer: Nope, nothing.

--

_We drove in silence, the only noise in the cabin of the Corvette was the low hum of its engine. I watched him carefully. He was completely focused on the road, his strong, pale fingers wrapped tightly around the leather covered steering wheel. I felt no emotion from him, it was eerie almost. I had grown accustom to feeling something from him. Even if it was his self-satisfactory, it was something. Maybe he was nervous? Eric, nervous? I chuckled to myself, what a ridiculous thought! I continued to watch him, trying to figure out what he was thinking. Perhaps he was uneasy with having a human in his car that he hadn't glamoured out of her mind? Maybe. I sighed internally. _

_We had left Bon Temps sometime ago, but we weren't quite into Shreveport. I was unfamiliar with the local area. Several stores looked vaguely familiar to me as we passed them. But don't all strip malls look the same pretty much? Nevertheless, we had turned off the main road and onto a private drive. It was about a quarter mile long and tree lined. Still, I felt nothing. I played with Godric's necklace as we continued to drive._

_It eventually led us to an opening. There sat Eric's house. It was old, much like Bill's. Plantation style...easily from that era. It was painted white with dark shutters, I couldn't quite tell the actual color. A dark blue I suspected. Dark shingles topped the roof. The lawn was manicured to perfection with several mimosa and willow trees scattered about. _

_Eric pulled into the driveway, parking near the garage that sat unattached to the house. It too was painted white with dark shingles. I spotted several other sports cars in varying colors. And what I thought to be a motorcycle._

_He shut off the engine and in a flash was standing next to the passenger side. He opened the door and held out his hand. I took it, pulling myself out of the bucket seat. I grimaced at the feeling of the thick, humid air encroaching on me. I felt a quick rush of cool air hit me in the back of the legs from the car door closing. It was refreshing. _

_Eric popped the trunk of the car and effortlessly picked up the duffle bag. He soon closed it and reappeared by my side. He placed his hand on the small of my back, guiding me to the front door. I reveled in the feeling of his cold skin against the exposed area between my camisole, that had rode up slightly, and shorts. _

_Strolling up the walkway, we stopped in front of the front door, it was dark blue to match the shutters I assumed. His hand left my back to fish his keys from his pocket. Opening the storm door, he held it open with his back as he pushed the key into the lock. Turning it quickly, the door opened. Eric motioned for me to enter. I did and stood off to the side in the red colored foyer. I enjoyed the sensation of cool air running throughout the house._

_He placed my bag on the ground, near the steps as he kicked the door shut. It was a habit apparently, indicated my the boot marks at the bottom of the door. _

"Are you hungry?" he asked as he started down the hallway. _He flipped a few switches as he passed them._

"No, thanks," I replied, following him.

_The interior of the house was very modern. Sleek chrome and angular furniture furnished the rooms we passed. Every electronic I saw was of top-of-the-line quality and as new as it could possibly get. The walls were decorated with abstract artwork. This house was the polar opposite of Bill's. He had modern fixtures and comforts, but the décor and furniture were remnants of the past. His human life. _

_I was a little surprised Eric didn't do the same. Then again, Eric's human life did not give into creature comforts. _

_Lost in my thoughts, I hadn't realized we ended up in a kitchen. It, like the rest of the house, was very modern. It looked more like a professional kitchen than anything else. It had a lot of stainless steel and shiny porcelain. I couldn't understand why he'd need all of this, but who was I to judge? _

_Eric finally turned around to face me. He stared at me intently. I shifted uncomfortably under his gaze. _

"Are you sure I can't get you anything?" he inquired.

_It finally hit me that he was trying to welcoming. I smiled a little, he was so out of his element. _"Uh, yeah. A drink would be fine. Whatever you have."

_Eric nodded. He walked over to the fridge and pulled out a can of Coke. Holding it up for me to see, with a raise of his brow. I nodded. He closed the door and walked over to the kitchen table. Pulling the chair from under the table, encouraging me to sit. I did. Eric grabbed a glass from the cabinet before joining me at the table. He sat across from me, placing the soda and glass in front of me. _

_Taking it gratefully, I lifted the tab and heard that distinctive gush of carbonated air being released. I poured the fizzy liquid about three-quarters of the way in the glass. Setting the can down, I picked up the glass and took a sip. Mid sip, I felt a wave of nervousness. I smiled inwardly, he is nervous. I think if he had a beating heart, it would be racing by now. _

_I set the glass down. I looked at him curiously. _

"I'm not nervous," Eric said flatly.

"Oh?" I asked, smiling slightly, "I feel what you feel and right now, I can feel nervousness."

"What do I have to be nervous about?" he inquired.

"You tell me," I replied.

"I'm in uncharted territory," Eric admitted.

"What? You've never had a woman in your house?" I asked, a little surprised.

"Not one I haven't glamoured," he clarified.

_I nodded as I took another sip of the soda as the awkward silence began to settle. I wasn't really used to this since I usually heard people's thoughts. I didn't like it. So I had to say something. But, I was at a loss for words. Most of the time I could mention or ask about something I knew of someone's life. But, I can't now. I don't know anything about Eric, well I know very little. _

"How are you holding up?" I asked, hoping he'd know what I was talking about.

"Fine," he replied, seeming to understand what I was getting at, "It looks good on you, the necklace."

"Thank you," I said.

"You said, you wanted to shower?" Eric asked.

"Uh, yeah," I said after a moment of thinking. _Had I? Maybe in the car...maybe I didn't. Then again, he does know what I'm thinking. _

_Eric nodded and stood up. I did the same. He mentioned he was going to show me to my room as we headed down the same hallway we first entered through. Picking up my duffle, Eric led me up the staircase. We took a left down the dark, hardwood floored hallway. I presumed we were headed to a guest room, since I spotted what would be the master bedroom at the very end of the corridor. Eric stopped in front of one of the five bedroom doors. He opened it and allowed me to enter. _

_The room was huge, easily twice the size of my room at home. Like the rest of the house, it was of contemporary style. There was a queen size bed off to the side, dressed in dark colored sheets and covers. The comforter was elegantly designed, with gold and maroon circles repeating and overlapping. Two night stands sat next to the bed on either side. To the left of the bed was another door to a bathroom, I figured. _

_Towards the door sat a love seat that faced the a bureau that had a glass vase with decorative reeds and glass stones in it. A decent sized flat screen TV was mounted over the bureau. To the back of the love seat was a closet that could very well be a walk-in. I still had no idea why Eric would need all of this. _

Eric turned to me, "Is this big enough?"

"You're joking right? It's like a small apartment," I remarked, exaggerating a tad.

_Eric chuckled. He set down my bag on the love seat. I smiled. _

"Thanks," I added.

_Eric nodded and then left, closing the door as he walked out. _

_-_

_I shut the door and stood there a moment. If I could have headaches, I think I would have one. This was much more difficult that I had originally thought, but it would be well worth it. I hope. I could hear a pleasant sigh escape her lips as I walked back towards the stairs. I decided I would go to my office and check in on Pam. She had grown fond of Sookie, in the short encounters they had with one another. Dialing Pam, she quickly answered. _

"How are things?" I inquired.

_I could hear her sigh and I imagine she was rolling her eyes by now. _

"Fine, just like they were several hours ago," Pam replied, "Your paranoia is getting old."

"So, is she there?" Pam asked, curiosity peaking in her voice.

"Yes, she is. She's bathing now," I replied.

_Pam let out a pleasant, amused hum. _

"What?" I asked.

"Oh, nothing. Just tell Sookie I say 'hello'." Pam replied.

"I will," I said, "I'll see you tomorrow Pam."

"Ok, goodbye," she said shortly and hung up.

_I set my phone on the desk, feeling a rush of contentment. Sookie must have just finished her shower. I then wondered if there were fresh towels in the bathroom closet. I seldom I have company, well human company. And as if on cue, I could feel her annoyance. She presumed I had done this on purpose and oddly enough I hadn't. I smiled. I left my office to retrieve a towel from the hall closet. _

_Letting myself into the room, I knocked on the bathroom door. Much to my dismay Sookie greeted me clad in a rob. Although, the material was thin and left nothing to the imagination. I took her in for a moment, her skin glistened under the bright lighting of the bathroom. The robe clinging to every curve of her body. So very tempting. I shook my head and handed her the towel. She opened her mouth to speak. _

"No, it wasn't on purpose," I answered.

"Sure, sure," she replied, unconvinced.

"If I wanted to see you naked, I wouldn't need an excuse," I remarked, eyeing her again.

She folded her arms under her chest, "Oh really? You can't glamour me and just because you know what I'm thinking doesn't mean you can plant ideas."

"Yes, you're right. But, I don't need to glamour you. Your dream, or rather fantasy is proof enough," I smirked.

"I want you physically, I won't deny that. But, I want substance to it," Sookie reasoned.

"I know."

Sookie paused for a moment, "Let me get dressed. I need to talk to you."

"All right," I agreed.

_I decided to sit myself on the bed. Kicking off my dark boots, I swiveled my legs on the bed. My arms folded behind my head. Fifteen minutes or so passed and Sookie came out. She had on a blue tank top and matching shorts. The neck of the tank top was teasingly low cut. I was starting to think she was doing this on purpose. _

_I sat up as she pulled herself onto the bed. She sat cross-legged, I could feel the slight anxiety building. _

"I've started to accept the idea of being your lifemate more and more each day. I'm starting to like it actually. But, we both know I still have feeling for Bill," she began, "To be honest, Eric, you still scare me a little. And it's not this 'heartless vampire' act you put for the tourists at Fangtasia, because I know that's not you."

_I wasn't expecting this at all. Judging by her expression, my face showed it. I let her continue. _

"You're a vampire plain and simple. There's nothing that will change that and I know that. You're very good to me, Eric. I'd like to think you care me too. But, deep down you still have all the urges of a vampire. It scared me with Bill and it still does with you. I'm comforted by the fact that you've had so many years to control it, but still," Sookie added.

_I nodded numbly, feeling like we just took a giant step back. It angered me the most that she was right. There was nothing to stop me should I act on those urges. Should I lose control. _"So what are you saying?"

"I'm saying that despite all of it, I feel like I can trust you," Sookie said cautiously.

"I'm not sure you should," I replied coolly.

"What, why?" she asked, her brow coming together.

"Because as we speak, I am keeping myself from fucking you until you faint," I said simply.

_I couldn't tell if she was angry or intrigued by my comment. She didn't seem to know herself. We stared at each other for a few moments. _

"Then you prove my point," Sookie said decisively.

_A reaction I wasn't expecting. _

"How so?" I asked, curious to know her reasoning.

"If you really wanted to act on impulse you would, but you're stopping yourself. It just reinforces idea that I can trust you," Sookie explained, "at least around me."

"You're right. I don't wish to harm you in anyway," I assured her.

_She gave me one of those pleasant smiles. It was full and real. It made me smile a little. _

-

_Eric's smile made me feel warm inside. I like this side of Eric, the side I only seemed to see. Maybe Pam saw it too. She was his 'child' after all. Just sitting here with him, my body wanted nothing more than for Eric to push me back and take me. I inwardly sighed angrily at my body. It wasn't helping. I could see Eric knew what my inner battle was about. He looked like a kid in a candy store, but without money. So tempted and disappointed. _

"We can't," I breathed, "not yet."

"I know," he replied.

_His pale arm wrapped around my waist. He effortlessly pulled me into his lap. There was a devious sparkle in his eyes. His touch was stimulating, in more ways than one. Damn it. His nimble fingers pushed the tank top father and farther up my abdomen. While he did this, Eric's lips brushed against mine. If it could have been, his kiss would be hot. I felt the pleasurable intrusion of his tongue in my mouth. He has definitely mastered the art of kissing. _

"Eric," I murmured into his mouth, "We can't."

Eric pulled away, "We aren't going to. But that doesn't mean we can't touch."

"It sort of does, though," I said breathlessly.

_Eric's hands were resting around my abdomen, the bunched up fabric still in between his fingers. As he pondered what I said, his fingers moved tantalizingly close to my bosom. _

"Eric," I called.

_He seemed to be in some sort of deep thought. Bill would get like this sometimes too. Just stopped mid-action. Shit, now I'm think about Bill. Before I could think anymore about him, Eric's lips were against mine again. He was good at making me forget about Bill. _

_--_

All right, first off. I am very, very sorry for not posting sooner. School started, that pretty much sums it up. But, I found out my AP Euro teacher reads the books and watches the show. I'm throughly amused by that fact.

So, like I said I'm experimenting with this first person thing. Let me know what you think of it. Should I continue or not? Also, like I told you, sexual tension. No sex, well not yet. ;D

Send me you thoughts, I love them. They're great. And, if you have any ideas you'd like to to see happen, let me know.

Forever Is Never Forever.

PS: I want to thank Amiele for alerting me about having a problem reading this chapter. I hope has been resolved by now.


	9. Almost Full Circle

Well once again, I thank you all for your support. :) So, I think the format for the rest of the story will be third person, with first person views coming in and out. Let me know what you think and enjoy.

Disclaimer: Nope, nothing.

--

"Eric," I called softly.

_He had since moved from my mouth to my neck. I placed my hand on his strong shoulder and tried to push him back. It took just about all my strength to move him. He removed his lips from my skin and looked up. He looked a little disappointed, well, as disappointed as he could look. _

"We can't. It's too soon for that. I'm sorry," I said rather inarticulately.

"Don't apologize," he replied.

_He studied my face for a moment. He knew I had some burning questions...at the very least, one. _

"There is something else that bothers you," Eric observed.

I bite my lip, "Yes, there is."

_He arched his eyebrows, waiting for my explanation. I let out a tiny sigh. I felt petty. _

"I know pretty much everything of Bill's human life. I know nothing of yours," I continued.

_I know the human life of a vampire is a touchy subject. Some just forget it all together. I wasn't expecting to get much of a response from Eric. But, against my better judgement, I asked. _

"My human life wasn't too different from my vampire one. I killed people without remorse. If anything, I'm more civil now than I was then," Eric elaborated.

"I sort of meant, your personal life, but ok," I replied, stunned by his evaluation of himself.

_Eric placed his cool hands on my thighs that were straddling his waist. He seemed deep in thought once more. His eyes wandered the room, but soon locked onto mine. _

"I had a family. I married my brother's widow when I was sixteen, we had six children. Only three survived to be adults," Eric rambled off like it was nothing.

_I processed the information as best I could. I had many questions, but I figured they should wait. Eric continued. _

"I was wounded in battle, near death really, when Godric turned me," Eric finished.

"Oh," was all I could muster up.

_I was expecting Eric to completely shut down like Bill had. It took me forever to get his human life out of him. Then again, Eric had pledged to me to be completely honest with me. Something Bill had not. _

"You have more questions?" he asked with an uncertainty in his voice.

"They can wait," I assured him.

"Are you sure, lover?" Eric asked, seriousness evident.

_I hadn't realized we were on pet name terms already. It was a bit shocking, but everything I've experienced since dating a vampire has been shocking. I suppose at this point, it's best to just take everything in stride. _

I nodded, "Yes, I am. But, I better get to sleep. I have the early afternoon to early evening shift at Merlotte's tomorrow."

_Eric lifted me slightly up and back onto the bed. I crawled under the silken sheets and unexpectedly, Eric joined me. He pulled me against him, the soft material of his shirt tickling my bare skin. I could feel his coolness seeping through the fabric. It was relaxing. His strong arm was protectively wrapped around my waist. The other wrapped around my shoulder and linked with my hand. I rested my head in the bend of his arm. His head gently laid in the crook of my neck. I let my body relax into his. _

"Eric?"

"Yes?" he asked just above a whisper.

"Do you miss being human?" I asked tentatively. _Yes, more touchy questions. I know. But, it's food for thought and my mind is always hungry. _

_He let out a hum of deep thought, as if he had to work his mind to remember. _

"No, not really," he replied after a moment, "It was so long ago. Plus, I've grown accustom to the many modern convinces."

"Like the Corvette?" I presumed with a smile.

_Eric laughed. It was a distinct sound. _

"Yes, like the Corvette," he agreed.

_I went to sleep the most content I have been in quite sometime. _

_-_

_I woke up around eleven the following morning. Eric was obviously not with me, in his hidey hole somewhere. I soon realized that I didn't have a ride to work. I contemplated whether or not to call or Arlene or Tara. I soon mentally shook the thought away. I was certain not many vampires (let alone humans) know where Eric lived. I was even more certain he wanted to keep it that way. I sat up, knowing I'd figure something else. _

_I soon found out, Eric already did the figuring. He left me a note on the end table next to a freshly cut tiger lily. _

My Dear Sookie,

I have left you the keys to one of my cars (_I can assume they're not the ones to the Corvette)_ on the kitchen table. I will see you when you return.

Eric.

_With that trouble off my shoulders, I got out of bed. I washed my face and brushed out my hair, pulling it up into a ponytail. I'd dress later, before I would head out to work. My stomach rumbled. I was unsure if I'd find filling food here. If I didn't, I thought I saw a small restaurant on the way to Eric's house. _

_I glided my way down the hallway and to the kitchen. Eric clearly had some trust in me, allowing me to wander his house. Spying the keys on the table, I picked them up. There was a house key on the ring as well. They were to an Acura of some sort. I just prayed that it wasn't a stick. I can more or less drive one, but I really didn't want to take that chance. Especially with Eric's car._

_My stomach rumbled again. It was time to eat. I walked over to the fridge and opened the big stainless steel door. To my surprise, I found it full of food. All-night grocery store? I pulled out the carton of eggs, cheese, and milk. I was feeling like an omelet. It took me several minutes to find a skillet, it was nonstick and brand new. My breakfast was done within fifteen minutes and I sat at the glass top table. _

_I finished and took the dishes to the sink and washed them. I set the cleaned dishes in the drainer and dried my hands. I wasn't quite sure what to do next. I supposed, I could dress for work, and watch some TV. _

_I did just that. I had my black shorts, white Merlotte's shirt, and black Nikes on. I made my way to the 'family' room. A big, shiny flat screen was mounted over the hearth. There was an angular sofa in front of the fireplace. It was upholstered with soft, luminous black leather. Two arm chairs sat on either side of the matching sofa. A dark rug sat in the middle of the floor, in between the fireplace and sofa. It had a geometric design on it, in light blue to match the walls. A low coffee table sat on top of the rug, with a vase that contained the same kind of tiger lilies that was on my night stand. _

_I flipped through the channels, many of which I never seen before. I was so engrossed with all of the choices it took me all most a half hour to pick something to watch. _

_It neared twelve-thirty when I turned the TV off. I wanted to take a look at the car I'd be driving before I'd leave. Grabbing my purse and the keys from the table I walked out the door, making sure it was locked. I walked over to the separate garage. I spotted the dark blue car and walked up to it. Unlocking it, I got in. I pulled the seat forward, since Eric was probably a foot taller than me. To my relief, it wasn't a stick. I adjusted the mirror, pulled the seat belt across my body, and started the car. _

_Backing out, I started down the long driveway. By the time I reached the main road I had a good feel for the car. I headed for Bon Temps and soon arrived at Merlotte's. I pulled around to the employees' parking lot. The only person to notice "my" new car was Sam, thankfully. _

_-_

Sam eyed the shiny Acura with curiosity. He had noted on a previous occasion that Bill drove a BMW, so it wasn't his. He had been unloading several cases of blood when Sookie pulled up. Sookie got out of the car and locked it. She double checked just incase. Walking up to Sam, she greeted him with a happy smile.

"Nice car," Sam commented.

"Oh, thanks," Sookie returned.

"Bill get that for you?" Sam asked, his brow rising.

Sookie hesitated, "Ah, no."

Sookie hadn't explained, in detail to anyone, what was going on with Bill. Let alone Eric. Well, with the exception to Tara. If she was going to tell someone (other than Tara), it might as well be Sam. She took him by the arm and they went into his office. Sam closed the door behind him. He sat in his chair, while Sookie sat in one of the visitors' chair across his desk.

"What's wrong, Sook?" Sam asked, generally concerned.

"Well," she began, "Bill was brought in front of the tribunal, it's the vampire version of court, and he was sentenced to spend six months with his maker, the vampire that made Bill a vampire. I'm not sure why, but he's there. In his absence Bill, uh, _requested_ for Eric to watch over me. So, Eric lent me his car."

"Why didn't Bill just ask me?" Sam inquired.

Sookie was silent, she wasn't sure if she wanted to explain the 'lifemate' part of it.

"There's more to this, isn't there?" Sam assumed.

"Yeah," Sookie confirmed.

Sam waited for her to continue.

"Well, it's long and complicated," Sookie sighed.

"It's a good thing you're here early today then," Sam replied with a smile.

Sookie closed her eyes and took a deep breath.

"Okay, here it is. Godric, Eric's maker, told him that I'm Eric's lifemate. A lifemate is someone that is destined to be with a specific vampire. Not every vampire has one, but a handful do. Eric's one of the lucky ones. Being his lifemate entails all sorts of other things, but they don't really matter. And before you ask, if I love him or whatever. I don't know, but at the very least, I'm accepting the fact that I am his lifemate," Sookie explained as quickly and clearly as she could.

Sam stared at her for a moment. He blinked, "And so, he loaned you a car...as what?"

"No, no. I'm, uh, staying with him. But, just until the damn heat wave breaks," Sookie justified.

"Don't you think it's a little strange that Bill should be away at the same time Eric tells you, you're his lifemate?" Sam asked incredulously.

"Are you saying that Bill's absence is just a part of a scheme Eric created to get me to sleep with him or something?" Sookie demanded.

Sam looked wide eyed, "You slept with him?"

"No! That's not even the point! I know Eric's been after me, but I think this lifemate thing is genuine," Sookie retorted defensively.

"Well, I hope you're right, Sookie," Sam conceded. He didn't like fighting with her.

"Me too," she mumbled, "And, I know it seems suspicious, but as far as I know, it's coincidence only."

Sam nodded, "Just keep an eye out, ok?"

"Yeah," Sookie agreed.

"And if you need anything, just give me a call," Sam added.

"I will, thanks Sam."

"No problem," he returned.

"Oh, I would appreciate it if you didn't say anything about this. Not that you would, I'm just a little...apprehensive about the whole thing, with Eric I mean. I'm not sure where or to what it's going to lead me," Sookie sighed.

Sam gave her a comfortingly smile, "I hope it leads you somewhere good."

Sookie got up, grabbed her green apron, and left. She greeted Arlene at the bar. They chatted for a moment while waiting for Tara to mix up Arlene's drinks. Sookie soon left her friends to tend to her tables. Her shift went on normally. She greeted Hoyt and Jason. Both had stopped in for a late lunch.

Sookie made her runs back and forth to the bar as well as the order window. It was a typical night for her. Keeping her guard was becoming easier and easier. Her pleasant, but forced smile was plastered on her face especially around the more obnoxious patrons.

Her shift ended around six. Even though it was still summer and the heat wave had yet to leave, it was starting to get darker and darker by the day. It was already the twilight hour. Sookie knew Eric would be up by now.

She said her goodbyes to everyone as she walked towards the door to the employees' parking lot. It took Sookie a moment to realize that the Acura was hers, well for the time being. Hopping in, Sookie made her way to Shreveport.

Sookie arrived to Eric' house within twenty minutes. She parked carefully next to the other cars. Finding the house key, Sookie locked the car and headed up the walkway. Before she could put the key into the lock, the door opened.

Eric greeted her with a lusty smile as he moved aside to allow her in. Sookie returned his smile with her own. Eric closed the door after her. He was dressed casually, dark jeans and a t-shirt.

"Did you rest well?" Sookie asked as headed for the kitchen.

"I did," Eric replied, following her.

She set her bag down on the table and herself in the seat. It was good to be off her feet.

"That's good," she replied.

"And work for you was?"

"Fine. It's just nice to be off my feet," Sookie said contently.

"I have to go to work tonight," Eric told her as he sat next to her.

Sookie nodded, "Still have to put in your hours this week?"

"Yes," Eric sighed.

"What Bill sentenced for?" Sookie asked, abruptly.

"He attacked his maker," Eric replied, flatly.

Sookie's brow furrowed, "Lorena? When was this?"

"When you and Hugo infiltrated the Fellowship of the Sun. She was the reason Bill could not come to save you," Eric continued.

"Hmm," Sookie mused, "He never told me why she was here in the first place."

Eric flinched. Sookie noticed this. Sam's crazy notion might not be so crazy as Sookie once thought. She turned to face him fully.

"Eric," she said warningly.

He looked directly in the eyes, "I called Lorena. However, it was Bill who struck her. Even though she released him many years ago, it's could be a lethal offense to attack your maker-but that's at the discretion of the Magister."

"So you did all of this because I am your lifemate?" Sookie asked indignantly.

"No, I only found out after we saved Godric from the Fellowship," Eric corrected.

"My original intention was to use Lorena to lure Bill away from you. I knew they had been lovers, but vampire romances-if you could call it that-are notoriously short. However, I would have pursued you even if Bill wasn't imprisoned," Eric explained, his voice was cold.

Sookie stared at him, her mouth gaping. She wasn't sure if she should be angry or not. She chose not to be since she was his guest after all. After the initial shock, this did not surprise Sookie at all. This was something Eric would have done. And did.

"I should be furious with you," Sookie stated, calmly.

"I don't know about that," Eric replied.

She looked at him seriously, "Do you love me?"

"I, uh, don't...really know," Eric said flustered. It was the first time in several centuries that Eric stumbled over his words.

"I have...ah, feelings for you though. I do know that," Eric recovered, "They're strong ones too."

Sookie smiled, she had intended to make him unsettled. In a strange way it made her feel a little better about what Eric had done. Sookie conceded, that at least he was honest. And he did say, some of the honesty she wouldn't like. She was fairly warned.

"Do you?" Eric asked.

"Do I what?" Sookie asked, puzzled.

Eric smirked, "Love me."

Being on the receiving this time, Sookie was equally unnerved.

"I...I...maybe, I don't know," Sookie stammered.

--

Well, I hope you've enjoyed this chapter. I know I enjoyed writing it. Sookie and Bill may end up not even being friends eventually. I'm just letting you know. Leave me a comment if you're so inclined to. :)

Forever Is Never Forever.


	10. Give in Or Give Up

Once again, thank you for the support! Means a ton to me. :) I'm actually looking for anyone to beta for me. I'd prefer someone who has read the series, but it's not necessary. What I really need is someone who's willing to listen to me ramble off ideas. If you're interested, let me know.

Disclaimer: Still nothing.

--

"Have you eaten yet?" Eric asked.

"No, I haven't," Sookie replied, "But, I can fix some myself. I know you have to get going."

"Well, I wanted to take you out," Eric offered.

Sookie smiled, "That's very nice of you, but I didn't bring anything special to wear."

"Personally, I'd settle for nothing," Eric remarked, smiling.

"Yeah, I know that," Sookie chuckled.

"Let's go then," Eric said decisively, "You don't need to dress up. I'm not."

"Ok, but I'm getting a shower first," Sookie replied, as she got up.

"I'll be waiting," Eric called, watching her leaving the room.

Sookie left and went jumped into the shower. Pealing off her work clothes, Sookie stared at her duffle bag for a moment. She shampooed, conditioned, and washed as fast as she could. Sookie had hoped for an idea for her outfit to pop into her head while she was in the shower. Sadly, one never came. Sookie toweled off her body and then wrapped herself in her little robe.

Wrapping her hair in the towel, she opened the bathroom door to allow the steam to dissipate. Sookie caught a glance of Eric stilling on her bed. He was sitting cross legged, with an outfit set out on the bed. Sookie came out of the bathroom.

Eric had pulled together an outfit with the clothes Sookie had brought with her. He picked out her maroon V-neck tank top and a pair of straight leg dark denim jeans. Sookie nodded in approval.

"So where are we going?" Sookie asked.

"Does it matter?" Eric asked.

"Ah, no. I was just curious," she replied.

Sookie picked up her clothes and a few other things from her duffle. She headed back to the bathroom.

"You're not going to dress out here?" Eric asked, with a fake pout.

"No," Sookie grinned, "Well, I could. But I have a feeling we'd never make it to dinner."

Eric smiled in agreement.

She left for the bathroom and quickly changed. Sookie blow-dried her hair, allowing it to curl slightly near the tips. Slapping on some make-up and a spritz of perfume, Sookie left the bathroom. Eric had since left her room.

She collected her purse and left her room. Eric was waiting at the bottom of the steps for her. He took her by the hand and the pair walked out of the house.

Eric led her over the passenger side of the Corvette, holding the door open for her. He then reappeared next to her in the driver's seat in a matter of nanoseconds. Eric sped down the long driveway and into the bustling city of Shreveport. He pulled into the parking lot of Ralph and Cakoo's within fifteen minutes.

"They don't serve vampires here," Sookie commented.

"Well, I don't believe they'd enjoy seeing me satisfying my hunger anyway," Eric replied.

Sookie wondered what 'hunger' Eric was referring to. However, she did not have to think for long.

Eric gave her a devilish smile, "It is best saved for the bedroom."

Sookie blushed slightly, but smiled.

Eric climbed out of the tiny sports car and in a flash, he was on the passenger's side. He opened the door and helped Sookie out. Taking her hand into his, Eric led them up to the glass front door. He opened the door, allowing Sookie to enter.

-

_We walked into the restaurant and to deny the fact that we turned head would be stupid. Ok, Eric turned heads. As far as anyone was concerned, I'm just the arm candy of this particularly beautiful vamp. I picked up from their brains a mixture of pleasure and anxiety upon our entrance. Many of them woman (and some men) completely forgot who their date was once their eyes landed on Eric. I couldn't help but smile and to know that Eric was completely devoted to me. He squeezed my hand tighter, grabbing my attention to follow him._

_The tall brunette dressed in a mint green dress guided us to our seats in the back of the restaurant. As we walked through the packed room, I picked up a litany of thoughts. _

_...I wonder if she's a real blonde...He's so hot, even for a dead guy...I can't believe they allow vamps here...What's a vampire like that doing with a girl like her?....Those boobs can't be real....I wonder if her mother knows if she's dating a vamp..._

_They all sounded pretty much the same. Adoring and fawning over Eric, jealously and hate for me. I outwardly rolled my eyes and put my shield back up. _

_We passed through the restaurant which was dimly lit with clusters of tables and booths surrounding a small dance floor. Ralph and Cakoo's wasn't very expensive or fancy eatery, but it was a good place to go to impress your date._

_The hostess led us to a semi-circle booth, it was small and private and towards the back. Eric definitely tipped extra for this. I slid in with Eric following me. For a man of his height, his movements were always very graceful. She tactfully handed me a menu and gave a slight smile to Eric. _

"You're in luck tonight, Mr. Northman, we've just received our first shipment of TruBlood, should you want some," the hostess informed him brightly.

_Eric nodded. She then turned on her heels and headed back to the front of the restaurant. _

_Our server came around to take down our drink orders. I requested an unsweetened iced tea, as I do when I go out to eat. Not that I go out often. Eric asked for a bottle of O negative TruBlood. Our server, who was a bright eyed and bushy tailed red-haired teen, scrawled down our order. She never once made eye contact with Eric. But who could blame her? He is quite formidable looking. _

_I picked from her brain that her parents would not approve of her working for a restaurant that served vamps. But what they didn't know didn't hurt them. She needed the job to pay for her car and the insurance that came with it. She left thinking about how she was going to keep the secret of Ralph and Cakoo's new clientele. _

_I mulled over the menu, nothing really sparking my interest. I settled on the broiled salmon with sautéed green beans and wild rice. _

_Our server came back, drinks in tow. She placed two small rectangular napkins, with the restaurant's name fancifully written on it, onto the table. Soon followed by my iced tea with a sprig of mint stuck in it and a wine glass and a warmed bottle of TruBlood. _

_She politely, but hastily took down my order. Being around Eric really creeped her out. She left just as fast as came. _

_It wasn't until now that I had noticed Eric's big hand wrapped around my mid-thigh, thoughtlessly rubbing the outer side of it with his thumb. He seemed to be deep in thought. _

_I reached over and grabbed the bottle of TruBlood from the table. My movement caught Eric's attention, he watched me with curiosity. I covered the opening with my thumb and gave it a few good shakes, dissolving any hot spots that developed. I figured since it was their first night serving it and that the servers hadn't bothered to do so. It wasn't until Bill mentioned it that I started to shake the bottles. _

_Placing the bottle back on to the table, I picked up the intricately folded cloth napkin from the bread plate. I went to wipe the synthetic blood off my thumb, but Eric caught my hand mid-motion. He leaned over slightly and engulfed my thumb into his mouth. He expertly swirled his tongue around the appendage while sucking on it slightly. All the while looking right into my eyes. His bright blue eyes were ablaze. I didn't need a blood bond or to be telepathic to know what he was thinking. It involved me, a sturdy bed, and several uninterrupted hours. _

_And to say I wasn't a little turned on by this would be a complete and utter lie. _

_He released my thumb from his mouth and returned his hand to my thigh. I was very thankful my cold, cold iced tea was sitting right in front of me. I need something cold. I took a hefty gulp. _

"It doesn't compare," Eric commented as he poured the synthetic blood into the red wine glass.

"To the real thing?" I presumed.

"To yours," Eric corrected with a smile.

"Ah, thank you?" I replied._ I'll assume it was a compliment. _

Eric continued to grin, "You're quite welcome."

_He stood up abruptly, taking my hand with him. Eric led us to the dance floor, where several other couples were swaying to the music. He took me into his arms and kept me close. Eric took my right hand into his, while his left rested on the small of my back and mine on his. We swayed in a waltz-esque manner to the soft jazz that was being filtered into the room. _

_I couldn't tell how long we danced for. Most of my time was spent with my head resting of Eric's strong chest, content not hearing anyone's thoughts but my own. I think for a good portion of the time the only thing holding me up was Eric. Regardless, we returned just as my food came out._

_Dinner went smoothly. And as I figured it, we hardly saw our server, but when we did she was courteous and helpful. Eric downed two bottles of blood and he was looking quite pink. We didn't talk much, however, I didn't feel the need to. I rarely find any 'awkward' silence between us, thankfully. His cool hand remained on my thigh, not that I minded. The food was better than expected. _

_One reason I hardly go out to eat is because I can never have a peaceful meal. All the noise of other people's minds is too distracting. You'd think everyone would be thinking about their meal, but no such luck for me. But, being with Eric at any given time makes me feel at ease. Whenever he's around I feel so serene. I love it. _

_Our server, named Olivia I found out, came back around. She cleared my plate and the empty bottles of TruBlood. Olivia inquired about dessert, I declined. She then placed the check on the table. Eric picked up the bill and examined it briefly. I attempted to pay for some portion of the bill, but Eric said 'No'. I offered tip, he said 'No' again. I sighed. Eric placed his MasterCard in the the little credit card slot and waited for Olivia to return. She did promptly, took the bill without a word and was back within two minutes. Eric signed the receipt and Olivia returned his credit card to him. _

_Eric scooted out, but oh-so-fluidly he did. I followed him, my movements were less than graceful. We left the restaurant, hand in hand. We piled into the Corvette and peeled out of the parking lot of Ralph and Cakoo's. _

_I never knew how fast Eric's car to get until now. We were screeching to stop in the driveway within ten minutes. _

_-_

He turned to face her, well as much as he could in the small cabin. Eric leaned over and captured her lips in his. It was intense and if it could be hot, it would have been. He effortlessly, but awkwardly lifted Sookie over the armrest and gearshift and into his lap. Eric could taste the sweet-savoriness of the food lingering in her mouth. Sookie reciprocated the kiss with just as much passion.

Sookie's lips traveled down to his jawline, nibbling as she went farther down his neck. Eric let out a soft moan as he licked and sucked on the Sookie's neck. However, he abruptly stopped.

Hastily, Eric opened the car door. He pulled himself and Sookie out. Closing and locking it once they were out. Using his vampire speed, Eric and Sookie, who was still wrapped around his waist, were in his home. Eric carried Sookie up the stairs and down the long, darkened hallway. He stopped for a moment to open the double doors of the master bedroom.

Eric's bedroom was dark and sparse. The walls were a cream color with dark wood floors, matching the wood in the hallway. A large turquoise and green Persian rug covered most of the floor. There was a dark mahogany sleigh bed that sat against the back wall. Golden, satin sheets graced the mattress with matching comforter. A dresser of the same type of wood sat on the opposite wall, with a flat screen mounted above it. There were two other doors, one from a closet and another for a private bathroom-Sookie assumed.

She was still linked around Eric's waist, feeling weightless as he easily held her up with one arm tucked under her butt. He walked them over to bed. Eric gently laid her down as he climbed on top of her. His nimble fingers pushed a few strands of hair out of her face. Cupping her face, Eric pulled her up slightly to meet his.

He crashed his lips onto hers. Eric would have gone on kissing her for the rest of eternity, however, Sookie had to break away. She tried to catch her breath, which proved to be difficult. He watched her intently, his topaz blue eyes soaking her in. Just his stare made Sookie squirm.

Eric leaned down, partially burying his face into her hair. He inhaled her intoxicating scent.

"Yield to me, Sookie," Eric said wolfishly.

--

So, yeah I am really, really sorry about the delay. School can be a nuisance, what can I say?

Will Sookie yield to Eric, well you'll just have to stick around to find out. Drop me a review or comment on the subject. Until next time.

-Forever Is Never Forever (Again, sorry.)


	11. Lust Consumes All

Once again, thank you my reviewers and readers! I can't believe there are so many of you!

Well, this chapter is the reason why this story is rated M. And I'll leave it that. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: Nothing belongs to me, unfortunately!

--

_Yield to me, Sookie._ His words were ringing in her ears. Sookie stared into his glaze. She could sense his longing for her. Eric wanted to make Sookie his in every way and in every sense. As his lifemate, lover, and everything else in between.

Sookie closed her eyes for a brief moment. She wished to feel Eric's touch and to satisfy a fantasy she had since the day she met him. Sookie then revealed her brilliant blue eyes to Eric again. Who was admiring her with his own blue gems. Sookie caught Eric's lips in a hot kiss. Running her tongue along his bottom lip, Sookie was asking for entrance. Eric obliged without a second thought.

Eric worked the button of her jeans out of its loop with his one hand. He fought for dominance as he kissed Sookie harder. All the while, his hands were shimming Sookie out of her jeans. Once they were around her knees Sookie was able to kick them off.

Her hands shakily wrapped themselves around the edge of Eric's shirt. Sookie pushed the soft material up over his muscular stomach and chest. Eric ducked his head, allowing Sookie to pull the shirt over his head. Eric quickly pulled his arms out and tossed the shirt to the floor.

Eric left her lips-much to Sookie's protest. He kissed his way down her neck, grazing her skin with his now protruding fangs. Sookie let out a moan. She ran her fingers through his golden wheat colored hair. Eric literally ripped the tank top from Sookie's body. The maroon fabric fell to the floor. He continued to kiss his way down to her pert breasts. Her polka-dot bra met the same demise as Sookie's shirt. Eric wrapped his lips around her hard nipple while massaging the other with his left hand.

Sookie voiced her pleasure as Eric continued. Eric smirked. Sookie wrapped her fingers around the waist of Eric's jeans. They found their way to the button, undid it, and pushed the heavy material down Eric's long, muscular legs. Eric slipped them off as he continued to suck, nip, and kiss Sookie's breasts.

Eric ran his large hands down Sookie's hips, looping his index and middle fingers around the sides of her matching polka-dot panties. In one swift motion, they were on the floor. He could smell her arousal even more now.

The familiar aching that was building in the pit of her stomach was intensified by Eric's touch. He stroked her little bud, causing another wave of pleasure to radiate through her body. Sookie instinctively arched her back to Eric's touch.

Sookie mindlessly tugged at Eric's silken boxers as Eric continued to play with her bud between his fingers. She eventually got them down around his knees, to which Eric kicked them off. Sookie eyed his manhood, unable to keep herself from gawking. Eric grinned as he kissed her again.

Wanting to return the pleasure he was giving her, Sookie ran her down his shaft. Eric jerked forward as he let out a guttural moan into their kiss. Sookie continued to tease him. Eric could not take the foreplay any longer.

Eric positioned himself in front of her womanhood. He kissed her once more as he slid himself into her silky cavern. Her warm, slippery walls encompassing him as he filled her to the hilt. Sookie gasped in delight and slight pain. Eric did not move, allowing Sookie to become accustom to him.

"Are you ready?" Eric whispered huskily.

"I am," Sookie replied, only audible to him.

Eric pulled out only to thrust himself back into her with vigor no other man could match. He continued steadily, but at a painfully slow pace. Drawing out each and every very fluid movement so Sookie would remember them forever. With each thrust, Sookie dug her nails a little deeper into Eric's back. She was certain she had drawn blood.

She gasped and moaned his name and her satisfaction. He grunted and growled her name in a language unknown to her. Eric could no longer control his slow pace once Sookie voiced her need.

"Eric...faster," Sookie said breathlessly.

"Yes, lover," Eric moaned into her ear.

They were both close.

The aching pleasure that was once only in the pit of her stomach, now consumed her entire body. Her body jerked with rapture. Sookie knew at any moment she'd be over the edge, screaming his name.

With one more thrust, Eric brought Sookie to her orgasm. She was seeing stars as Eric came to his climax as well. Both shouting the names of each other. Her ecstasy was only heightened by Eric sinking his fangs into the firm flesh of her neck. As Eric sucked and slurped her sweet blood, Sookie came down from her high.

Eric collapsed next to her. He listened with great satisfaction as Sookie tried to steady her breath. Her brain was still coming to from her euphoric state. Eric brought her close into his arms. Sookie looked up at him and smiled. She glowed with post-sex happiness. He lovingly licked and kissed his bite marks on her neck. Sookie settled herself against him, her head resting on his chest. To her delight the only thoughts she heard were her own.

"Do you have to leave?" Sookie murmured.

Eric looked down at her, "No, I don't have to."

"Good, then don't," Sookie replied.

Sookie's eyes soon became heavy. And within moments, Sookie fell into a peaceful sleep.

Eric watched her as she shifted in his arms. Her lips occasionally curling into a small smile. She was thinking about him. Sookie's dreams told Eric so.

-

_Deep in her serene sleep, Sookie dreams of all the wonderful things that has happened in her life. There are only a few. It hurts me to know that my lover hasn't had a very happy life. Her dreams allow me to see her past. It's almost like watch t.v., in full color and sound no less. Happy moments of her life include times spent with her friend, Tara and her grandmother, getting the job at the shifter's bar, and meeting...me. Hmm. From our first encounter, I wouldn't have thought that. Perhaps, in light of everything she has modified it to be a happy memory. _

_Her dreams lead to things she hopes for, like her brother finally settling down. Sorry Sookie, I don't see that happening for a while. Another is a raise at work. But what her subconscious lingers on the most is the hope that I one day love her. _

_Do not fret, my dear Sookie. That day is coming soon. _

_I slipped out of bed and headed for my office, downstairs. I needed to make a call to Pam. She picked up on a half ring. _

"Pam, I need you to fill in for me tonight," I said.

"Oh? Has something come up?" she asked, curiously.

"I am staying in with Sookie tonight," I answered.

"Ahhh, I see. Of course. Tell my telepathic friend I say, 'hello'," Pam said promptly.

"I will," I assured her.

_Pam hung up without another word. _

_I silently ascended the stairs once more. Climbing back into bed, I sighed contently. Sookie was sharing the same emotion. _

_Sookie continued to sleep without disturbance. She had snuggled close to me. I held her protectively in my arms. Dawn was nearing and I would have to go to sleep myself. _

_I gently shook Sookie, waking her. She looked up at me, bleary eyed. _

"Hmm?" she asked wordlessly.

"I wish to show you something," I said quietly.

"Alright," Sookie replied sleepily.

_We tumbled out of bed. I slipped my boxers back on. I turned to see my lover looking at the remains of her shirt. Not enough to cover her. I walked over to my chest of drawers. I pulled out a t-shirt. Sookie walked over and took it from me. The edge fell to her mid-thigh. It was enough for now. _

_I took her small hand into mine and led her over to my walk-in closet. The door opened with its familiar creek. I turned on the light, Sookie squinted with the intrusion of the light. We passed through the closet to the door at the end of the small corridor. _

_Opening it, I squatted down to unlatch the trap door to my sleeping place. I looked up to Sookie, who's eyes were looking at me with curiosity. I could sense her happiness. She was enthralled that I was sharing a closely guarded secret with her. _

_I motioned for her to kneel next to me. _

"Should you ever need me," I said simply.

_She nodded. _

"Pam says 'hello' as well," I added.

_Sookie nodded once more. _

_I slid into the cavern. But before I was completely in, I caught her lips with mine. _

"Good day, my lover," I said.

"Rest well," she said as she closed the trap door.

-

_I stared at the trap door for a few moments. Eric showed me where his hidey hole was. This was big. However, I'd save me thoughts on this event for later in the day. I just wanted to sleep right now. With that, I walked through the closet (which by the way, was like the size of my bedroom) and back into Eric's bed. It was ridiculously comfortable. I pulled the satin sheets up to my shoulders and a moment later, I was out. _

_I didn't wake until eleven later that morning. I was feeling refreshed and quite giddy. I sat in bed, last night's events replayed in my head. The rumors were true, sex with Eric is mind blowing. _

_I flopped back down on to the bed, staring at the ceiling. I continued to reminisce over last night. Just thinking about Eric's touch made me shiver with delight. If I thought about it any longer I would have to jump into his little hidey hole with him. _

_I didn't want to get up right away. Because getting up meant I'd eventually have to go work. Not that I don't like to work at Merlotte's, but I just wanted to revel in my happiness a little longer. Regardless, I knew I'd have to get up eventually. _

_That eventually came when my stomach began to growl around quarter of twelve. I tossed aside the soft comforter and got up. Walking down the long hallway I headed for the kitchen. _

_--_

Sorry it's short, but what I want to do next didn't really flow with this chapter. Sookie'll be getting a dose of reality next chapter.

Drop me a review if you're so inclined.

Forever Is Never Forever.


	12. Believe Me

Once again, I have to thank you, my readers and reviewers! And sorry for not posting this sooner!

Huge thanks to my beta, RubySun03! Enjoy!

Disclaimer: Everything pretty much belongs to Allen Ball and Charlaine Harris.

--

_I made my way to the kitchen. I found the fixings for a ham sandwich and some potato chips in the fridge. I wondered who did Eric's shopping. Pam? When I was done eating, I cleaned up and decided to watch a little TV. I started to head out of the kitchen for the family room, when I realized I was only wearing the tee-shirt Eric had given me last night, nothing else. It's not like anyone else was in the house, but it was still slightly embarrassing. What if someone like Bobby Burnham stopped by? Feeling a little self conscious about that, I decided that I should run back upstairs to the guest room and find some bottoms. I rummaged through my duffle, found my blue shorts and slipped them on. _

_Curling up on the sleek leather couch, I found myself watching some medical drama, but soon changed it to a sitcom involving a vampire. Vampire shows seemed to be all the rage these days, but this one wasn't much better. By nature, vamps aren't that funny, but there is always the exception, like Pam. _

_Two hours passed and it was time to get ready for work. I shed Eric's shirt and my shorts and jumped in the shower. I lathered and rinsed, but didn't repeat. Stepping out of the steamy shower, I quickly toweled myself off. I wrapped the towel around my body and another around my head. I dried my hair the best I could with the towel. It would have to do because I wasn't searching this entire house for a hairdryer. _

_I brushed my teeth and combed my hair, which was still damp. I dabbed on a little make-up and I was ready to get dressed. Leaving the bathroom, I walked over to my duffle that was sitting on the loveseat. I pulled out my Merlotte's uniform and put it on. _

_With my Nikes laced up, I was ready to go. I started looking for my purse; I knew it wasn't in the kitchen so I assumed it was in Eric's room. Walking down the long hallway, I made my way in. Scanning the room, I spotted it in the middle of the room, turned over. Everything had fallen out and was scattered about. Ugh! I didn't have time for this! I grabbed everything that was within an arm's length. Quickly, I made sure that my cell phone, wallet, and keys were in my purse. They were, and anything else would have to wait until I got back. _

_Then I remembered that I had never told Eric that I had to work today. I jotted down a note on a piece of paper I found in my purse. Now where to leave it? I figured his office would be a safe bet. Eric would want to check his messages, emails, or something right? _

_Note in hand, I made my way down the stairs. I opened the double French doors to his office and walked in. It matched the rest of the house, modern. I silently walked around the dark wood desk that sat in the middle of the room. Placing the note on the desk, I soon left. _

_I stopped in front of the mirror by the entrance of the door to check out my appearance. I flipped my hair to lie on my shoulders, cleverly hiding the fang marks on my neck. I wasn't embarrassed by them, not in the least. Thanks to Eric's blood, they were healing a little faster too. But most of Bon Temps knew I was going out with Bill and since he'd been away for a month it would look strange. Bill had asked me to tell everyone he had been, "Whisked away on vampire business" if anyone cared to ask. Not many humans know the nitty-gritty of vampire politics, hell I don't and I'm dating one. Regardless, it was easier to just lie. I didn't need to hear the gripes and groans of people wondering why I was cheating on Bill. And I wasn't about to explain the lifemate thing either. Not that anyone would believe the great Eric Northman and I are a 'thing' anyways. _

_Fishing the keys out of my faux leather purse, I walked over to the free-standing garage. Unlocking the Acura, I hopped in. I turned the ignition on and was soon speeding down the main roads of Shreveport. I might just be late for the first time ever. If I wasn't so gosh-darn happy, I think I'd be upset with myself. Nothing could possibly ruin this day. _

_I was singing happily along with the radio when I pulled into the employee parking lot of Merlotte's. It was 4:20. I didn't need to clock-in until 4:30. I wasn't late after all! Tara was just coming in for her shift as well. We greeted each other as we walked towards the back entrance. _

"So where've you been Sook? I stopped by the house yesterday to pick up some clothes and you weren't there," Tara asked curiously.

"Ah, um, I'm staying with Eric for a little bit," I explained.

_She gave me a skeptical look while she tied her apron_, "Oh, ok. How's that lifemate thing working for you?"

"Good," I replied, "How's staying at Lafayette's?"

"It was good until he brought home one of his boyfriends. I love Lafayette and all, but we don't need to know anything about each other's personal lives. And I know enough, if not too much, about his," Tara sighed.

"Well, good news is that the heat wave should break by the end of this week," I said brightly.

_Tara nodded, _"Can't come soon enough."

_We parted ways at the bar. I ran around, like usual, taking orders and getting drinks. However, I was running on autopilot. My mind seemed to be concentrating on the fact that Eric had trusted me with the location of where he spent his daytime rest. I knew this meant a lot, as this was the only time that a vampire was truly vulnerable. In fact, I was floored when he showed me. Knowing that he could trust me with this secret, helped to put my mind at ease about our "relationship". This only heightened my already joyous mood. _

_A few hours had quickly passed, when to my surprise, Jessica and Hoyt came strolling into the bar, holding hands. They sat in my section and I happily scooted over to them to take their orders. _

"Hey, Sookie," Jessica greeted.

"Hi Jessica, Hoyt. How are y"all doing?" I asked.

"Living with Lorena is hell, but tonight I get to see my Hoyt so everything is great," Jessica beamed.

"And you, Hoyt?" I asked.

_He smiled, _"Great, Sookie."

"Well, what can I get you two?"

"I'll have an A positive, please," Jessica said.

"And I'll take a beer," Hoyt added.

"Sure thing," I smiled.

_I ran back over to the bar and placed their orders. Within seconds, Tara produced the drinks. I made my way back to Jessica and Hoyt. I gave them their drinks and took down Hoyt's food order, which I passed along to Terry Bellefleur. _

_Making my rounds to my other tables, I made sure everyone was doing fine. I was on my way to get Jane Bodehouse another drink when Jessica called me over. She was sitting by herself; Hoyt had gone over to Jason's table for a chat._

"Bill wanted me to give you this," she said quietly.

_Jessica slipped me a white envelope, addressed to me with just my first name. It was written in Bill's familiar handwriting. _

"Do you know what's in it?" I asked, curious.

_Jessica shook her head, _"No, I don't. Sorry."

"It's fine, I'll open it during my break," I said as I slipped the envelope into my apron.

_My break couldn't come soon enough. I wanted to know what was inside that envelope. As I slung drinks and delivered chicken baskets, I kept touching my apron, making sure I hadn't lost it. Finally around nine I decided everyone in my section was fine and it was ok for me to take a break. _

"Hey, Sam I'm going on break," I said as I passed the bar.

"Ok, Sook," Sam replied mindlessly. _He was busy making drinks. _

_I went into Sam's office. Sitting down in one of the chairs in front of Sam's desk, I pulled out the envelope. I slid my thumb under the adhesive flap and pulled it up. Inside was a letter. Opening the letter, I began to read. _

My Dearest Sookie,

I cannot express in mere words how much I miss you. Hours seem like days with Lorena. Six months will be a lot longer than I ever expected. What keeps me strong is the knowledge that I will be seeing you soon. Once I am free, I will fight Eric for you. I do not care that he is your lifemate, you belong to me! I love you too much to lose you so easily. I am miserable without you.

I hope to send another letter to you soon. However, Lorena continues to try and override my authority over Jessica. I will get one to you, I promise. Please take care.

Bill

_I had to reread the letter again. The last I talked to Bill, he had given up on us. Time away had given him time to think, I guess. I didn't know what to do. What was there to do? I couldn't think about this now. I was already five minutes over my break. _

_Stuffing the letter and envelope back into my apron, I left Sam's office. I took a deep breath before making the rounds to my tables. I checked on everyone, running back and forth to refill drinks and get more food. It would be another hour until the crowds died down. I thought about sending a letter back to Bill. Maybe Jessica could give it to him too. _

_I walked over to Jessica and Hoyt. First, I made sure they were ok in the drink department. They were. _

"Hey, Hoyt. Can I steal Jessica for a few minutes?" I asked.

"Sure," Hoyt said as he kissed Jessica on the cheek.

_She slid out of the booth. I led her to the back of Merlotte's. We went outside to the employee parking lot. _

"How's Bill doing?" I asked.

"Great. He and Lorena are getting along just fine, unfortunately. I hate that bitch. They're all lovey-dovey now. It's gross," Jessica sighed, "We're going on a 'little vacation' soon, which will probably mean they'll be off somewhere while I'm stuck in the hotel room."

_I felt like I was just slapped in the face. He lied to me and he didn't even lie to my face. _

"Since...when?" I barely got out.

"Hmm, about the time Bill came to visit you," Jessica said.

"That lying bastard!!" _No wonder he took the lifemate thing so easily at first_.

_I was hit with waves of different emotions. Anger, sadness, rage, disappointment, and pity were just a few. _

"Have I done something wrong, Sookie?" Jessica asked, looking confused.

"No, _you_ haven't done anything wrong," I assured her through the grit of my teeth.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, just tell Bill I don't want anymore letters," I replied, "I'm sorry, Jessica, but I have to get back to work."

"It's fine," she said warily.

_I allowed her to go in first while I stayed outside. I needed to hit something. Bill's face seemed perfect right about now. I couldn't believe it. No, that's a lie. I could believe that I would trick myself into thinking he loved me. That I had restored some shred of humanity in him. Stupid, naïve Sookie, never had a boyfriend and fell hard for the first one! He probably got a good laugh every time he lied to me and I believed him. Eff me! _

_I wanted to continue to stew on this new development, but at the moment I had to work. Luckily, most of my tables had left, or they would have been witness to my seething anger. _

_-_

_Closing time could not have come quickly enough. I was in Sam's office getting my stuff ready to go home. I had stowed my pen and tablet in my little cubby-hole and was ready to leave once I got my keys out my purse. _

_Sam entered while I smoothed out my hair. He had abruptly stopped walking. Although I can't clearly read his mind, I can feel emotions from my boss. And at present, I could definitely feel anger radiating from Sam's brain. I turned to see why. He was staring at my neck. _

"You let Eric bite you?!" he exclaimed.

"Yes, I did Sam," I said coldly.

_He glared at me, _"Why?"

"Because we had sex, that's why," I hissed, "And before you ask why again, it's because I care about Eric, a lot. Love, I don't know… Maybe, but right now, I don't need you giving me the third degree!"

_I could feel the hot, prickly tears forming in my eyes. I let them fall. Sam's mind changed from frustration to concern. _

"Sookie, what happened, you were in such a good mood when you showed up today?"

"Nothing. Just know that I'm not mad at you," I said.

_Sam was unconvinced, but let it go for now, _"Fine. Are you alright to drive home?"

"Yeah, I'm fine."

"Ok, I'll see you in a couple of days," Sam said as he sat down in his chair.

"Bye."

"Call me if you need to talk," he added.

"Thanks Sam," I replied sullenly.

_I left his office. I walked out the back door and towards my car. Eric was standing by the Acura. _

"I could sense your distress. What's wrong, lover?" he asked smoothly.

"Lorena's a bitch," I sniffled.

"Yes, I know that," he said with a brief smirk.

_I gave him a half-hearted smile. _

"Lorena has done something to hurt you," Eric presumed.

"No, not just her," I corrected, trying to stifle the tears that were threatening to fall.

"Then Bill has hurt you as well?"

_I nodded, _"Yes, he has. Before I tell you, can we go home first?"

"Of course, give me your keys," he said.

_I handed them to him. Unlocking the passenger side door, Eric held it open for me. I plopped myself down in the seat. Eric closed the door and was soon sitting next to me. Silently, we left the parking lot. We were in Shreveport before I knew it. I was still brooding. _

"How did you get to Merlotte's?" I asked, just now noticing he hadn't brought the Corvette.

"I flew," he replied nonchalantly.

_I laughed, more than what was probably necessary. Eric gave me a confused look. _

"Oh, you're serious?"

"I am," Eric said as we turned down the private driveway.

"That's your special ability then?" I asked.

"It is. Perhaps we'll fly somewhere together one day," Eric smiled.

"Yes, maybe in a plane," I replied, feeling cheeky.

_Eric did that fake pout that always made me laugh, _"What? You don't trust me?"

"Of course I trust you...to book plane tickets," I smirked.

_Eric's laughter filled the interior of the car. _

"I promise I won't drop you," he assured me.

"You better not."

_We pulled up to the garage. It was around twelve-thirty when we got there. Getting out of the car, we walked up to the house and entered. I dropped my things on the little table underneath the mirror in the foyer. _

"I'd like to get a bath and then we can talk," I said.

_I made my way towards the stairs. I wasn't even on the third step when Eric scooped me up into his arms. I wasn't in the mood to protest. I let him do as he pleased. Eric whisked me away to the master bathroom._

_It looked like a mini-spa retreat. There was a large rectangular tub to the left, surrounded by sleek wood paneling. The tub itself was centered in a larger basin which, I assumed, was to allow for overflow. It was surrounded with pale marble that matched the counters and more wooden paneling. There was a big square mirror hanging over the sink and white marble floors. It was beautiful. _

_Eric set me down on a wooden bench that matched the paneling. There were towels and two dark purple glass vases next to me. He silently turned the knobs of the faucet and soon the room filled with the sound of running water. _

_He walked over to me and brushed his lips against mine. Peeling my work clothes off, I tossed them to the side. Eric followed suit. Once we were down to our birthday suits, Eric picked me up once more. He lowered me into the wonderfully warm water and soon hopped in himself. _

_Since he was so tall, Eric's knees stuck out of the water. They provided me with a good place to rest my hands. I heard the familiar squirting noise of shampoo behind me and to my delight, I soon felt Eric working my hair between his hands. _

"Now, tell me what happened," he said calmly.

_I sighed, _"Jessica came into Merlotte's with Hoyt. She gave me a letter from Bill. He said that he missed me and he couldn't stand being with Lorena."

_I paused, trying to keep myself from getting upset again. _

"He also said he was willing to fight you for me," I added.

_Eric literally snorted. _

"And that he loved me," I finished.

_I waited while Eric washed the shampoo out of my hair. He was done and now waiting for me to continue. I looked up at him. _

"I wasn't really sure what to think. The last I talked to Bill, we were pretty much over. So, I talked to Jessica. She told me that Bill and Lorena are together again and they're going on a little getaway," I summed up.

_More tears were threatening to form. I suppressed them the best I could. I turned half way to face Eric. _

"He lied to me, Eric! I can't believe I was so stupid to believe him," I whimpered in self-pity.

_Eric gently turned me all the way, so I was now facing him, _"No, Sookie. You're not stupid for believing him. You whole heartedly thought he cared that deeply for you. Do not blame your emotions. It was Bill. Every pain you feel now is because of him, not because you're naïve."

"I know, but I was just so used to hearing everyone's thoughts that when I met Bill, he was my little solace. I put so much trust in him," I continued.

_He kissed away the tears that were flowing once more. His lips made their way down to mine. Eric deepened the kiss only to break away a moment later. _

"You know, I will always be true to you, Sookie," he said.

"Yes, I know Eric. Thank you," I said softly, and I actually believed him.

--

Well there you have it. Hope you enjoyed it. Drop me a review if you're so inclined.

Also, I've created a forum for this story and my _SVM _story as well. 'Words I Don't Understand and Love Child Forum' is the title and it's under the 'SVMl' category. Or you can find it on my profile page. Check it out for goodies and previews to this story. ;)

Forever Is Never Forever.


	13. Old Foes

Well I'm sorry this took so long to post, but I hope you enjoy it! Thanks again to my readers and reviewers! I am eternally grateful for my beta as well, RubySun03.

Disclaimer: I don't own a thing, sadly.

--

_For two nights I was free from slinging drinks and burgers. I love my job, but it was good to have some days off too. Life was relatively good, all things considered. It had been two weeks since Jessica had handed me the letter of utter lies. Two weeks, since I found out the first person I had ever loved probably never really loved me. As far as I was concerned, he was now a Nameless void in my life._

_I was past the self-pity and anger stages; however, I hadn't miraculously gotten over it either. It still hurt from time to time. But, thanks to Eric's kind words I was trudging through it. We were doing alright as well. I'd like to think we were better than alright-we were happy. Although, I hadn't seen him recently. He was busy dealing with Sheriff stuff, as well as making up his hours at Fangtasia. Apparently, he had Pam or someone cover for him while I was staying with him. He did, however, manage to stop by Merlotte's a few times, but that's all I have seen of him. And I was getting a bit...antsy. It had been two weeks of only brief kissing. And well, when it's good you want more. I wanted more._

_I had since moved back into my Gran's house, but not without a protest from Eric. I hadn't completely moved out of Eric's house, I still had a toothbrush and some spare clothes in his house. It was good to be home though. I had missed my Gran's house. It was a good thing I came back when I did too, the house was covered in a fine layer of dust and the grass needed to be cut like you wouldn't believe. Cleaning wasn't one of Tara's fortes. Gran would've had a fit if she'd seen her house like this. So the first day back I scrubbed the house, top to bottom. The second day I cut and clipped the yard and garden. By the middle of the week the house was back in order._

_Evidently, Tara had found herself a small split-level where Lafayette lived. She had since moved in. So the house's messy state was excusable. I only discovered this new development when Tara had come back to pick up some extras she had left behind. But that was in Tara's nature, no notification, just a "Hey, by the way" announcement. I would miss her company. I had grown accustomed to having someone to come home to. Whether it was Gran, Tara, Nameless, or Eric, someone had always been there. Oh well, maybe time to myself would heal my no-so-broken heart faster._

_We were experiencing strange weather in Bon Temps. No sooner had the heat wave passed we were in the middle of a cold spell. Well, cold by late September standards. It was enough to drag out one of the knitted-wool blankets from the closet. But, I would still sleep with my windows partially open. It wasn't that cold._

_It was around six-thirty when I finally finished my errands for the day. I got a bite to eat before settling down to relax. I was sitting in the living room watching some TV when I felt a calm, familiar presence walking towards my door. It was Eric. He allowed himself in and came to sit next to me. I turned to greet him, only to have my words stifled by a kiss. Not that I minded._

"Good evening to you too," I said.

_Eric smirked_, "How are you this evening, lover?"

"Fine. You?"

"Well," he replied, "I came to ask if you would like to join me at Fangtasia tonight."

"Sure," I said.

"And perhaps you would care to spend the night as well?" Eric offered.

"I would love to," I smiled, "First I need to change."

"All right," he said.

_I stood up and headed for my bedroom. Eric was following steadily behind me. I went over to my closet to pick out something to wear. I took in to account the weather, while looking for an outfit. I could hear the springs of my mattress creak and cry under Eric's weight. I pulled out a pair of slim black pants and a plum colored V-neck sweater. Throwing the clothes on the bed, next to Eric, I dropped to the floor and stuck my arm under my bed. I felt around for the boots I had thrown under there last week. I had been cleaning out my closet and hadn't put them back where they belonged. I really wish I had now._

_Eric leaned over_, "What are you doing lover?"

"Looking for my boots," I muttered as I stuck my head under the bed.

_Through the dusty darkness, I spotted the shine of my faux leather boots. Plucking them from their resting spot, I carefully came out from underneath my bed. I sneezed several times, that's what I get for cutting corners while cleaning. I straightened myself up. Placing the sweater in front of me on the bed, I started to remove my sweatshirt. However, Eric stopped me. He stood up._

"Allow me," he said just above a whisper.

_Slowly, Eric pushed the heavy fabric of the sweatshirt up my torso. Of course, he took a moment to stop and rest his hands atop my breasts. I raised my arms, allowing Eric to pull the sweatshirt over my head. He tossed it onto the bed as he leaned forward to kiss me. I returned his kiss, expecting it to be like the ones we shared briefly outside of Merlotte's. Much to my delight, Eric deepened the kiss with the wondrous intrusion of his tongue. His hands landed on my hips and picked me up. I instinctively wrapped my legs around his waist._

_Eric walked us over to the front of the bed. He laid our entangled bodies down on the mattress. We continued our battle for dominance as I kissed him harder. I soon felt a gush of cool air hit my now bare legs. I smiled into his kiss, knowing we'd be late going to Fangtasia._

_-_

_During our drive to the club, Eric was down right chatty. For Eric at least. He updated me on his duties as Sheriff. I was also informed that Fangtasia would be getting a new set of shirts to sell at the souvenir shop. Eric offered me one, which I gladly accepted. They made the best sleep shirts._

_We arrived at the bustling bar. Eric parked around back, next to what I assumed was Pam's car. Before my seatbelt was fully unbuckled, the passenger side door was open. Eric helped me out of the bucket seat with a swift pull of his arm. With his arm wrapped around me, we strolled up to the employee entrance. Pam greeted us while we went into Eric's office. I sat on one of the chairs placed in front of Eric's desk, while he stood by the closet. He had the door open and was checking his appearance in the mirror that was fixed to the inside of the door. Pam informed Eric that he was due to start his hours within twenty minutes. He nodded. Pam then turned on her heels and returned to her stand as bouncer._

_No sooner had the words left Pam's mouth; I felt a strange surge of emotion. Although I wasn't completely sure, I pegged it as jealously. I thought about what Pam said to Eric and what it entailed. Hoards of women (and some men) throwing themselves and fawning over Eric. My boyfriend was about to be hit on by a bunch of people, groveled to, and I couldn't help it. Hmmm, yep, jealously seemed about right._

_Eric laughed_, "Green is an interesting color on you."

"I can't help that I don't like people hitting on you," I returned.

_Eric left his spot from in front of the mirror. He walked over and knelt down beside me._

"You're right, you can't. But, as I have told you before, I am devoted to you and you alone," Eric reminded me.

"I know," I sighed.

"Good," he replied.

_Before he stood up, Eric brushed his lips against mine. He took my hand into his and we left his office. I hadn't been in Fangtasia for a while, but nothing had really changed. Except, Eric's throne-like chair was missing. I gave him a questioning look as we passed the area where it used to sit._

"Pam thinks that if I sit among the crowd, in a booth for example, I appear to be more approachable," Eric exampled with a hint of sarcasm.

_I chuckled_, "Oh really?"

"You don't think so?"

"Sitting on a throne or in a booth doesn't make you any less scary," I shrugged.

"That didn't stop you from waltzing right up to me," he smirked.

"Well, I didn't find you to be that intimidating," I lied.

_Eric grinned even more_, "If you say so, lover."

_We sat ourselves down in a booth. I sat closer to the wall while Eric sat towards the open floor. The booth was located to the far left of the bar. Eric made his appearance at the height of occupancy. I was sure I heard a few squeals as we walked through the crowd. I had to restrain myself from outwardly rolling my eyes when I heard the litany of thoughts._

_Ginger came over and greeted Eric with the whole "Master Eric" bit. She then took down my order of a gin and tonic. Ginger sauntered her way back over to our booth with my drink, but her eyes never left Eric. He was doing his "cold, heartless vamp" persona so he didn't even acknowledge Ginger. Regardless, she was still gracious._

_Throughout the night our booth was approached by admirers of all shapes and sizes. At first it was annoying, but as the night progressed I was becoming more and more amused by it. It was around ten-thirty when I saw a familiar red-headed vampire come into Fangtasia. It was Jessica._

_She cautiously approached Eric and I. Jessica mindfully inclined her head to Eric, who returned it with one if his own._

"Good evening Sheriff, Sookie," she greeted.

"Hey, Jessica," I replied.

_She looked to Eric_, "May I sit?"

"Yes," Eric said.

_She sat across from us,_ "It's so nice to be out of the damn house."

"You didn't bring Hoyt with you?" I asked, just noticing she was alone.

"Lorena won't let me see him and Bill doesn't do anything to stop her," Jessica groaned, "He's just so infatuated with her. It's ridiculous!"

_It hurt to hear this. Eric must have sensed this because he took my hand into his underneath the table. We exchanged a brief glance. But my face was neutral, allowing Jessica to finish her rant._

"She's such a bitch," Jessica continued.

"I know that," I agreed.

"So," she huffed, "I snuck out. I can't take them anymore."

"I always knew Bill would be a poor maker," Eric commented.

_I wasn't surprised that Jessica would do something like this. I couldn't help but smile, despite the fact that Nameless was still enjoying himself. And I was still suffering, sort of. Jessica then excused herself, once again inclining her head to Eric. She left to mingle with other vampires and humans. Eric turned to me._

"I can take you home if you want," he said softly.

"No, it's fine. I just wish I could make him feel as bad as I did," I said.

_A dark look crossed Eric's face. It was soon followed by a smirk_, "I can do that."

"As nice as that offer is, I want to do it," I grinned.

_In all actuality I'm not that vindictive. But, it's nice to pretend. Although, a small part of me wanted to ineffectively punch Nameless in the face. But as I said, it wouldn't do any good except make me feel a tiny bit better._

_The night grew later and the crowd dwindled down. Eric had left the floor for his office to deal with some sort of 'crises'. However, I stayed out and talked with Jessica. We were perched at one of the tall tables with our drinks. I was working on my second gin and tonic while Jessica sipped her TruBlood. While we chatted, my peripheral vision caught a glimpse an unfortunately familiar face. I turned to look if I was truly seeing who I was seeing. Yep, I was. Much to both mine and Jessica's dismay, Lorena had shown up._

_She strode over to our table. Her face was blank, but her eyes showed how confident and haughty she was. Lorena put a fake, pleasant smile on her face once she reached our table._

"Jessica, dear, what are you doing here?" she asked sweetly.

_Jessica rolled her eyes_, "Not having to listen to you and Bill bump pelvises."

"Bill told you, you couldn't leave," she scolded.

"No, you did and Bill agreed because he's whipped," Jessica shot back.

_Lorena's brow came together_, "You're coming home right now."

"Like hell I am. You might be Bill's maker, but you're not mine," Jessica growled.

"I am your elder, you still have to listen to me," Lorena countered.

_Jessica seemed to be at a loss for words. Her eyes left Lorena and looked to me, asking for help. I could only weakly shrug back. Lorena let out a shrewd laugh once she realized I was sitting there as well,_ "Well, well I'm mighty surprised to see Bill's human plaything here."

"And I'm surprised to see you here too. I thought you'd be too busy forcing Bill to do your bidding to realize that Jessica was missing," I retorted.

_Lorena scowled at me._

"I don't know what he ever saw in you," she sighed.

"A pulse?" I hissed.

_Lorena scoffed_, "I guess you realized he doesn't love you anymore."

"He's only with you because you're his maker," I spat back.

"He doesn't miss you," Lorena said with a grin.

_I groaned_, "Keep him!"

"Why did he ever like you? You won't even fight for him," she sighed once more.

_I stood up, fed up with her shit, "What do you want? To rub it in my face that you won Bill back? Well, you didn't. You had to use the Magister and your influence as he maker to get him back. You're no better than I am. In fact, you're worst."_

_With in an instant Lorena's fangs had extended and she had a death-like grip around my neck. My two hands were wrapped around her slender wrist, keeping her from snapping my neck. Eric's blood may have given me extra strength, but nothing compared to Lorena's. Everyone's eyes were on us. They murmured to one another. The humans were visibly startled. She dug her nails into my skin. I squirmed under her grip._

_Before I could do anything else, Eric's booming voice rang throughout the entire bar. Everyone went silent._

"Enough!" he bellowed.

_Lorena immediately let go of me. I let out a few hoarse coughs as I gasped for air. I staggered back, falling into a booth. Jessica was next to me, her arm on my shoulder. Gingerly, I rubbed my neck. I watched as Eric gave Lorena the most intimidating glare I had ever seen. It even made my blood run cold._

"The Magister explicitly told you to not harm Sookie," Eric growled, his fangs fully visible.

_Lorena was silent._

"Leave now before I stake you myself," Eric ordered.

"Jessica is to come with me as well," Lorena said indigently.

_Eric flashed another cold glare_, "You are not her maker. You have no bearing over her. Now leave."

_Lorena left muttering a few things someone shouldn't say to a Sheriff. But, Eric let it go. He walked over to me and gently pulled me to my feet. Eric escorted Jessica and I out of the bar and two his office. My heart rate had slowed and was no longer threatening to come flying out of my chest. Jessica did not stay long after she entered the office. We said a brief goodbye._

_I was sitting on one of the chairs in front of Eric's desk. I tried to recount what had just happened, but it was too blurred and I too shaken. He was talking to Pam. Their voices were too low for me to clearly hear what they were saying. But I got the gist of it, Pam was going to take over for the rest of the night. Eric walked over to me. Placing his hands on either side of the chair's arms, he leaned in close._

"We'll be leaving shortly," he whispered.

"Ok," I replied numbly.

_Eric slid his keys into my hand_, "Start the car, I'll be out in a moment."

_I nodded. Standing up, I picked up my coat and slid into it. I left the bar through the employee entrance. I was half way to the Corvette only to be pulled back by the collar of my jacket. I soon felt all of the air leave my lungs when a fist met my abdomen. As I fell to the graveled ground, I saw my attacker's face and I knew it well._

--

Yep, cliffhanger. Bummer, I know. ;) Drop me a review if you're so inclined to. Until next time!

Forever Is Never Forever.


	14. Fightin'

Here's chapter 14, enjoy! Thanks again to my readers, reviewers, and beta-RubySun03!

Disclaimer: I own nothing, sadly.

--

_I fell hard on to my back. Lorena stood over me with a smug look on her face. What a bitch. I staggered to my feet, but before I could get my bearings she unleashed another hit on me. I stumbled back, but now with adrenaline coursing through my veins I was moving faster. My brain finally caught up to what was happening and I was able to block Lorena's next punch. I moved to jab her in the side however, with her speed, Lorena was able to avoid it. She moved to kick me, but I blocked it. Caught off guard by her first attack, Lorena hit me square in the jaw which knocked me for a loop. _

_Using my incapacitated state against me, Lorena doled out several attacks. My body reacted instinctively by throwing my arms up to protect myself. Her barrage ceased momentarily, which I used to my advantage. I threw a couple of quick, effective jabs at Lorena. Eric's blood gave my punches an extra boost, one of which grazed Lorena's jaw. Her razor sharp fangs scraped across my knuckles causing a stream of blood to come flowing out. I cringed as I held my wounded right hand in my left. Lorena licked her lips at the taste of my blood. _

"I now understand why Bill only fed from you. Your blood is quite delectable," Lorena said with a bloody smile.

_It made my skin crawl. I had backed my way underneath one of the floodlights. Lorena had disappeared into the defined shadows cast by the lights. My heart raced. I threw my mental net out, trying to find the void. But as soon as I found her, she was already in front of me. She hurled me against the cinder-block wall of the bar. The impact was so hard, I bounced back and landed on the ground. I had the wind knocked out of me again. With her vampire speed, Lorena appeared over me again. But this time she was much closer and with the same haughty look she had when I first saw her earlier this evening. _

_She pinned me to the ground by the shoulders. I fought to kick her away, but it was all in vain. My eyes scrambled to find something that could help. To the left of me, I spied the remnants of a wooden crate. I stretched my arm as far as I could to reach the would-be-stake, my fingers just touching the edge. Lorena lowered her head to mine. _

"It's a shame no one will taste your succulent blood after tonight," she said triumphantly.

"The real shame here is that Bill won't ever see you again," I hissed.

_I then shut my eyes and shoved the jagged end of the stake into Lorena's abdomen. It went in like a hot knife into butter. I heard her gasp in surprise. I flinched when I felt the splatter of cold vampire remains hit my body. It was the second time I was caught in the middle of a vampire staking and beaten in a bar parking lot. Two times too many. _

"I didn't think Sookie had it in her to kill someone," Pam said surprised, somewhere to my right.

_Opening my eyes, I found Eric and Pam hovering over me. Their fangs were fully visible. Eric kneeled down next to me and helped me to sit up._

"Are you alright," Eric asked.

"I feel really, really gross," I groaned, "and everything hurts."

_My right hand was throbbing and it hurt to breathe. I ached all over._

"Other than that?"

"I'm just peachy-keen," I replied, "and I kinda hate you right now."

_Eric chuckled_, "And why's that?"

"You're supposed to be able to sense what's happening to me at all times. You were a little slow on the uptake," I said, a bit snarky.

"I'm sorry I wasn't out here in time," Eric apologized, genuinely.

"Not enough," I replied.

_I could tell he was heartfelt with the apology, but right now I wanted to hear something more empathetic. Call me selfish, it would make me feel better though._

"My dearest Sookie, lover and lifemate, the next time your evil ex-boyfriend's maker comes to attack you, I'll be sure to be there to protect you from any harm. Your goddess-like body will not suffer even the smallest of scratches," he said with a smirk.

"You're an ass," I sighed, but with the best smile I could muster up.

"You love my ass," Eric grinned.

"Can we stop talking about Eric's ass and get Sookie inside?" Pam piped up.

"I think that's a good idea," I agreed.

_Eric nodded, _"As do I."

_Eric scooped me up and took me back inside the bar, with Pam trailing right behind him. We went into the storage room and over to where the employee bathroom was. There was a small, very basic shower in there. I had used it the last time to wash off staked-vampire parts as well. But this time was going to be a lot harder. I didn't know if I had the energy to stand. Pam started the water and Eric lowered me on to a folding chair. _

"Will you be alright by yourself?" Eric asked.

_I could hear the concern in his voice. I nodded, _"Yeah. Pam do you mind staying just in case though?"

"Not at all Sookie," she replied.

"Ok, thanks," I said, giving her a weak smile, "Go finish up whatever you were doing and I should be done by then."

"I'll be done shortly," Eric said.

_Pam helped me peel off my clothes. She offered to bag them so I could take them home, but I told her to toss them. Miraculously, my boots made it through unscathed. A vampire flake here or there, but that was it. I carefully stepped into the shower and for a good ten minutes just allowed the water to run down my body. Grabbing the soap, I gently scrubbed away anything else that still stuck to me. On top of hurting, every one of my cuts and scrapes stung and burned under the hot water and soap. Once I knew I was clean, I shut off the water. And before I could ask, Pam's white hand stuck in from behind the curtain to hand me a towel. _

_I toweled off my body and then my hair. Wrapping the towel around my body, I came out of the shower. Pam was sitting on the folding chair when she handed me something. It was a pair of very lacy, pale blue bikini-style panties. I gave her a look, to which Pam just smiled. _

"I figured you'd want something to wear," she shrugged.

_Well, they were better than nothing. So, I slipped them on. Pam then handed me a button down shirt. I carefully slid it on and buttoned it partially. I was swimming in the shirt, so I figured it must have been one of Eric's. Although I still ached, I felt ten times better than I had before. _

_With my boots in hand, Pam and I left for Eric's office. _

_Once there, she motioned for me to sit. I opted for the red sofa that was catty cornered from the desk, it sat in the middle of the room. Pam perched herself on one of the chairs in front of Eric's desk. Eric came in moments later. He and Pam shared a glance, trading some sort of wordless conversation. Pam promptly left as Eric came over to the couch. He sat down on the edge of the sofa. _

"I want to check your injuries," he said calmly.

_I nodded as I sat up. He gently caressed my face as he ran his forefinger along my jaw. Undoing the few buttons, Eric ran his fingers along my side, I could see the bruises already. His eyes continued the length of my torso, but they soon stopped when they saw the lace and frills. He chuckled, _"I didn't know you were a lingerie kind of girl."

"They're Pam's," I said, blushing.

_He smiled, _"You look lovely in them."

"Oh, thank you," I said, still a healthy shade of red I'm sure.

_Eric took my right hand into his and inspected it. He noted all of the little details. Tenderly, he laid my hand down and looked up at me. _

"We don't have to call Dr. Ludwig like I first suspected," Eric said. He seemed relieved, "But, I want you to have some of my blood."

_I buttoned the shirt back up, _"Just a little, I don't like having so much of your blood in such a small amount of time."

"Fair enough," Eric said acceptably, "It can only strength our bond, though."

"Yeah, but I'd rather not go crazy either," I replied.

_Eric grinned, _"Let's go home first."

"Do you mind taking me to my Gran's house? I'd just like to sleep in my own bed tonight," I said sleepily, "But, you're more than welcome to stay. You can use the hidey hole I have in the spare bedroom."

"You thought I'd leave you alone tonight?" he asked, looking surprised.

"No, but I didn't want you to think that you're not welcome to stay after I went to sleep," I rebutted.

"I see," he replied, "I assume my keys are somewhere in the parking lot."

"Yup."

"I'll send Chow or someone out later to find them." he said, more to himself.

"How are we going to get home?" I asked.

"Fly," Eric said with a smile.

"Uh....really?" I asked.

"Why not?"

_Why not indeed. It's not like he would drop me or something like that. It just seemed like a strange option, I suppose. And I was a little surprised that he was willing to leave his Corvette. I figured Eric was the kind of guy that thought of his car as his child. And he just might, but it's good to know that I matter more. _

"Alright, let's go," I said after a long minute.

"There's a jacket in the closet," Eric said as he stood up, "It should be long enough."

"Ok, thanks," I said.

_Carefully getting up, I made my way over to the closet. I found the coat Eric referred to, it was a long wool, winter jacket. I guessed it was one of his human minions' since Eric had no need for it. I slipped it on and buttoned it all the way down. It ended mid-calf, the wool at the end of the coat tickled my skin. I sat myself down in Eric's chair and pulled my boots on. He was waiting patiently by the door. _

_Eric and I left his office, we said a short goodbye to Pam. We left through the employee's entrance and the events from earlier came flooding back. Lorena, or what was left of her, sat flaking away. Ick. Eric turned his back to me and motioned for me to hop on. I did. Wrapping my arms around his broad shoulders, Eric held onto my legs which were wrapped around his waist. And with a little jump we were flying off into the night. _

_I held onto Eric for dear life as we flew across the starlit sky. The view was beautiful, the light from the towns dotted across the dark landscape. We were above even the tallest trees, it was enthralling. I felt so free as I inhaled the crisp fresh air. I laid my head against Eric's back. _

"I take it you like the view," Eric observed as he looked back at me.

"M hmm, I do. I'm glad I lost your keys," I said with a laugh.

_Eric chuckled. I love the sound of his laugh. It reverberated across the open sky. _

"You have a wonderful ability," I commented, "I have always wondered what it was like to fly."

"I'm glad I could provide you with the opportunity," Eric replied.

_He moved his head to kiss my fingertips. _

_I saw the familiar clearing in the woods surrounding my house. We descended slowly by the old willow and gently landed. Eric kept me on his back as he walked up to my back porch. He opened the screen door and headed directly for my bedroom. Eric set me down on my bed. I shucked the coat and tossed it on to the floor. Eric sat down next to me, causing the mattress to dip slightly. _

"Since you're taking only a small amount of my blood, it'll take you longer to heal," Eric reminded me.

"I know. I'm actually glad it does. I mean, healing so quickly makes me feel inhuman," I said with a grimace.

"I understand," Eric assured me.

_Although, I don't believe he actually did. It nice to not have that vampire pointedness of not being human. I couldn't blame Eric for not understanding if he didn't. He had been alive for a thousand years now, it's easy to forget. _

"Are you ready?" he asked.

"Yeah," I said with a nod.

_Eric's fangs came out as he brought his wrist up to his mouth. And without flinching, Eric sunk his fangs into his skin. Removing his fangs from his wrist, a trickle of blood sluggishly came flowing out. I put my lips to his wrist, and I drank the thick, but slightly sweet blood. After a bit, I figured I had enough and let go of Eric's arm. _

"You should rest now," Eric advised.

"I think so too," I agreed, "But I want to change real quick."

_Already I felt better. I didn't ache as much and I felt stronger. I went in and out of the bathroom. I finally saw what the damage was. My face was more or less spared. A few scrapes and a couple bruises, but that was it. My body was a different story though. I definitely felt a lot better than I looked._

_ I then headed over to my drawer and pulled out my sleep shirt. I started to unbutton the shirt when Eric approached and took over. He slowly, but nimbly undid my shirt. Sliding the shirt off, I pulled my comfy sleep shirt on. I had more of a pep in my step as I meandered my way over to my bed. _

_Pulling the blue, flowered bedspread back, I slipped under the covers. Eric climbed in on the other side after kicking off his shoes. I snuggled close to him. He wrapped his arms protectively around me. _

"Are you going to get in trouble with the Magister?" I asked.

"Over what?" Eric replied.

"Lorena. She died...for good in your area," I said.

"No, because I wasn't the one who staked her. Although, I would have liked to," Eric said with a devious smile, "The only obligation I may have is to pay tribute to Lorena's maker. If her maker can be located."

"That's good, I guess," I mumbled.

"It is. Tribute is usually significantly cheaper than the fines for staking a fellow vampire," Eric agreed.

_I yawned, _"Just don't turn someone. I can't deal with another Jessica."

"Believe me, neither can I," Eric chuckled.

"Pull the stuff out of the closet in the spare bedroom. I'll put it back in the morning," I said, becoming sleepy.

"I will," he assured me.

_The last thing I remembered was feeling a light kiss on my cheek. _

_I awoke the following morning, a little sore but that's about it. I stretched out and turned to see the time. 10 AM, not too bad. Sitting up, I remembered that Eric was in the hidey hole. I got out of bed and went to the spare bedroom. I moved all of the things back into the closet, making it look all normal again. _

_I made my way to the kitchen and cooked up some eggs and toast. I ate my breakfast and with my second cup of coffee I headed out on to the porch. I had the old afghan wrapped around me to keep the late morning chill away. _

_My day was quiet, which I enjoyed immensely. I read outside for a bit and watched some TV. And before I knew it, dusk had settled on to Bon Temps. I had made sure that I removed all of the stuff from the closet. I heard the trap door open and Eric shuffle out. He came waltzing out and over to me. I was curled up on the recliner. He kissed me and then headed over to the couch. Eric stretched out on the couch, laying back with his arms tucked behind his head. _

"How are you feeling?" he asked.

"Getting there, thanks to you," I said with a smile.

"Anything for you, lover," Eric said sincerely.

_My smile faltered when I felt a familiar void approaching my house. Eric must have sensed him too, because we were both on our feet in a matter of seconds. Eric was by the front of the door and ready to go. Fangs out and his muscles tense. I pulled on his arm slightly, indicating I wanted to answer the door. I only partially opened it, keeping Eric obscured. Although, we both knew he'd know Eric was here._

"Bill," I said flatly.

"Sookie," he said breathlessly.

"Yes, hello Bill," Eric said, coming into view.

--

Well, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Drop me a review if you feel like. I enjoy hearing from you guys! Until next time. :)

Forever Is Never Forever.


	15. New Beginnings

Sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry! Please forgive me for the outrageous delay of this chapter. I wasn't 100% sure where I was going with this story, but with help from my beta, RubySun03, we've worked that problem out! So, sit back and enjoy. Again, sorry!!!

Disclaimer: I own nothing, sadly.

--

_Neither Bill nor Eric dared to move. They simply stood there and stared each other down for a long moment. Muscles tense, fangs out. Eric's face was cold and stoic. He sent a clear and threatening message. Bill's stubborn visage could only hold for so long. He was already at a disadvantage since he was several centuries Eric's junior, as well as his subordinate. The tension in the air was so thick it was almost suffocating. I stepped out on to the porch, fearing if I didn't move one of them would. I looked at Eric and then to Bill. I did my best to appear neutral and calm, but on the inside my heart was racing and my blood was pumping. I feared that at any moment one of them was going to charge at the other._

"What do you want Bill?" I asked in a semi-level voice_. _

"I want you back, sweetheart," Bill replied pleasantly.

_The way he said 'sweetheart' pulled at my heartstrings. Yes, I was still mad as hell at him. But, I still hadn't forgotten all the good times we had. Then again, he happily went back to that awful Lorena. I wondered if he knew she was finally gone. He must've noticed that she hadn't come home last night. I'm very sure of that fact._

_ "What about your sentence?" I asked. _

"I don't care about my sentence. I want to be with you Sookie. The Magister can't keep me from you," Bill proclaimed.

"Really Bill? I'm sure the Magister would enjoy hearing that," Eric said in an icy tone.

_Bill shot a glare towards Eric, but then returned his gaze to me, _"Sookie, please, send Eric away. I know I told you I wouldn't and couldn't interfere with you being Eric's lifemate, but I can't deny what my heart feels. I can't ignore how I feel about you Sookie. I'm going to fight for you."

_I clasped my hands together as I left the porch and headed down onto the lawn to him. I gave Bill a loving look and smile. He walked closer to me with a triumphant look upon his face, much like the one Lorena had when she pinned me to the ground. However, when Bill moved to embrace me, my affectionate grin turned to a scowl as I slapped him across the face. Physically, it didn't do a thing to him. But, damn it, it felt good. Bill was as shocked as Eric was amused and I could hear Eric chuckling from the doorway. Not to mention the delight I felt from him as well. _

"What have I done?" Bill asked once he was out of his state of shock.

"You lied to me...about everything!" I shouted, "You sent a letter telling me the same thing you just said. All of it complete bull. Did you think that you could have the both of us once your sentence was over? Did you even truly love me?"

"I do love you Sookie," Bill said, not so convincingly.

"Are you sure about that Bill?" Eric asked as he walked out onto the lawn.

"This does not concern you Eric," Bill growled.

_Eric smirked, _"Oh, but I think it does."

"And how is that?" Bill snapped.

"I made a quick trip down to New Orleans to visit our queen," Eric said vaguely.

"And?"

"And I now know why you were so protective of our little Sookie," Eric finished.

"Eric, what you are you talking about?" I asked, looking back at him.

"I think it would be best if Bill told you," Eric replied.

_I stared at Bill, waiting for an answer. He looked down for a moment, but then picked his head back up. However, he wouldn't look me in the eye. Bill sighed heavily. _

"Sophie-Ann asked that I'd protect you once she found out you were telepathic," Bill said reluctantly as he leered at Eric.

_My brow furrowed in confusion as another wave of anger hit me, _"How did she know?"

"That, I do not know," he replied.

"So what? Did she tell you to come down here and woo me so you could protect me? From what? And why me? There has to be another telepath in Louisiana! Why you?" I demanded.

"There aren't any other telepaths that she knows of. I was to protect you from any other kings or queens who might want to use your ability for their own gain," Bill explained unenthusiastically, "And why me? Because she knew that I was intending on returning home to Bon Temps so Sophie-Ann thought it would be convenient."

"Convenient?! And I'm sure it was just convenient for you to screw with my emotions too!" I hissed as I turned to Eric, "Did you know about this?!"

"No, Sophie-Ann circumvented me all together. As far as I know, none of her sheriffs knew. I only found out about this recently," Eric calmly clarified.

_I felt the rage building up even more. Eric's relaxed, cool presence was the only thing that kept me from finding a stake to impale Bill with. I didn't know what to say. I just sent a cold stare at Bill. He hadn't stopped gazing at me with a look of pity and almost sorrow. Bill broke his gaze from me and looked off to his right, _"I was only doing what I was ordered to do."

"Just because you were commanded to do it doesn't make it right," I retorted.

"Sookie, you don't understand...I couldn't not do it," Bill continued, pathetically.

"You're right Bill, I don't understand your crazy vampire politics," I hissed, "And you know what, I don't want to."

"I understand. But Sookie, you must know I do love you. My love for you was not tainted by my obligation," Bill said, "Please, allow me to show you how much I love you."

"No, I can't. I can't subject myself to that pain again," I replied, coldly, "And even if I did, Lorena would just have to wag her finger and you'd be right back at her side."

"No, I wouldn't. I can't because Lorena has met her final death," Bill murmured.

"You know?" I asked, surprised.

"Of course, despite my feelings towards her I cannot ignore the bond we share," Bill snapped, "Her death is part of the reason I am here tonight. I'm certain Eric has something to do with it."

"Unfortunately, no, I don't have anything to do with that bitch's death," Eric replied, giving Bill a look that made my blood run cold.

"You must have some connection," Bill continued, "Lorena never returned home from Fangtasia last night. Surely one of your minions did your dirty work."

"No, I didn't have the pleasure of having one of my minions, as you call them, stake her either," Eric said, growing annoyed with Bill's insinuations.

"Who are you protecting then?" Bill demanded.

_Eric looked at me, wondering if he should tell Bill. I cleared my throat a little, _"I killed her."

"What?" Bill asked, his brows coming together.

_He looked like I had just killed him mom...ok, technically I did. But technicalities aside, it wasn't like I had intended to stake Lorena. Not to say, that I'm torn up on the inside that she's gone._

"I staked Lorena," I rephrased.

_Bill stared at me, I could feel the animosity, _"Why?"

"She attacked me in the parking lot at Fangtasia. What was I suppose to do, let her kill me?" I snapped.

_For a short moment, I thought Bill was going to say that what I did was unjustifiable. He shook his head hesitantly, _"No, of course not."

"Well then there's no reason for you to be angry with me," I continued, "I never want to see you again Bill Compton."

"Sookie, please," he pleaded.

"No, leave now," I ordered, "if you don't, you'll have bigger problems than Lorena being gone."

_Bill nodded, _"Goodbye, Sookie."

_He turned around and in a blink of an eye, Bill was gone. Eric wrapped his arms around me. I sunk into his embrace. He gently picked me up and took me inside. I felt emotionally and physically drained. I was still sore from last night and my head was filled with a turbulent sea of feelings, mainly residual anger and heartache. I thought my heart was healed, but now I guess not as fully as I thought. Before, I figured I could handle seeing Bill again. But, I guess not. The one good thing I could take from this was that I faced Bill about his infidelity. More importantly though, was that the Bill chapter of my life finally ended and I could fully start a new chapter with Eric now. _

_Eric sat me down on the bed. I gave him a thankful smile. The anger and heartache started to subside and relief began to takeover. I laid down on my bed, my back pressed against the comfy mattress. Eric joined me on the bed. He laid on his side, his head propped up with his arm. Eric laid his arm across my stomach and kissed my temple. _

"Are you okay?" Eric murmured.

_I nodded slightly, _"Yeah."

"Should I have Bill removed from this kingdom?" he asked quietly.

"No, I'm grown up enough to handle seeing him...just not anytime soon," I said, turning my head towards Eric, "And what do you mean by kingdom?"

"Each state is a kingdom and each kingdom has its own king or queen. The Louisiana kingdom's queen is Sophie-Ann Leclerq," Eric explained.

"And each kingdom is broken down into Areas," I added, "which are run by Sheriffs."

_Eric nodded, _"Precisely."

"How did you become Sheriff in the first place?" I asked, curious about his history.

"Like most, I worked my way up the ladder. It didn't take long though, since I'm quite old," Eric smirked, "and ambitious."

"Would you ever want to be king?"

"One day, but not now. I like what I do now. I'm a businessman first, politician second," Eric replied.

"I'm sure kings and queens have their own establishments to run," I presumed.

"They do, but it's not the same, and I like running Fangtasia on my own. They usually have a manager running their business. The farther away you are from your business the easier it is for problems to occur and go undetected. And problems usually lead to corruption. But, if I had to leave the bar to be run by someone, it'd be Pam. Then again, I would prefer to keep her as my second in command," Eric rambled a bit to himself, " Plus, there are a slew of councils and courts that I would have to answer to if I did something that the other kings or queens didn't like. I enjoy only having to answer to Sophie-Ann."

"I'm guessing you're in her good graces," I chuckled.

"Oh yes," Eric grinned, "It comes in handy."

"I can only imagine what you have to do to stay in that position," I wondered aloud.

"Yahtzee," Eric replied simply.

_I gave Eric a look, my brow arched, _"Yahtzee?"

"Yes, Sophie-Ann is fond of the game," Eric shrugged.

"That's not what I was expecting," I replied honestly.

"What were you thinking?" Eric asked, his curiosity peaking.

"I don't know, something like a hired hit-man or servant for a month kind of deal," I explained, feeling silly.

_Eric laughed, _"No, not quite like that. But, I make sure the Queen wins every time though or at the very least I make sure I don't ever beat her."

"What would happen if you did beat her?" I asked.

"Nothing good," Eric shrugged without a care, "When I visited Sophie-Ann one of her humans asked for you."

"Really? Who?" I asked as I rolled over onto my side so I was facing Eric.

"Helen...Hannah...Haley?" Eric said, his brow furrowing as he tried to remember.

"Hadley?" I inquired, although I figured it would be a stretch.

_His face softened when he heard the name, it clearly rang a bell, _"Hadley, that's it."

"The only Hadley I know is my cousin. But, I haven't seen her in forever. The last I heard she had run away from the rehab center my Gran had paid for," I replied, still a little suspicious, "What did she look like?"

"Hmm...blond, although I don't think naturally, with light-colored eyes," Eric recalled.

"That could be a lot of people," I replied.

"I didn't look very long because I didn't need Sophie-Ann thinking I was lusting after her human," Eric said, shrugging slightly.

"Ok- yeah, I can see why that would be a bad idea," I chuckled.

"Especially since your cousin is Sophie-Ann's favorite," Eric added.

_I gave him a surprised look, _"Oh?"

"Yes, it's considered a high honor to be the favorite of a king or queen," Eric continued, "She wanted to say 'hello'."

"Could you take me to see her?" I asked eagerly.

"I can try," Eric said, "but knowing Sophie-Ann, she'll make it difficult."

"I'm sure she will," I agreed.

_Eric pulled me close to him, throwing his leg over the top of mine. He kissed the top of my head, _"I thought of another reason why I don't want to be king now."

"Oh, what's that?" I asked quietly.

"You," he whispered back.

--

Once again sorry! I promise the wait won't be as long for the next chapter!!


	16. Family Business

So, I'm very sorry for the delay once again. I had been busy finishing up school, graduating, and working these past weeks. But, in that time I've worked out pretty much the rest of this story. Just wanna say thanks to my readers and reviewers for sticking out the wait. Also a big thanks to my beta, RubySun03. :) So, enjoy.

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

* * *

_Sookie had just arrived home when I landed on her front step. She was looking much better than the previous night. My blood was helping to heal her nicely, although not as quickly as I would have liked. Sookie greeted me with that familiar, warm smile as she walked up the pathway. I returned it with one of my own. And once she made it to the porch, she stood on her toes to meet my lips with hers. It was short, but sweet. Silently, she took my hand and led me into her house. After dropping her things off on the couch, Sookie threw her arms around me. I sensed that she wanted nothing more than to take me back into the bedroom for the rest of the night. If it were any other night, I'd give into her desires and scoop her up right then and there. She frowned slightly, our bond telling her that she would not get her wish tonight._

"I'm sorry lover, I have business to attend to," I said regretfully.

"Is it business that I want to know about?" she asked.

"I believe so," I replied, "I'm going to see Sophie-Ann tonight."

"To talk about me seeing Hadley?" she presumed.

_I nodded_, "That and other things that have recently surfaced."

"But you were just there a few days ago. Why didn't you talk to her then?" Sookie asked inquisitively.

"Bill was the more pressing matter," I explained, "But apparently there is a bigger problem at hand now."

_Sookie sighed_, "Can't we go just a week without some problem."

"I'm sorry lover," I said as I kissed her atop her head.

"How long will you be?" she asked.

_I thought a moment_, "I shouldn't be longer than tonight."

"Ok," she nodded, "Be careful and you owe me."

"I will be," I grinned, "And I will repay my debt to you from dusk until dawn the next night I see you."

"And that better be tomorrow," she added.

"Of course," I chuckled.

_I leaned down and planted a kiss on her lips. She reciprocated just as vigorously._

"I will see you tomorrow night," I told her.

"Ok," she replied.

_I pecked her on the cheek before taking flight once again. Before heading to Sophie-Ann's residence in New Orleans, I made a stop at the shifter's bar. I saw him running around the back of his trailer. I landed firmly with the shifter's back to me, but he quickly turned around. He appeared to be startled by my presence. I smirked._

"Christ, Eric!" he exclaimed.

"Evening," I replied.

"Something's wrong?" he asked as he looked me over.

"Not now, but maybe in the following days," I said as I looked around at my surroundings.

"Eric, I'm not in the mood for your ambiguity shit. Just tell me what you want. Unlike you, I'd like to go to sleep sometime soon," he groaned.

"Do you have a connection with any Were pack?" I asked tersely, "Mainly in the Mississippi region?"

_His brow pulled together_, "No, I try to stay away from the Weres. Why?"

"Nothing you need to concern yourself with for now," I continued, "I just need to know that I can...rely on you to protect Sookie when I can't."

"What the hell is going on that I need to do that?" he demanded.

"The less you know, the better. For now at least," I told him as I turned to take flight once more, "But I can count on you, can't I?"

"Yeah, of course. But, I want to know what the fuck is going on," he replied sternly.

"In good time, shifter," I said as I took to the air once again.

_I flew through the quiet night sky. I kept myself low enough that I'd go undetected by any passing planes. Helicopters were a different story, but very few passed through this part of Louisiana. New Orleans wasn't too long of a journey, I just hoped that Sophie-Ann wouldn't rope me into another game of Yahtzee. Not that I could say no anyway. I flew over towns and small cities of all types. None of it of real interest. Most of the time I would just pass wooded areas. I eventually stopped when the Queen's palace came into view. I hadn't alerted her to my visit, which I hoped was not an oversight. I quietly landed in the outer portion of the odd grotto she had set up. I saw her guards roaming the area near one of the outside pools. After a few steps, I found Sophie-Ann and her entourage of humans gathered around an in-ground pool. The Queen was lounging in a chaise._

"Ah Sheriff, good evening," she called from her seat.

"Your Majesty," I replied with an inclination of my head.

"Please sit," she added as she sat up.

_I sat across from her. I spotted Sookie's cousin, she was in her rightful place next to the queen in another chaise. She gave me a brief smile._

"So Mr. Northman, what brings you here on this glorious night? Have you come to join me in getting tanned by the stars?" Sophie-Ann asked as she removed her sunglasses.

"No, not tonight your Majesty," I replied apologetically, "I have come to discuss an important matter."

"Oh?" she said, seeming interested.

"Yes, well, I have heard news that the King of Mississippi is planning to take over your Queendom," I said.

_She blinked, but soon laughed_, "You can't be serious."

"As the grave," I said stiffly.

"Why would Russell Edgington want to do something like that? From what I have heard, he and the King of Arkansas are getting married in the coming month," she said pointedly, "He's gaining a good bit of territory there since Arkansas' King has control of the Missouri territory too."

"I do not mean to discredit your source, your Majesty. However, I feel that you should look into this. His marriage to the King of Arkansas could just be a rouse," I explained, "More importantly, Edgington's lust for power might not be satisfied by the territories gained through his marriage. If it is not, if he should take your Queendom, that will surely be disastrous for all of us."

"Well, where did you hear this information?" she asked curiously.

"A Were," I began, "and much to his misfortune, he wandered too close to my Area and my bar."

"Was he from Mississippi?"

"Yes, from Jackson specifically," I replied, "And he had been drinking vampire blood."

_Sophie-Ann hmm'd as she thoughtfully looked to Hadley, who looked quite lost. This conversation was going as horribly as I thought it would._

"Your Majesty, the Were told me that Edgington promised his pack V if they'd help him take over Louisiana," I said, "One Were on V is troublesome enough. It took two of us to subdue him."

"How'd you get him to talk?" she asked as she mindlessly stared at her painted nails.

"That's really not important," I said with a short grin, "If we move quick enough we can stop this-"

_She held up a finger, cutting me off_, "I am low on resources and I have few favors left. I am not about to waste them on a hunch."

"WIth all due respect, your Majesty, I feel this is more than a hunch," I replied.

"Your information came from a Were. We both know how easily manipulated they are. Especially so when they're hooked on V," Sophie-Ann said as she rolled her eyes, "If you get solid evidence, then I'll be willing to plot and plan."

"Of course," I reluctantly agreed, "There is one more matter though."

"What now?" she huffed.

"Your human," I began, but once again she cut me off.

"You want to taste her?" she presumed.

_Hadley gave me a weary look._

"No, that's not it," I replied.

"Oh, well," Sophie-Ann thought a moment, "Oh! Maybe you'd prefer something more exotic? I have this fabulous boy from Bali. He just came in. I'll give you first taste."

"Thank you, but no," I paused, "Sookie Stackhouse, the one you sent Bill Compton to guard, she's related to your human."

"Is she just as delicious as my Hadley?" Sophie-Ann asked as she grinned at Hadley.

"I wouldn't know," I lied.

"Shame," she sighed.

"Ms. Stackhouse wanted to know if she could reconnect with Hadley seeing as she has few relatives," I explained.

"Of course, I'll send Hadley up to Bon Temps at the end of the week," Sophie-Ann said amicably.

"However," I began for her.

"However, I need you to work as a distributor for me," she finished.

"And what am I distributing?" I asked.

_Sophie-Ann motioned to one of her humans. She promptly left and soon returned with a small cooler. She took the cooler from her human and then waved her away. Slowly Sophie-Ann opened the lid and soon enough presented me with a vial of blood._

"Like I said, I'm running low on revenue. This should bring it in quick though," she grinned, "There are twenty-four vials of blood from vampires at least three hundred years of age. There are a few from myself as well. I need this sold in two months."

"And should I say no?" I asked cautiously.

_I wasn't surprised by the response I received. I found myself flat against the tiled ground. Sophie-Ann putting all her weight by kneeling on my stomach while her nails dug into my jaw. Her long fangs appeared, her face only a few inches away from mine._

"You can't say no," she hissed.

"And I didn't," I returned, "and I won't."

"Good," Sophie-Ann said with a nod as she got up.

_I got up and brushed myself off_, "I'll have your money for you."

"Fabulous," she grinned, her fangs still visible, "And my Hadley will be up in a few days. All of her room and board will be covered?"

"Absolutely," I replied.

"Have a good evening Mr. Northman. You'll have to come by again and have a taste of that Bali boy. Oh, and we must play Yahtzee again," she said, dismissing me.

_I nodded and took the small cooler from one of her humans_, "Good night your Majesty."

_I flew back towards Bon Temps. But before heading back to Sookie's house, I made one more stop. I landed in the street. I was in the middle of, what passed for, a neighborhood. I walked up to the steps of a particular entrepreneur's home. I entered without knocking, he jumped and exclaimed in his normal colorful way._

"Jesus motherfuckin' Christ," he shouted as he scrambled to his feet.

"Good evening Lafayette," I said cordially.

"What do you want?" he demanded.

_I watched him as he edged closer to his kitchen and more importantly his backdoor._

"You should know better than anyone that running away from me is not an option," I said, smiling, "And I have a gift for you."

_He shook his head_, "Nah, man. Last gift I took from yo'...do you know your blood causes some fucked up shit?"

"Why don't you talk to Sookie about that," I offered, "But she doesn't seem to mind."

"Yeah, I just might," Lafayette mumbled.

"But back to my gift for you," I replied as I presented him with the cooler.

"No way in hell am I goin' back to dealin' V. I ain't that stupid," he said, shaking his head.

"Now, now, Lafayette," I scolded.

"What do yo' want from me? Huh? I kept my mouth shut. I didn't say nothin' about anythin'," he groaned.

"You're the best salesman that I know of. You have numerous connections and clientele," I told him.

"Sweetheart, flattery ain't gonna get you nowhere," Lafayette replied stubbornly.

_I sighed impatiently_, "Look I need to move the V and fast. I know you can move it faster than anyone else. Have a fucking half price sale. I just want it sold and fast."

"How fast?" he asked cautiously.

"A month," I replied.

"And if I don't have it by then?"

"Well for your sake my flamboyant friend, let's wait to cross that bridge," I replied, "Goodnight Lafayette."

_I exited his house and within a second I was airborne. Sookie's house was less than ten minutes away._

_I watched Eric fly away, the sight still somewhat odd to me. I was looking forward to an evening between the sheets with him. But no, vampire business came first. Well, so did my wish to see my cousin again. So, it wasn't like he was off doing something irrelevant-to me at least. I went inside and flicked on the lights in the living room. Walking towards my bathroom I grabbed a clean towel from the linen closet. I closed the door behind me and warmed the water up for my shower. I shucked my work uniform and hopped in. Once I was squeaky clean, I stood under the relaxing stream for a bit. My muscles becoming less tense with every passing moment._

_A few minutes later I got out and toweled off. I brushed out any knots and then slipped into a pair of cotton shorts and a blue camisole. Heading out to the kitchen I prepared myself something to eat. My dinner was done within a half hour and the plates were washed another twenty minutes later. I settled myself in the living room. I turned the TV on and watched it for a while. Nothing of real interest was on so I picked up one of my paperbacks and I flipped to my marked page. I read for almost an hour. However, my reading time was cut short by a familiar void approaching my house. I set my book down and went to the door._

_Slowly I opened it to reveal the red-headed vamp on my porch. Jessica looked distraught. She hadn't mastered the art of appearing emotionless. Everything she felt was easily read upon her face._

"Hey Sookie," she greeted.

"Jessica, what can I do you for?" I asked as I stepped outside.

"I, uh, I just wanted to ask you something," she said hesitantly.

"Shoot."

"Can we...are we still friends?" she asked.

"What?" I replied, not following.

"Well, I know you and Bill broke up, but I really like you. And Bill's just...well, Bill. He's more Bill-like now than ever. I just wanted to know that we could still talk and hang out," she rambled. Jessica hadn't mastered conciseness either.

"Oh Jessica, of course we can!" I assured her, "Come in, I just got a new case of TruBlood yesterday."

"Thanks Sookie, but I can't. I promised Bill I wouldn't be too long over here. He's been so fucking strict these past few days."

"I guess that's my fault, sorry about that," I apologized.

"I don't blame you. If I were to blame anyone it'd be that bitch Lorena," she sighed, "But thankfully she's gone now."

"Yeah, but apparently there are more problems," I sighed too.

_Jessica gave me a puzzled look_, "What're you talking about Sookie?"

"I don't even know," I chuckled, "Eric flew off to some meeting with the queen."

"Oh, I see," Jessica murmured, "Well, I best be getting back home."

"Yeah. Don't be a stranger ok? Stop by whenever, I'll always have a TruBlood here for you," I smiled.

"Thanks Sookie," she said grinning back.

_I watched Jessica disappear into the darkness before heading back inside. I settled myself back down on the couch and picked up where I had left off in my book._

_A hundred or so pages later, Eric came strolling in. His hair disheveled from his flight. He literally sighed as he sat next to me. I put my book down on the coffee table._

"How'd the meeting go?" I asked.

"Sophie-Ann is bat shit crazy," he summed up, "However, Hadley will be visiting you at the end of the week."

"Really?" I smiled.

"Yes," Eric replied, returning my smile with his own.

_I hugged him which he returned as well._

"Thank you, Eric. You have no idea how much this means to me!" I exclaimed, "I should go call Jason."

_I got up from the couch and scooted right into the kitchen. I punched Jason's number in and waited. Although, I wouldn't be surprised if he was off with some girl right now. But, much to my delight he answered the phone._

"Hey Sook," he greeted.

"Hey. I'm not interrupting anything, am I?" I asked.

"Nope, I'm just sittin' out here on the deck. Why, what's up?" he asked curiously.

"Well, long story short, you remember our cousin Hadley right?" I began.

"Yeah, why?"

_I couldn't help but smile_, "Well, she's coming to visit at the end of the week!"

"No fuckin' way!" Jason shouted.

_I was unsure about his response. Excitement and anger sometimes coincide with Jason._

"Jason?"

"Oh, sorry Sook. I'm happy you found her and all. But, the last time we heard of her she'd run off. I mean, all that money Gran had spent for her rehab. Maybe she just wants more," he said thoughtfully.

"No, I don't want to think that's the reason why. I mean, if it is so be it. But, we have so few relatives that I wanna give her a chance," I told him.

_I heard him sigh on the other end of the line_, "Alright, fine. But, I wanna be there when she comes."

"I want you to be here too, regardless," I said.

"Ok, I'll talk to you later Sook," he said.

"Bye," I said.

_We both hung up. I smiled. Things seemed to be looking up._

_

* * *

_

Hope you enjoyed it. Drop me a review if you'd like. :)

-Forever Is Never Forever


	17. Reunions and News

I cannot express how sorry I am for the delay in posting a new chapter. Good news is that I have about a month off from school so, I hope to be doing lots of writing. Thanks for sticking with me and of course a big thanks to my awesome beta, RubySun03.

Disclaimer: Nope, no ownership here!

* * *

_The weekend couldn't come fast enough! I pulled a couple of double shifts just so I could take the whole weekend off, and Sam was nice enough to allow me to. I prepared the house with a top to bottom cleaning. I changed the sheets in the spare bedroom and made sure the pantry was filled with yummy snacks, including some praline I picked up from the candy store, since it was Hadley's favorite. Well, at least it was when she was little. I remember she used to try to sneak an extra piece when Gran would make it. But of course, Gran would catch her. _

_It was a cool day in Bon Temps. I could feel Autumn creeping up on my little town. I would lament the waning days left to sunbathe another time because Hadley was due any minute now. I kept walking by the front window to see if I saw anyone coming up the driveway. Jason was supposed to be here as well, but there was no sign of him showing up. I had sent him a few texts earlier in the day, but I never had a reply. Oh well, I figured he'd show up eventually. Or not. He didn't seem too thrilled about Hadley coming to visit. Too bad for him, I was just ecstatic! _

_I picked up the sounds of crunching gravel and the low hum of an engine as soon as they hit my road, thanks Eric! So, I headed outside and watched as a black town car crept up the driveway. As it came closer, I left the porch and met the car at the top of the driveway. Out stepped a middle-aged man, who gave me a quick nod before he walked to the back of the car. His presence sent a wary feeling through me. It was the same feeling I got when I first met Lorena. I shuddered. I scanned his head, but nothing came from it except for his name, Allen. Maybe he was to report anything of interest I said to Sophie-Ann? I couldn't put my finger on the mistrust I felt, but nevertheless I'd watch him like a hawk. _

_Allen moved swiftly and opened the rear door behind the driver's side. I first saw two slender legs, but not a second later Hadley emerged from the interior of the luxury car. She looked so different from the last time I saw her. Last time, her hair was unnaturally black, her make-up heavy and dark, and her clothes tight and revealing. But now, Hadley's hair was much closer to her natural medium brown and her dress and make-up was light and airy._

_She looked around for a moment before her eyes caught mine. Hadley smiled and ran over to me. She attacked me with a hug. We stumbled over and ended up on the ground. The tumble caused a shock of pain to run through my body. I winched and Hadley must have noticed because concern was written across her face once she pulled away._

"Oh my god, I'm so sorry Sookie!" she said, worried.

"No, it's fine. I'm fine," I assured her.

_She helped me to stand up, _"Are you sure?"

"Oh yeah," I waved her off.

"I thought you were tougher than that, Sookie. A little tumble never stopped you before," Hadley laughed.

"Still won't, just a little sore today. That's all," I said with a shrug.

_I watched over Hadley's shoulder as Allen unload Hadley's suitcase from the trunk. His eyes watched me as well. _

"Sore from what?" she ask quizzically.

"I'll explain once we're inside," I replied, "It's a little chilly out here."

"It is," Hadley agreed.

_Allen brought Hadley's luggage up to the front porch before returning to the side of the car. _

"I'll be back at four o'clock on Sunday," he called.

"Okay, thank you," Hadley replied.

_We watched as Allen climbed back into the car and began backing down the driveway. Hadley and I headed up the worn, dirt path up to the porch. I picked up Hadley's suitcase as we headed into the house. Setting down her luggage, I turned to her and smiled. _

"I'm so happy to see you again," I said, happily.

"Me too," she grinned.

"Do you want anything to eat or drink?" I asked.

_Hadley paused as she pulled off her powder blue sweater, _"Uh, some coffee would be nice."

"Ok, good. I want some too," I replied as we wandered into the kitchen.

_Hadley sat down at the table while I filled the coffee maker with water. I scooped the grounds from the can and placed them into the filter-covered compartment. _

"Is Gran around?" Hadley asked, _'I hope she is. There's so much I need to say to her.'_

"She's not here," I replied quietly.

"Oh," Hadley paused, "I understand if she doesn't want to see me."

_I turned around to look at Hadley_, "It's not that. Hadley, Gran died."

"When?" Hadley choked out as tears began to well in her eyes.

"Four months ago," I said as I sat with her at the table.

"She's…she's gone," Hadley said, her lip quivering.

_I pulled my chair next to Hadley as she cried. Wrapping my arm around her, I softly soothed her upper arm. Her sobs filled the room and my heart ached with every passing minute. I never wanted to relive the pain I experienced when Gran died. But, today I would. A few tears streamed down my face. Quickly, I tried to wipe them away without Hadley noticing. She did though. Hadley wrapped her arms around me and held on tight. _

"How did she…was it…sudden?" Hadley whispered in a hoarse voice.

"It was sudden, but not pleasant," I replied.

_Hadley gave me a confused look. I was quiet for a moment; I didn't know how I could explain it. I didn't want to just blurt it out. But as it turned out, I did._

"She was," I paused to steady my voice, "murdered."

"What?" Hadley asked, her face becoming pale.

_I nodded_, "The man who killed her was looking for me, but he found Gran instead."

"Why would anyone want to kill you?" she asked, aghast.

"He didn't like women who dated vampires," I explained, "He killed three other women and my cat, Tina."

"Did the police ever catch him?" Hadley inquired.

_I sighed_, "No, they were too preoccupied with trying to pin the murders on Jason."

"So, he got away?" Hadley huffed.

"No, I...killed him. He attacked me in the cemetery," I shuddered, "But I got him."

"Oh my god, Sookie!" she gasped, "So, Gran's gone…and I never…I never got to apologize."

_I took her hands into mine,_ "You can't do this to yourself. Gran forgave you a long time ago."

"But, I never got to see her. I was so ashamed to even come back," Hadley freed her hand to wipe her eyes, "You're not still mad at me, are you Sookie?"

"Of course not! I wouldn't have had you come if I was," I assured her, "Hadley, I'm just so happy to see you again. And to see that you're doing well is even better."

"Thanks, Sookie," she smiled.

"And to be honest, I was never really angry, just confused," I continued.

"About what?" Hadley asked.

"About why you never came back," I clarified.

_Hadley looked away for a minute, _"Sookie, I did a lot of bad things when I was younger. I'm sure you know that. I mean, I was in and out of rehab all during high school-I never even finished high school. I just couldn't face Gran after all the money she put up for me. I didn't want her to know what I had done just to get a score. I was sure you, Gran, and Jason were better off without me."

'_Sookie, I could never tell you what I've done either,' Hadley thought, 'I don't-'_

_I caught myself from hearing anything else she thought. It wasn't any of my business. If Hadley ever wanted me to know, she'd tell me. _

"Hadley, you're what I have left for family. I want you here no matter what," I told her, "But, um, where were you after you left the rehab clinic?"

"I spent most of my time in New Orleans living day to day. I eventually met Sophie-Ann and she immediately took me as her favorite. I met her before the Great Revelation. It was only a few months beforehand though. I guess the queen felt it was safe enough to reveal herself to me since it's not like anyone would have believed me. Or the fact that she could take away the information as fast as she told it to me," she explained.

_I nodded slightly, _"Well…you're doing better now, right? I mean, you're taken care of by the queen?"

"Yeah, I am. You don't need to worry about me Sookie," Hadley assured me.

'_Sophie-Ann treats me well…but for how long that'll last I'll never know. But, I can't burden Sookie with worrying about me.'_

_I really wished I could focus on not hearing her thoughts, but my shield just wasn't up to snuff today. I blame the emotional roller coaster I was on today. _

"So what are you so sore from that caused that little fall to hurt so much?" Hadley continued.

"I, ah, got into a fight," I said, "with a vampire."

"Really?" she asked, stunned, _"And she's still breathing?" _

"Yep," I replied, "I was much worse for wear before though."

"When did this happen?"

"Last week," I recalled.

_Hadley blinked, _"How are you still walking? Let alone alive?"

"Well…I staked the vampire who attacked me," I paused, "and I've had more than my fair share of vampire blood in the past few months."

"Wow, Sookie," she smiled a little, "Still as tough as I remember. Who was the vampire that you staked?"

"My ex-boyfriend's maker," I said neutrally.

"Oh, wow," Hadley said, knowing the gravity of what I had done.

"Your, ex…the blond one that came to Sophie-Ann last week to ask if she would allow me to see you?" she asked, puzzled. _'Hope he's not her ex-even if he is he must still care for her to even think to ask Sophie-Ann for anything.'_

"No, no. Bill Compton is my ex," I clarified, "The blond, Eric, he's my…boyfriend now."

_And lifemate, apparently. _

"Oooh?" Hadley crooned with a smile, "He's a keeper."

"You think?" I teased.

"Anyone, vampire or anything else for that matter, willing to ask a queen, especially Sophie-Ann, to borrow her favorite is either A. crazy or B. in love," Hadley smiled, "Or crazy in love."

"If you say so," I chuckled.

_Hadley nodded, _"I do say so."

_We fell silent for a moment. Hadley's eyes wandered around the kitchen and spotted the few things that had changed since her absence. However, she spoke up a minute later. _

"Sookie, would you take me to Gran's grave?" she asked.

"Of course," I said.

_Hadley and I stood up. She pulled her sweater back on and we left through the back porch. We passed through the wooded area. Quietly, we walked to the cemetery. It was even cooler in the woods. I felt the damp chill in the air even through my cardigan. I lead her to Gran's grave. I had replaced the flowers a few days ago, so they were still pretty fresh and crisp. I stood back as Hadley approached the tombstone. Her fingers ran over the curved marble. She knelt down in front of the gravestone as she whispered the epitaph to herself. _

_I thought the epitaph was a little too generic for my liking: "Beloved Wife, Mother, and Grandmother". Then again, I could not even begin express my love for Gran on such a small space. I just felt that her marker did not do her justice. But, those who knew her would know how amazing she truly was. That knowledge was of some comfort. _

_I watched Hadley as she spoke nearly inaudible words. I felt waves of grief and sadness from her head hit me sporadically. I did my best to block them. But when my emotions run high, it's harder to do._

'_Gran…oh, Gran I'm so sorry. I'm just…so sorry. I can't even explain how much I miss you. I can't even imagine how poor Sookie feels…" Her thoughts continued like that for a while longer. _

_Hadley stood up a few moments later. She brushed away any forest debris from her legs. Hadley sniffled as she turned away from the headstone. I pulled her into a strong hug, which she returned. She gave me a good squeeze before letting go. Hadley gave me a half smile as she wiped away a few tears. _

"Thank you, Sookie," she said quietly.

"No problem," I assured.

"Let's go back inside," Hadley replied.

"Ok," I agreed.

_We walked back into the house. Once inside, we relocated to the living room. Both of us took the couch. We reminisced about Gran for a while. Our stroll down memory lane was cut short by the sounds of a truck coming up the driveway. I watched from the window as Jason hopped out. He was dressed in his road crew gear. Jason quickly strode up the walkway. _

"Who's here?" Hadley asked from behind me.

"Jason," I replied.

"Really?"

_I could hear the excitement in her voice. Jason came into the house without knocking. He looked from Hadley to me. He gave us a half-smile, but I could feel the hostility coming from his brain. _

"Heya Hadley," Jason greeted.

"Hi, Jason," she returned.

"You come for more money?" he demanded.

"Jason!" I chided.

_Hadley shook her head, _"No, Sookie it's ok. The last time you two saw me I was begging Gran to get me into the rehab clinic."

"It's still no reason for him to talk to you like that," I said.

"What? Yes, it is. Sookie, how can you trust her?" Jason continued, "After all the shit she put Gran through!"

"Where do you get off being so high and mighty?" I demanded, "You caused Gran plenty of grief, Jason. You shouldn't be one to judge."

_Jason's head dropped, _"I just…after all that stuff in Dallas. It got me thinkin'. I don't wanna go back to bein' lost and just sleepin' around. Not that I mind it…it's just, I want what you have with Bill and all. I guess I was just takin' it out on Hadley. I'm sorry."

"It's alright," she assured him.

"I'm proud of you for wanting to change, Jason. Just try to think before you talk," I paused, "We have to put whatever problems we have behind us now because we're all the family that we have left."

_They both nodded in agreement. With our little pact finalized, I offered to make lunch. Jason, of course, was all for the idea. So, we relocated back into the kitchen. I made us a quick lunch. We sat around the kitchen table and caught up with one another. I hadn't really talked to Jason since we had gotten back from Dallas. I'd seen him at work, but not much else. He didn't even know that Bill and I had broken up or that Eric and I started dating. However, I wasn't going to tell him all that today. _

_We finished up lunch. Hadley took over the cleaning up so I could walk Jason out to his truck. I was happy to see Jason and Hadley hug as they said goodbye. Jason and I said our own brief goodbye; I told him that we needed to get together again soon to catch up and he agreed. I watched him drive down the driveway for a bit. I hustled back inside, rubbing my upper arms as I went. _

_Hadley had finished up the dishes by the time I got back inside. I began to put the clean dishes away when Hadley stopped me. _

"When I was twenty, I had a baby. His name's Hunter," she said out of the blue.

_I wasn't expecting that and the only thing I could muster up was, _"Oh?"

"Yeah, but I don't see him often for obvious reasons. He lives with his dad in Red Ditch," she paused, "He's like you."

"Like me how?" I asked, although I had an idea.

"Like, the mind-reading thing," Hadley clarified.

"You know this for sure?"

"Pretty sure. Remy, his dad, says Hunter would sometimes repeat what he thought," she explained.

"And why are you telling me this?" I inquired curiously.

"I wanted to know if you'd go see Hunter. See if you could help him. I'm sure when you were younger you wanted someone to be able to explain why you heard other people's thoughts," Hadley continued.

"I did, desperately. But, I can't even explain it. I barely know what I am. I don't know that I'll be much help to Hunter," I replied, honestly.

"I know and I don't expect you to magically be able to help him. But, at the very least I want him to know that he's not alone," Hadley pleaded.

_I nodded, _"I can do that. That's something I really wished someone would have told me when I was little."

"Oh, thank you so much Sookie!" Hadley beamed with gratitude.

_She threw her arms around me and squeezed me tight. I smiled and hugged her back. _

'_I hope Sookie can keep Hunter safe,' Hadley thought. _

"Why do I need to keep Hunter safe?" I asked.

"Did I…? Sookie!" Hadley exclaimed.

"I'm sorry Hadley, but if there's something I need to protect Hunter from I want to know. I'm tired of everything just sneaking up on me," I replied.

"I…I told Sophie-Ann about you and your ability. I let it slip, sorta, when I first met her and then she glamoured me into telling her the rest," she said, heavy-hearted, "And then she bragged about having a telepath in her Queendom to Russell Edgington, the King of Mississippi. And now he wants you and any other telepath in Louisiana. And…I'm just worried that Sophie-Ann or Russell will glamour me into telling them of any other telepaths. I'm just worried about what I'll tell them. Sookie, I'm so sorry…I couldn't not tell her."

_It took me a minute to process everything Hadley just said. I wasn't even sure if I heard it correctly, but I didn't want to upset Hadley even more. I could feel the remorse radiating from her brain. _

"Hadley, it's not like you had a choice in telling Sophie-Ann," I paused, "but why does Russell Edgington want me?

"I don't know. I was told he's a collector of the unusual and you are unusual," Hadley presumed.

"Did you know about Bill?" I asked.

"Yeah, I was there the night Sophie-Ann called on him," she nodded, "I'm so, so sorry."

"I don't blame you for that," I assured her, "I was just blinded by my first love, that's all."

"So what happens if Sophie-Ann doesn't give me up? Not that I'd go without a good fight," I asked.

"War, I guess," Hadley shrugged.

'_Sophie-Ann never really thought of the consequences of her boasting,' Hadley inwardly sighed. _

"_Great_, that's just so fucking great," I huffed, "So, I have two vampires who want to place claim on me? Geez, it's like Bill and Eric all over again…well, sorta."

"I'm sorry," she said again, not knowing what else to say.

"Please, don't be," I said, "You couldn't have prevented this. When vampires want something, they usually get it."

"I don't want them to," Hadley murmured.

"Me either," I agreed.

_Hadley was quiet for a moment, _"So…now what?"

"I wish I knew," I sighed, "Do you know when Russell is going to try to get Sophie-Ann to hand me over?"

"No, I don't," she replied, defeated.

"Do you know anything else?" I asked, trying to keep my tone neutral.

"Russell is going to send Weres," Hadley recalled.

"Weres?" I repeated.

"Weres like werewolves," she clarified.

"Werewolves…werewolves?" I repeated once more.

_Hadley nodded, _"Yes, werewolves. You do know there are more supernatural creatures out there than just vampires, don't you?"

"I do now," I said, still slightly dazed, "So if and when he does come for me, Russell will have werewolves. Huh."

"Yep."

"I don't know what to do…I guess I should just wait for Eric," I sighed, defeated as well.

"Sorry," she said once more.

_I sighed again. It was going to be a long day and an even longer night. I just hoped that Eric would have some more insight. Maybe he heard something while at Fangtasia. I could only hope that he had. Until then, I broke out the praline and Hadley and I ate some to distract us. I couldn't wait until nightfall._

_

* * *

_

Poor Sookie, can't catch a break. Well, I hope you enjoyed the chapter. Drop me a comment if you so desire. Until next time (which should be soon)!


	18. Author's Note:Please Don't Kill Me

I know, I know this is not the chapter you were looking for. I'm sure some of you are a little tiffed that you got an email saying I updated and then saw this...well, I'm...I'm just dumb sometimes. I accidentally deleted my files containing the newest chapter to this story.

So, I'm asking that you don't riot...but you guys totally have a right to since I haven't updated in forever. I'm really sorry! If you can hang on a little longer, that's all I'm asking.

I hope to get the chapter rewritten by this weekend, and hopefully beta'd by next. And perhaps, by next Thursday you'll have a brand-spanking new chapter to read! So, I shall go and type until my fingers bleed!

Sorry again!

Sara


	19. Sweet Moments but a Rising Tide

Hi all. I've said this before (and I'll probably end up saying it again) but, I truly am sorry about my very, very spotty updating habits. Hopefully this chapter will make up for it! I want to thank you all who have been extremely patient with me. Another huge thanks to my beta, RubySun03!

Also, here's a round up of what has happened so far:

After returning home from Dallas, Bill is called in front of the tribunal for attacking his maker, Lorena. He is sentenced by the Magister to spend six months with her. Begrudgingly, Bill asks Eric to watch over Sookie much to her disdain. However, Eric has much more on his mind than Bill's punishment. He is certain that his maker, Godric, wants to meet the true death. Eric confides this with Sookie, who he asks to talk to his maker. Sookie agrees, but doesn't know what to say. In the end, Godric does greet the sun. The following night, Eric tells Sookie that she's his lifemate, which is a very rare bond between vampires and humans. The rush of information caused Sookie to warily agree to form a blood bond with Eric. She immediately regrets her decision to further bond herself to Eric. Sookie rescinds her invitation for him, wanting to keep her distance for a while. Eric seeks counsel in Pam for a way to woo Sookie. Bill breaks free from Lorena for just one night to see Sookie. She tells him about the bond. Bill seems immediately defeated and tells Sookie he will no longer see her, which leaves her confused and alone, but not for long. She soon finds Eric winning her heart little by little. Later on, Sookie finds herself facing Lorena in a battle for life. But being the fighter she is, Lorena met the true death. His maker's death prompted a visit from Bill, however, it didn't go as smoothly as he had hoped. Eric had Bill reveal why Sookie ever met him-it was a direct order from the queen, Sophie-Ann, to watch over her because she knew Sookie was a telepath. Her first romance tainted by vampire politics, Sookie vows to never see Bill again. Time passes and Eric has a surprise for Sookie. He arranged a visit from Sookie's estranged cousin, Hadley, as part of an agreement with Sophie-Ann. Seeing as Hadley is the queen's favorite, Eric was enlisted to sell V to help ease the queen's substantial debt. Hadley's visit was going well until she revealed that Sookie could be caught in more vampire politics, which included the employment of werewolves.

And this is where we pick up...

* * *

_The day had finally come to an end. Hadley was getting ready for bed, and I was sitting in the living room waiting for Eric to show up. He had called me earlier saying he'd be over around two. I tried to gather up everything I wanted to say, even if I still wasn't sure what that was exactly. I just hoped Eric had some sort of plan. _

_Eric came strolling in a little while later. He planted one hell of a kiss on my lips before sitting next to me on the couch. I grinned, _"Hello to you too."

"Lover, who knows that we're lifemates?" he asked, becoming somber.

"Oh, uh," I counted off in my head, "Tara, Sam, Bill, and I guess Jessica knows too. So, four."

"This is not good," Eric said vaguely.

"What? What's not good?" I asked.

_Eric gave me a stern look, _"It is not safe for you or I to have this many people know of our bond. Especially Bill. You know our lives are connected as well as our minds. I would think you'd want to protect that."

"You know I do, Eric. I accept that our lives are connected. Our minds are a different story. But outside of telling me that, the Do's and Don'ts list of lifemates was short," I said somewhat defensively, "If we're going to be together until the end of eternity you have to start telling me things."

"You're right. You should not be kept in the dark," Eric agreed, "I suppose we can trust the shifter."

"He has a name, Eric. And yes, we can trust Sam. He understands how important this is for me," I assured him.

"Tara shouldn't know," he said decisively.

_I gave Eric a look, _"She's my best friend. I can trust her."

"But does she understand that there are dire consequences if another vampire should find this out? Does she even know our lives are connected as well as our minds?" Eric asked.

"Well...no," I conceded, "But were you expecting to just swoop into Merlotte's one night, glamour Tara, and for me to be totally okay with it?"

"Well, I would have done something more inconspicuous," Eric said coolly.

_I stopped myself from getting into the debate of blindly glamouring people. _

"I don't want you to," I told him.

"Lover, please consider it," he replied amicably, "It's dangerous for any human to know."

"We'll talk about it later," I said firmly, "What about Bill?"

"He is the problem. Especially with that progeny of his," Eric groaned.

"What do you mean?"

"Vampires are very jealous of others who have lifemates, as I have told you. If he so desired, Bill could easily send the baby vampire over here," he elaborated, "She might only be a few months old, but she's still very powerful."

"Reminding me how weak I am isn't helping," I muttered, "Look, do you honestly think Bill would be so vindictive?"

_Eric almost sighed, _"No. He's not about to let go of you so easily either."

"Well, I'm more worried about the king of Mississippi than BIll or anyone else knowing about our bond," I said sincerely.

"How do you know about him?" Eric's demeanor changed from slight frustration to worry.

"Hadley told me," I said cautiously, "She said that he wants to take over Sophie-Ann's queendom and collect all the telepaths."

"I have heard the same," Eric nodded, "Except for the bit about the telepaths. I do not think Russell Edgington is stupid enough to wage war with Sophie-Ann just for a few telepaths."

_I was quiet for a moment, _"Why would he want me anyway?"

"Russell likes to collect the unusual and you are a rarity," Eric conceded.

"I can't be the only telepath in Louisiana," I huffed, although doubtful.

_Eric gave me a significant look, _"You're the only one I have come across in this state. I know of a few others within the tri-state area though."

"So this is serious," I said, becoming worried.

"Very. Russell Edgington is the oldest vampire I know of in the country. He is nearly three thousand years old, very powerful, very strong, and very wealthy," he paused, "It is entirely possible for him to buy and kill us both before we could even say our names."

"You're joking," I wanted so very badly for Eric to be kidding.

"I wish I were," Eric said gravely.

"But I'm just a human," I argued, agitated.

_Eric took my hands into his, _"Sookie, you are far more than just a human or even just a telepath. There is something more, I can tell. I taste it in your blood."

"What else could I be?" I demanded, "Do you know?"

"I think…you are part faerie," Eric said slowly.

"Fairy? Like…Tinkerbell?" I asked, skeptically.

_Eric smirked, _"Far from it. They are far more dangerous than you could imagine."

"…how?" I couldn't help but laugh, "Because, I am really thinking of Tinkerbell."

"They are just as powerful as vampires and possibly even more so," Eric said, his voice stern, "But it is believed that the fae were wiped out of existence."

"By what?"

"Vampires," he answered.

_Oh boy. _

"So, how do you know that I'm part fae?" I inquired.

_Eric seemed hesitant to tell me, _"The taste of your blood was the first clue. It is very distinctive. I have had fae blood before and it was similar to yours. Another was the reason why Sophie-Ann sent Bill to you. It seems your telepathy is linked to your fae heritage, which is why the queen is so interested in you. Not for your telepathy, but because you are part fae."

"What makes being fairy so special, besides being hard to find," I asked, curious and still confused.

"It is said that fae blood is irresistible to vampires," Eric explained, but quickly added, "Your blood was not the reason I was first attracted to you. At the time, I didn't know what it was. But now I realize it was the lifemate bond calling me to you."

_I was in a state of shock. Was Bill attracted to me first by my blood? Why did Sophie-Ann want my blood? Was I like some sort of drug to vampires? The surprise was lessened by Eric assuring me it wasn't my blood that was alluring to him. But, the idea of our bond initially attracting me to him didn't seem any better the more I thought about it. _

"Sookie, say something," Eric implored.

"So what...am I like vampire heroin? What benefit do you gain from drinking my blood?"

"It is said that with enough fae blood, a vampire can daywalk," he paused, "However, that is only a rumor."

"Shouldn't you know, if vampires nearly wiped out the fae it must have been by draining them? Surely that was enough blood to find out if you could walk in the sunlight," I wondered.

"Do you truly know if a man walked on the moon?" Eric countered.

"I'd like to believe it happened," I answered.

"We vampires like to believe daywalking is possible too. But, unless you were there no one knows for sure. Vampires have claimed they have done it. Yet, just like UFO and Big Foot sightings, such claims are regarded with great suspicion," he elaborated.

"So, Sophie-Ann wants to drink me just shy of death to see if she can stand outside in the morning?" I presumed, horrified.

_Eric nodded, _"I believe so."

"And now, Russell Edgington too. But you said he wouldn't attack Sophie-Ann just for me. Why else do you think he's after her queendom," my head was spinning.

"Sophie-Ann is in tremendous debt. Between the IRS taxing us and her lavish spending, Louisiana has steadily been falling into the red. Edgington could payoff her debt twofold and still have millions leftover," Eric sighed, "Louisiana was doomed the moment we came out of the coffin and Sophie-Ann was still our queen. Without her, Louisiana would be one of the most prosperous kingdoms thanks to the draw of New Orleans."

"Can Russell openly start a war? Isn't there some sort of declaration he needs to make?" I asked, lost.

"No. The Magister and the Authority believe that a kingdom should always be prepared for war. If they are too weak or financially unstable to do so then they are fair game," he clarified for me.

"Who are the Magister and the Authority?"

"They are at the top of the vampire hierarchy. What they say is absolute," Eric said with disdain, "However, the Authority has only existed for a few centuries and their popularity and support has dropped significantly since the coming out of the coffin."

_I ran my hands over my face, _"So at any moment, Russell could be taking over Louisiana."

"Yes. But, we would know it. He has a bit of a flare for dramatics. Edgington thoroughly enjoys using his wolves to do his dirty work. Not that it is very hard to get them to do anything," Eric shook his head.

_From his tone, I gathered he (and maybe all vampires) saw werewolves as nothing more than stupid dogs. I wasn't sold on the idea. Maybe Sam could give me some insight about Werewolves. _

"How should we go about this? I mean, how at risk am I?" I asked.

"For one, I don't like that you're so close to Bill or Jessica," Eric stated.

"I understand about Bill, but I like Jessica. She was over here last week wondering if we're still friends," I reasoned.

_Eric gave me another look. This one seemed disapproving, _"I would not trust her, especially. Bill can command her to do anything."

_His statement made me view Jessica's visit differently. It almost made me sad, the baby vampire really grew on me. I had hoped we could remain friends. Maybe we could. I hope. No, I know Bill. He would never do something so underhanded. Suddenly, I felt stupid for thinking that. I thought I loved him and the only reason I ever met him was because Bill was ordered to watch me. _

_Eric took my hand. He must have sensed that I was becoming agitated. Pressing his lips against mine, Eric pulled me into his lap. I kissed him back as I pushed his leather jacket off. _

"So what do you suggest?" I asked.

"Come live with me," he replied, in between kissing my jaw and neck.

_I pulled away a bit, _"For how long?"

"I'm not inviting you for a week-long getaway. Sookie, I want you to live with me. Share my home, my bed, my life with me," Eric declared, entwining his fingers with mine.

"Oh wow," I whispered.

"I can sense your apprehension," he said, "What is holding you back, lover?"

"I have a lifetime of memories in this house. It's my family's home. I just wouldn't feel right selling it and I know Jason wouldn't want to move back in. I can't lose it," I explained, nearly rambling.

_Eric gave me a soft smile, _"No one said you would lose your house or memories. You can have two homes. I could even have someone come out and fix up this one. I want to see you more. Come home to you. I care very deeply about you, Sookie. I haven't felt like this. Not even as a human did I have such feelings for someone as I do for you. Never have I felt so unsure, but so certain at once."

"You make me so happy," I said, wiping the tears from my eyes, "And I feel safe with you. I do want to see you more. I don't like how I only see you a few times a week or hardly at all when you're due at Fangtasia. I think this can work, living with you. I want it to."

"We don't have to live in my house. Pam's lease is nearly up on her apartment, she can live in my house and we could live here. I would just like to update it to more than just the space under the closet for me," he offered.

"No, no. You've done so much for me, like not pushing the lifemate thing," I replied, "No, I want to live with you in Shreveport."

"The drive to Merlotte's will be much farther," Eric reminded me.

_I knew he didn't like me working at Merlotte's. But I didn't know what I would do without it. I couldn't stand just sitting around all day in Eric's big house, by myself with all of Eric's day people. _

"Not that much longer," I argued, "My little car might be old, but it works just fine."

"Fine," he conceded, but grinned.

_We stretched out on the couch. Eric ran his fingers up my back. I was starting to feel sleepy. But then a thought crossed my mind, _"Eric, do you know if Sophie-Ann thinks there's another telepath in her queendom?"

"No, why? Do you know of one?" Eric asked, sitting up a little.

"Maybe. Hadley has a son, Hunter, and she thinks he might be a telepath," I explained, "But I haven't seen him myself. I was thinking the next day off I have I'll drive down to Red Ditch to see him."

"Does he have any other family besides your cousin?"

"His dad, Remy. I never met him though," I added.

"I don't want you to go alone," he said protectively.

_I sighed, _"Eric, I'll be fine. I don't need a body guard."

"Yes, you do. Especially since this boy is the son of Sophie-Ann's favorite. I know they are your family, but you cannot trust them," Eric reasoned, "I know I must sound…overbearing, but I do not want to see you hurt."

"If I can't trust them like you said, then why would you agree to have Hadley visit?" I demanded.

_I sincerely hoped Hadley was fast asleep. She didn't need to know that she was unwelcome by Eric. Part of me rationalized Eric's mistrust, but my love for what little family I had overrode it. I threw out my mental net and thankfully found Hadley's sleeping brain, which I heard as like a constant, low buzz. _

"For one, my lover, I knew her visit would make you very happy. And I want you to be happy," Eric paused and made sure I understood he was genuine. I did, "Two, I planned on being here tonight. I also suspected that your brother would be here too, based on the same distrust."

"Well then, who is going to go with me?" I asked, moving on.

"I'll have someone accompany you. Don't worry," he assured me.

"You really don't trust Sophie-Ann do you?" I could sense it.

_Eric shook his head, _"Not at all. Her interest lies with her own welfare. I could report her to the Magister for selling V at any moment, but Sophie-Ann will make a good buffer against Edgington."

"How do you know she's dealing V?" I questioned.

"It was Sophie-Ann's stipulation that I work as her distributor in order for Hadley to visit," Eric revealed.

"And you didn't think I should know this?" I asked, trying to remain neutral.

"I didn't want you to be burdened with the knowledge," Eric defended.

_I sat up, _"It's worse if I find out another way, like in the crossfire between the Magister, you, and the queen. I tell you everything, Eric. At the very least, you could do the same."

"You really want to know some of the things I do when you're not around?" Eric asked.

"Do I want to know them? No, not most of it. But, I need to know it if it involves me. Just like you need to know something if it includes you," I explained.

"Even the irrelevant things, like I counted the earnings for one night at Fangtasia?" his brow arched.

"No, but I do like to hear about your night. We live different lives when we're apart," I smiled.

"It won't be so different now that we'll be living together," Eric reminded me.

_I smiled even more, _"I can't wait."

"I will have your home restored if that's what you truly want. I know of a contractor out of Shreveport who can work on the house," Eric promised.

"I would love it," I told him, "It would mean a whole lot to me."

"I know," he replied and kissed me again.

_Eric sat up and scooped me up as he stood up. He took me to my bedroom, closing the door. Plopping me on the bed, Eric climbed on top of me. His lips met mine and soon our clothing was lost. The feeling of his cool skin against mine was calming. Eric left a trail of kisses from my neck southward past my bellybutton. He had me writhing in moments. I tried to keep quiet for Hadley's sake, but Eric was making it incredibly difficult. His tongue passed over my bud in such a movement that I could have came right then and there if he did it again. Of course, he didn't but I didn't have to wait long. A few moments later I was muffling my voice. _

_He kissed his way back up to my lips and then thrust deep into me. I gasped because I still wasn't used to his size. Eric kept his pace steady, I arched my hips to meet his. He kissed me furiously as his pace suddenly quickened. The knot that was slowly forming was instantaneously present in my core. Eric whispered sweet nothings between kisses. I returned them with my own, amid my gasps and moans. He continued relentlessly. I couldn't hold out much longer. I felt Eric sink his fangs into my neck and a moment later the knot dissipated into orgasmic bliss. My entire body relaxed and was taken over by euphoria, while Eric came. _

_Eric kissed me, which was metallic-y from the remnants of my blood. He pricked his finger on his fang and swirled the blood onto the bite marks. Eric then laid down, with me on top of him. _

"I don't know if I can do this every night when we live together," I laughed.

"You say it like it's a bad thing," Eric grinned.

"Oh, it's not," I assured him.

_We both fell silent for a while. Eric's fingers drew mindless shapes on my back. _

"The lifemate bond prevents me from turning you into a vampire," he said quietly, "Should you chose to become one."

_I looked at Eric and waited for him to continue. _

"But, that doesn't mean that other vampires can't," he added.

"Wouldn't that almost kill you though since I practically die?" I asked, propping my head up.

"No, the magic involved in turning someone cancels out the lifemate bond," he explained.

"Well, I wouldn't want to be a vampire anyway," I said, "I'm nearly a vampire as it is. I'm up all night and now I live as long as you do."

"I still think you would make a good vampire," Eric shrugged.

"And I still like being almost completely human," I rebutted.

"More like almost supernatural," he rephrased.

_I laid my head back down on his cold chest, looking forward to moving in with Eric. The dreamy thoughts drifted me to sleep._

* * *

Thanks for stopping by! I'm not going to lie, I think this is my favorite chapter by far. Let me know what you think! :)

-Forever Is Never Forever


	20. Two Telepaths and a Were

Surprise, surprise an update in an almost acceptable amount of time! xD Well, enjoy! And of course a big shout out to my beta, RubySun03 for being so helpful!

Disclaimer: I own nothing sadly.

* * *

_Two weeks later than I had planned, I finally got a day off to go see Hadley's son, Hunter. It seemed everyone at Merlotte's, including Sam, needed a day off, so I was in no position to complain. I had taken my fair share of days off in the past, and everyone else was due. During this time, Sam had picked up another waitress named Holly. I hadn't worked with her a whole lot, but she seemed real nice. Both Holly and Arlene had to take off to do school related stuff with their kids. Then on another night, Tara and Lafayette ran off to Shreveport with Lafayette's boyfriend Jesus. I had only met Jesus the night before, but Lafayette seemed excited about him, and I was happy when I found all sorts of good thoughts coming from Jesus. He really adored Lafayette, but there was something slightly different about his brain. I couldn't quite pick it up, but it was similar to how Holly's was different. It was something magical for sure, but I hadn't been near either of them long enough to figure out what it was. I had something to ponder on my way to Red Ditch._

_My plan today was to just show up at Hadley's ex's house and hope that everything would go smoothly. But, that didn't jibe with Eric. Not one bit. So on top of showing up unannounced at Remy's house, I had to bring along a companion. My unlucky escort was a werewolf named Alcide Herveaux. His father was apparently in a large amount of debt, which Eric had promised to settle if he went along for the ride. Thankfully for Alcide's father, Alcide was not too proud of a man…or wolf. So, I waited for said Werewolf to show up. He was twenty minutes late and I considered leaving without him if he didn't show up soon. I'm sure he would have a fun time explaining to Eric why he wasn't with me. I then chided myself for such a thought. Alcide shouldn't have to deal with Eric's over protectiveness because I was impatient. So I still continued to pace about in Eric's…I mean, our big foyer. He also insisted that I called his home, our home. I couldn't deny that I liked to call this house ours. _

_A knock at the door stopped me from scolding myself some more over my impatience. I took a deep breath before opening the door. My next breath one hitched in my throat at the vision of pure masculinity in front of me. For a moment I was happy Eric was dead to the world. Alcide was the quintessential tall, dark, and handsome with some scruff to boot. His flannel shirt looked like it could barely contain all of his muscles. While I ogled him a second more, Alcide shifted his weight awkwardly. _

"Sookie Stackhouse?" his deep voice asked with uncertainty.

"That's me," I said, trying not to swoon.

'_Life-mates, Sookie! Life-mates! Yours is currently stowed away in the bedroom.' _

"Ah, great," Alcide said and shifted again, "Alcide Herveaux."

_He stuck his big hand out and I shook it. I noted how exceptionally warm he was. _

"Are all Weres warm like you?" I inquired, being nosey. Where had my manners gone?

_Alcide looked taken aback for a moment, _"Oh, I guess Eric told you. Yeah, we run hot."

"Oh, okay. Well, are you ready Alcide?" I asked.

"Yeah," he nodded.

_We headed outside, I made sure to put the alarm on and lock the door. I led him to the garage, where my little yellow car was parked. Silently, we both piled in. Alcide had to push the seat all the way back just so he could fit comfortably. I gave him a brief, polite smile before turning over the engine. _

_We drove for about twenty minutes before either of us said anything. _

"I saw your truck in the driveway, is that your family's company?" I inquired.

_Alcide had arrived in a large, blue pickup that read "Herveaux Contracting" in white letters. _

"Yeah, been in my family for three generations now," Alcide said neutrally.

_I found it odd how unenthusiastically he talked about his family's company. Usually when a family business had been around that long there was a twang of pride in the person's voice. Maybe his father's debt put a damper on it. I peeked into his head but I only found a snarl of emotions and fragmented thoughts. His brain read like Sam's but more muddled. Well, it was none of my business anyway. I decided that Eric's nonchalant, no boundaries personality was starting to rub off on me. Not good. _

"So, I know it's none of my business but…" he trailed off.

"Why are you being forced to come?" I finished for him.

"Yeah."

_I sighed, _"Eric is, well, he's just very protective."

_Good to know I wasn't the only curious one. _

"Are you his girlfriend?"

"I am," I said without hesitation.

"That's surprising," Alcide commented, looking out the window.

"How so?" I asked, trying to remain level.

"For as long as I've known Eric Northman, I've known him to be a ladies' man. But never a _lady's_ man," he elaborated.

_I nodded, _"That's how I knew him too. He's different now though."

_How cliché. _

"Well, he better be if he wants to keep a girl like you," Alcide smiled.

"Someone must've snatched you up early," I grinned back.

"There was a somebody for a while. Not anymore though," he shrugged.

"Oh, ah, I'm sorry," I said.

_Alcide waved me off, _"Don't be. She wasn't the one."

_I nodded understandingly and we continued down the interstate. As I drove I spotted a sign that said Red Ditch was 23 more miles away. I inwardly sighed. Red Ditch wasn't much to talk about. It was smaller than Bon Temps, if that was possible. However, it wasn't like the cross roads town of Hotshot. I wouldn't have even known where to go if Hadley hadn't given me the address right before she left. I was more suspicious of her after the conversation Eric and I had the night before she left. I didn't know what Sophie-Ann had instructed her to do. _

"So, what's in Red Ditch?" Alcide asked, looking over to me.

"I'm going to see some family," I said, "A little boy named Hunter."

"Is he your kid?" his brow arched.

"No, no. He's my cousin's, she ran off sometime during his life. She came back briefly to ask me to see him." I explained, "Hunter lives with his dad, whom I never met."

"And that's why Eric wants me along," Alcide concluded.

"Yep," I said, turning onto the exit, "Although, if I had it my way I'd be going alone."

_Alcide smiled and shook his head, _"Is that so?"

"What? You don't think I can handle myself?" I inquired.

"Well, you're not all that big," Alcide observed.

"I'm stronger than you think. Faster too," I assured him.

_Thanks to lots of vampire blood. _

_He chuckled, _"I don't doubt that."

_Silence fell upon us again. I continued down the parish road, glancing at the grey sky. Autumn settled quicker this year than the last. My cardigan just about kept the dampness away. I had the heat on low in the car to keep it comfortable. It looked like it might rain. _

_The road eventually led us to the town of Red Ditch, which was just big enough to be marked on the map. All of its public services were the responsibility of the neighboring towns. However, Red Ditch did have its own Wal-Mart. _

_Glancing down at my directions from Google, I made my way to Remy Savoy's house. I parked my car in front of the small bungalow. Alcide was still climbing out when I walked up the steps and saw a child's bike resting on the leg of the carport. It was well used and loved. I imagined Hunter riding up and down the sidewalk with Remy not far behind. _

_I hesitated at the door. Looking back, I saw Alcide a few feet away. He gave me a reassuring smile. Alcide appeared relaxed but I could tell he was ready for anything. I turned back to the door and knocked twice and loudly. I knew someone was home since there was a truck in the carport. A long moment passed and I was about to knock once more when the door opened. A tall, lean man greeted me with a confused expression. He looked as though he hadn't quite started his day yet, dressed in sweatpants and an old tee. Stepping out onto the stoop, the man gave me a hard stare. _

"Can I help you?" he asked, suspicion thick in his voice.

_I smiled, trying to avoid my nervous, fake smile_, "Yes, well, maybe. Are you Remy Savoy?"

"I am. Who's asking?" he eyed me carefully. His mind was busy trying to remember if we had ever met.

"Oh! Where are my manners? Sookie Stackhouse," I stuck my hand out, "I'm ah, Hadley's cousin."

"What does that...what does she want?" Remy wanted to say 'bitch' but out of respect for me and his curious son, who he knew wasn't too far away, but restrained himself.

"She wanted me to visit Hunter," I paused, "because she knows he's...different."

_Remy's guarded expression quickly changed slightly to fright and shock. His thoughts were panic stricken. He desperately wanted me to go away and leave his son alone. _

"My boy isn't different," he said protectively, but his head told me otherwise.

_I wanted Remy to trust me. But I was still hesitant to tell him right off the bat what I was_, "I'm different the way Hunter is different."

"So you can..."

"Yeah," I nodded.

_Remy ran his hands over his face. His brain rushed with relief. He thought I could help Hunter, teach him to be normal. Remy seemed to think too much of me and the ideal of normalcy. _

"What do I need help with, Daddy?" a small voice asked from the doorway.

_Hunter looked so much like Hadley with his dark eyes. Except for his father's dirty blond hair. Hunter's eyes were curious as he looked from his father then to me and finally to the WereAlcide behind us. _

"Nothing. Nothing at all," Remy smiled to his son.

"Oh," Hunter accepted, "Who's she?"

"This is Sookie," he answered.

_I knelt down to Hunter's level_, "I know your mom. She's my cousin."

_'I miss her a lot,' Hunter said without moving his lips. _

_'She told me that she loves you very much and misses you too,' I assured him. _

_Hunter was startled when he heard me, but then he smiled. His head told me he liked knowing he wasn't the only person who could read minds. _

_'I hear things I think people wanna' keep secret,' Hunter thought sheepishly. _

_'It's okay. I do too,' I patted his shoulder. _

_'How do I stop?' he asked. _

"Well that's why I'm here to help you," I smiled.

_I looked up and saw both Alcide and Remy staring at me. _

"Oh, sorry," I apologized.

"It's, uh, fine. Come on in. Your…boyfriend can come too," Remy said awkwardly.

"We're just friends," Alcide seemingly needed to point that out.

"Right, okay," Remy nodded as he nudged Hunter back into the house.

_Alcide and I trailed behind the two Savoys. Remy picked up Hunter's toys as he moved about the living room. The house wasn't much on the outside but the interior was nicely furnished. Nothing above Remy's means, but comfortable. Alcide and I perched ourselves on the couch while Remy took the armchair. _

"Can I get you some coffee or iced tea?" he asked.

"No, I'm fine," I assured him.

"I'm good," Alcide added.

_Hunter had disappeared into another part of the house. However, he soon returned with a couple of toys. Walking over to Alcide, Hunter tried to read the Were's mind. I could tell he was confused and slightly frustrated at the lack of activity there. _

"I can't do it either," I assured the child, knowing he would understand my exceptionally vague statement.

"It's weird," Hunter announced, turning to Alcide, "Do you like trucks?"

"Yeah. I drive a truck for work," Alcide said enthusiastically.

_Hunter's lips curled up into a big smile. He loved trucks of all kinds. Holding up a plastic dump truck, there was pride in the little boy's voice, _"This is my favorite one. I've had it for a long, long, long time. Since I was three!"

"And how old are you now?" I asked.

"Four!" Hunter exclaimed proudly.

"Nuh-uh," I teased.

"Yes-huh," he protested.

"Woah! That _is_ a long time," Alcide commented.

_Alcide knelt down on to the floor, _"Why don't we go play with your trucks while your Dad and Aunt Sookie talk?"

"You don't have to. He's fine on his own," Remy assured him.

"Daaaaaaddy," Hunter whined.

_Alcide stood up, _"No, it's fine."

_He scooted Hunter over towards the dining area, which wasn't much farther than the living room. Nevertheless, Hunter would be distracted. Alcide and Hunter sat down by the boy's pile of blocks with their backs to us. _

"Are you sure you don't want to date him?" Remy joked.

"I'm fairly sure," I said, but smiled.

_An awkward silence fell upon us. We both knew what had to be discussed, but neither of us knew where to begin. _

"How do I get him to stop responding to people's…thoughts?" Remy asked slowly.

"Ah, well, it's not like I've done this before. Teaching little telepaths that is. But, maybe I could come back and take Hunter out for the day and we could talk. I know how hard this is being the one who can read minds. I don't even know how my parents managed with this," I explained.

"That would be good," Remy nodded, "It's just that Hunter is starting kindergarten next year and I have no clue what to do to help him."

"I'll try to help the best I can. It's not like I know anyone else to ask," I promised.

"I'll take all the help I can get. I can't thank you enough," he said appreciatively.

_I smiled, _"I'm happy to help. Why don't we swap numbers and the next time I have off I'll come down to visit Hunter."

"That sounds great," Remy agreed.

_He got up from the armchair and grabbed a pad of paper from the end table drawer. He scrawled down his number and then tore off a piece of the paper. Handing me both the pad and his phone number, I wrote down my own on the remaining half of paper. _

"Thank you," Remy said, taking the notepad from me.

"It's no problem, really," I assured him.

_I knew Hunter was at full attention now. He knew his dad and I had stood up. His young, four year old mind understood that standing adults usually meant someone was going to leave soon. _

"You're not leaving already are you Aunt Sookie?" he asked, trying to look extra sad.

"I am. But don't you worry, I'll be back soon. Okay?" I smiled.

_Hunter nodded, _"Okay!"

_He wrapped himself around Alcide's long leg for a moment, effectively hugging him goodbye. _

"Bye Alcide!" Hunter detached himself.

"See ya' kiddo," Alcide ruffled his hair.

_Hunter ran back over to me and squeezed my leg as well, _"Bye Aunt Sookie."

"Bye-bye Hunter. I'll come to visit again real soon," I told him.

_His mind lit up with excitement at the thought of my visit. He was comforted knowing that he wasn't alone with his gift or curse, whichever way you looked at it. I'd say I was cursed with the gift of telepathy. Although, it had saved me a few times. But, I found myself in more trouble because of it overall. _

_Hunter smiled brightly, _"Real, real soon?"

"Real, real soon."

"Okay!" he cheered.

"I'll be in touch," I said to Remy.

"Great," he nodded.

_Alcide and I left and piled back into my car. _

"He's a sweet kid," Alcide commented as we left Red Ditch.

"Yeah, he is," I agreed, "I hope I can help him."

"Some help is better than none," the Were said.

_I nodded, _"I would have loved any advice when I was younger."

_We were on the highway and before I knew it, we had driven back into Shreveport. Several more miles and one detour later, I crept up the long drive of my house. We got out and stretched. _

"Do you want to come in for something to eat?" I asked, walking towards the porch.

"Oh no. I've gotta get back to the office. But thanks," Alcide said.

"Well thanks for coming…not that you had a choice," I stuck out my hand.

_Alcide's big, warm hand encompassed mine, _"It got my father out of debt. So, thank you. Maybe I'll see you around?"

"Sure. Come by Merlotte's in Bon Temps sometime, I work there," I offered.

"You can count on it," Alcide grinned, "Goodbye Sookie."

"Bye."

_I watched Alcide's blue truck lumber down the driveway. As I headed into the house, I grabbed the mail. I placed it on the kitchen table to sort through later. My stomach rumbled as I pulled together the fixings for a sandwich. I sat down at the table, looked over the mail and pulled out the bills. I flipped through a couple advertisements as I ate. After I cleaned up, I headed to the living room with one of my paperbacks. _

_I lounged on the couch, and tried to get into my book. But, I couldn't. My head mulled over all of the news Eric had given me about the Russell, Sophie-Ann, and Bill situations. The most disconcerting was about the King of Mississippi. Eric found out, from one glamored source, that Russell had been recruiting witches. It didn't concern me too much at first because I had been thinking of people who dabbled in holistic remedies and palm readings. But my assumption was wrong, which didn't surprise me anymore. Eric said although they weren't physically strong, these witches could control and distort the very magic that allowed vampires to walk the Earth. Oh eff. _

_There was no indication to what Russell intended to do with the witches' powers though. Eric suspected it was all for his takeover of Louisiana. However, he was surprised that they would even agree to work with Russell. Eric explained that most witches preferred to stay out of other supe business. I reminded him that for the right price people will do just about anything. I then realized when I had first met Holly and Lafayette's boyfriend, Jesus, there was something supernatural about their brains. I found out, through Eric, that witches do straddle both worlds. Real witches of course, not Wiccans. They were posers according to Eric. _

_I reminded myself to talk to either Jesus or Holly the next time I saw either one of them. _

_Our problems with the Queen and Bill were muddled by the fact that Eric had not found out anything new of note. He had already told me that Bill and Jessica had temporarily moved down to New Orleans. With that little tidbit, I figured that Bill and Sophie-Ann must be working together on something. _

_Eric was also in a race to come up with the last bit of money from his V sales, which made me very nervous. Not the fact that he was short but the fear of him getting caught by the Magister. He once told me that if a vampire was caught selling his blood, that vamp would be given the true death. Eric's consolation did little for me, but I appreciated his effort. _

_After an hour of thinking in circles, I gave up. I wasn't going to find some magical answer to what was going on. The only thing I found out was how tired I was. The long drive and bleak weather really took it out of me. I decided to go upstairs and take a nap. _

_I tossed my book onto the coffee table and climbed the stairs to the long hallway. I was looking forward to flopping down onto the plush, king sized bed with the six-hundred thread count sheets and goose feather pillows. Once in the master bedroom I bee-lined for the bed. Kicking off my sneakers, I pulled the thick comforter back and nestled in. _

_I slept for several hours and would have continued if it weren't for my phone going off. My sleepy mind expected it to be Eric. He had spent the night at Fangtasia because of a meeting with his vamps that ran until almost dawn. Rubbing the sleep from my eyes, I answered the phone. _

"Hello lover," his smooth voice greeted me.

"Hey," I said, trying to clear my own from sounding groggy.

"I need to open the club with Pam, but I will be home around ten," Eric told me.

_I sat up and stretched, _"Alright. I'm running back to my Gran's house to grab a couple of sweaters and to see what the contractors have finished since last week."

"I'll see you soon, lover," he assured me, "Be ready."

"For?" I asked.

"For when I come home and leave you unable to walk properly," I could see the smirk on his face already.

"I'm ready now," I said and I wasn't lying.

"Perhaps I'll leave early," Eric pondered.

"Don't tease me," I sighed.

"You didn't mind it last night," he reminded me.

_I smiled, _"Goodbye, Eric."

"Goodbye, Sookie," he replied with a chuckle.

_We hung up simultaneously. Slipping back into my sneakers, I made my way over to the closet and pulled out one of Eric's hooded sweatshirts. I pulled the dark grey material over my head after tossing my cardigan onto the chair. I was swimming in the sweatshirt, but it served its purpose. _

_I headed out of the house and out to my little car. After starting the engine, I sped down the highway towards Bon Temps. I stopped at the Grabbit-Qwik to fill up my tank and chitchatted with some familiar faces at the pumps. Afterwards, I headed down Hummingbird Road and soon saw Gran's house. _

_After I parked the car, I stood outside looking at what the contractors had done. Eric had called them the night after I moved in with him. I could tell, even in the dim light, that the house was now a different color. Perhaps, a light yellow? I could also tell that all the siding had been replaced and the porch refinished and painted a bright white. _

_Entering the house, I saw the furniture had been moved around. There were tarps and painter's tape all aroundeverywhere. I was having the kitchen and living room repainted. The bedrooms were also to get new wallpaper. The contractors predicted a four month completion since I was having the bathrooms and kitchen updated as well. I would have been happy with just a new coat of paint for the exterior of the house. However, Eric insisted that we would have everything restored or redone. I wasn't entirely sure what I'd do with the house afterwards. But, if I could afford to keep it I would. _

_I maneuvered my way to my old bedroom. I opened the closet and pulled down the plastic storage bin that was marked 'winter.' Pulling out the sweaters and long sleeved shirts I wanted, I pushed the bin back onto the shelf. After stuffing the clothes into a plastic bag I found, I headed back towards the living room. A howl stopped me dead in my tracks. Then another. I gulped when I heard the third howl. My mind immediately jumped to Werewolves. _

_I was a bundle of nerves as I tried to fish my phone out. It seemed cemented into my pocket, but after a brief struggle with the fabric I got it. I dialed Eric's number as fast as I could. After what seemed to be an eternity, I finally heard the reassuring rings of my call going through. _

"Sookie, what's wrong?" he asked, fully aware of my fear.

"Wolves," I said, panicked.

"Stay inside, and hide in the daytime resting place in the spare bedroom. I will be there shortly," Eric instructed.

"Okay. Please hurry, Eric," I whispered.

"I will lover."

_And then there was silence. I slid my phone back into my pocket and as calmly as I could, I ventured into the smaller bedroom. Thankfully the stuff in the closet had been cleared out, so things wouldn't look out of place when I went in. I set my bag of clothes by the closet and pulled up the trapdoor. I climbed in, and slowly closed the closet door. Then I lay down in the hidey-hole and pulled the door down behind me. _

_I had never been in there and it was more claustrophobic than I had imagined. But I had to shake the feeling, so I shut my eyes and tried to steady my breathing. My tranquil state didn't last long (or at all) when I heard the front door being kicked in. I had to cover my mouth to muffle my shriek. Although, I wasn't sure if Weres could hear as well as vampires. I certainly hoped not._

_Heavy boots and the scampering of paws on my wood floors could be heard above me. I tried to keep my breathing steady, but it proved more and more difficult with each passing minute. My heartbeat quickened even more when I heard the plodding sounds of the paws coming closer to the bedroom, with the boots following closely after. I took shallow breaths when they entered the room. Fear kept me frozen. _

_And then I heard the familiar creak of the closet door open. I held my breath. The trap door opened revealing big, glowing yellow eyes staring down at me. So much for my night of mind-blowing sex with Eric._

* * *

Thanks for stopping by! Drop me a review if you're so inclined. :) Until next time!

-Forever is Never Forever


	21. Circling Closer

I am so very sorry for such an egregiously long delay in updating. I don't want to get your hopes up that I'll have another chapter up soon, but I am on winter break so anything is possible! I hope you all have a happy holiday!

Here's a little recap of the story so far:

After returning home from Dallas, Bill is called in front of the tribunal for attacking his maker, Lorena. He is sentenced by the Magister to spend six months with her. Begrudgingly, Bill asks Eric to watch over Sookie much to her disdain. However, Eric has much more on his mind than Bill's punishment. He is certain that his maker, Godric, wants to meet the true death. Eric confides this with Sookie, who he asks to talk to his maker. Sookie agrees, but doesn't know what to say. In the end, Godric does greet the sun. The following night, Eric tells Sookie that she's his lifemate, which is a very rare bond between vampires and humans. The rush of information caused Sookie to warily agree to form a blood bond with Eric. She immediately regrets her decision to further bond herself to Eric. Sookie rescinds her invitation for him, wanting to keep her distance for a while. Eric seeks counsel in Pam for a way to woo Sookie. Bill breaks free from Lorena for just one night to see Sookie. She tells him about the bond. Bill seems immediately defeated and tells Sookie he will no longer see her, which leaves her confused and alone, but not for long. She soon finds Eric winning her heart little by little. Later on, Sookie finds herself facing Lorena in a battle for life. But being the fighter she is, Lorena met the true death. His maker's death prompted a visit from Bill, however, it didn't go as smoothly as he had hoped. Eric had Bill reveal why Sookie ever met him-it was a direct order from the queen, Sophie-Ann, to watch over her because she knew Sookie was a telepath. Her first romance tainted by vampire politics, Sookie vows to never see Bill again. Time passes and Eric has a surprise for Sookie. He arranged a visit from Sookie's estranged cousin, Hadley, as part of an agreement with Sophie-Ann. Seeing as Hadley is the queen's favorite, Eric was enlisted to sell V to help ease the queen's substantial debt. Hadley's visit was going well until she revealed that Sookie could be caught in more vampire politics, which included the employment of werewolves. A little while after Hadley's visit, Sookie is finally able to visit her young cousin, Hunter. Of course, Eric wouldn't stand for Sookie just trotting off to a home of someone unknown. He remedied this by calling on the help of one Alcide Herveaux. Alcide had been roped into this outing as a result of his father's debt, which Eric agreed to pay off in exchange. While visiting Hunter and his dad, Remy, Sookie learned that Hunter was indeed a telepath like him. She offers as much help to Remy as she can give, which he accepts gratefully. After the visit, Sookie visits her Gran's home while it is being renovated. During her visit she is ambushed by some werewolves…

* * *

_Big yellow eyes came closer to my face. I could see the sinister and malice intent as they grinned at me. In the darkness, I saw a hand-like shape reaching towards me. But, the hand suddenly halted as the eyes turned upon hearing the sounds of warning calls coming from the wolves. I heard a mocking laughter followed by a charging roar-both of which I knew well. _

_I sat up and saw only a flash of the brawl that was leaving the spare bedroom into the living room. I scrambled out of the hidey-hole and raced out of the room to the sounds of glass shattering and wood snapping. Upon entering the room, I saw Pam finish off the second wolf. She looked so satisfied as she tore into the remaining Were. He didn't last long either. Pam shrieked with delight upon examining her quick, effective kill. She gave me a bloody smile as she bounced on the balls on her feet. All of it seemed so off with Pam in a bright pink tracksuit with her hair tied back in a ponytail. She looked ready to go pick up the soccer team from practice. But given the choice, I think Pam would rather take silver to the skin. _

_I would have suggested for her to take the bodies out before even more blood seeped into the floors. However, I was interrupted by a crash in the dining room. I ran over to see Eric pinning the last Were, in his human form, on the remnants of my 100 year old table. _

"Who sent you?" Eric bellowed.

"Fuck you. I ain't tell no deader nothin'," the brazen Were spat.

_Eric picked him up by the shirt collar and threw against the wall. The Were crumpled to the floor and Eric was soon hovering over him. I saw him raise his leg and bring it down upon the wolf's leg. I cringed upon hearing several snaps. He howled in pain and spewed a string of curses in an order I had never heard until now._

"Do you want to talk now?" Eric inquired.

"I was…sent by…one of…yours," he wheezed.

"Who?" Eric's voice was like ice.

_The Were jerked his head away. Eric rolled his eyes and then sunk his fangs into the wolf's neck. He pulled back and I saw blood and arteries dripping from his mouth. I twitched slightly. _

"I think the remodeling will take longer than four months," my big Viking joked.

"Uh...yeah, I think so," I nodded, a bit numb.

"I like it. This house could use some more red. And less, whatever this is," Pam said from behind us.

_Eric had a small grin on his face, but his tone was warning, _"Pam. Play nice."

"What? Sookie knows I like her," she shrugged, walking next to me.

_Well, I do now_, "So, what happens next?"

"We get someone to clean this place up," Eric said as he pulled out his phone and tossed it to Pam.

_She walked off towards the kitchen. Eric's arms were soon wrapped around me. I let out a relieved sigh. He kissed the top of my head before pulling away just enough to look me in the eyes. I'd appreciate his gesture more if there wasn't a bloody lip print on my forehead. _

"You are unharmed?" he asked.

"Fine. Just…a little shaken up, that's all," I squeezed him tighter, "I'm really happy you got here so fast. And that you brought Pam too."

"I could not fail you again," Eric replied seriously, "Are you sure you're all right? You're shaking."

_I didn't notice until now._

" Yes, I'm sure. Don't worry, you were here now. That's what matters," I assured him.

"You're what matters," he smiled.

"Infatuated twat is not one of your best sides, Eric," Pam called from the kitchen.

"She's a terrible progeny," I laughed.

_Eric's grin widened, _"Only when she gets impudent and even then I couldn't ask for a better child. Are the cleaners on the way?"

_Pam emerged from the kitchen. She handed the phone back to Eric, _"Yes. They said they're charging extra since this is short notice."

"Fine," Eric said unenthusiastically.

"Greedy fuckers," Pam added.

_I nodded in agreement. Then again, I'd charge a premium to come clean up someone's bloody mess late at night. _

_The two vamps and I settled in the living room. I remembered having a couple of TrueBloods in the fridge, but I was certain that they were expired by now. _

"So when he," I nodded towards the dining room, "said he was sent by one of you, did he mean Russell Edgington?"

"It makes the most sense," Eric paused, "We should dispose of the bodies."

"Graveyard?" Pam suggested.

"Yes."

"You can't just dump their bodies," I protested.

_The two vamps stared at me, but waited until I finished. _

"They have families," I continued, knowing what I just said meant very little, "Plus, wouldn't it look suspicious if three members of a clan…pack…whatever, went missing?"

"Russell will know regardless. It wouldn't be wise to leave the bodies out in the open, which would inevitably involve human law enforcement. No need to draw excess attention to this. Plus, who do the police look at now if there are any suspicious deaths?" Eric reasoned.

"Right, I got it," I said.

"But the bodies shouldn't be next door either. Pam, take Chow and dump the bodies in the cemetery near the highway," Eric instructed.

"Fine, but we're using Chow's truck because I don't want to get blood in the upholstery of my car," Pam stood up and pulled out her cell phone.

_While Pam called Chow, I took Eric's hand into mine. He seemed deep in thought, trying to work out our next move. _

"Russell's gonna know that we're on to him if the Weres don't show up with me, right?" I asked, my voice hushed for some reason.

_Eric nodded, _"Yes. Edgington will send trackers in to find you."

"Trackers?" my brow rose.

"Weres or vampires with the exceptional talent of discerning one specific scent from all others and track it to its owner," Eric paused, thinking, "We'll fly back to Fangtasia and I'll make sure Pam crosses a body of water before reentering the club."

"You're going to owe me another pair of shoes then," Pam said, coming back into the room.

"Of course," Eric said, "I'm going to fly back with Sookie. Stay here, wait for the cleaners, and Chow."

_Pam nodded. _

"We'll meet you back at the club," he added.

"You can leave your credit card by my purse," Pam replied with a grin.

_Eric obliged. I ran back into the bedroom and grabbed my bag of clothing. Stepping outside, I found Eric waiting for me. He scooped me up and we were off into the night sky. I saw the corrugated steel roof pass by us as we landed on asphalt parking lot. I felt slightly off when my feet hit the ground, but Eric steadied me. Fangtasia was still hopping when we got there. I supposed some other vamp was running the show, I hoped. I couldn't imagine Ginger doing anything but scream. _

_We got into Eric's Corvette and headed for home. Although Eric hadn't said anything, our bond alerted me of his continual frustration. _

"We'll figure this out," I tried to assure him.

"I hope you're right," Eric muttered.

"What about Alcide? Maybe he could help us," I suggested.

"No, I'm not mixing business with Weres," he said definitively.

"Then let's kill Russell," I said after a moment.

_Eric nodded, _"I would love nothing more."

_As Eric drove, I tried to piece together a plan. Yet, everything I thought of was too over the top. It's not like Eric and Pam could storm Russell's house with guns a blazing and call it a night. It didn't take long until I was thinking in circles. _

"Did Bill ever mention Sophie-Ann to you?" Eric asked, seemingly out of the blue.

"No, can't say that he did. Why?" I asked.

"If Sophie-Ann was truly interested in you she might not be so nonchalant about Russell after tonight," Eric elaborated.

"That's great and all, but she wants to drain me within an inch of my life. Or dead, if it suits her. I don't consider her an ally," I argued.

"This is war, Sookie. An ally is just someone who isn't shooting in your direction at the moment," Eric replied with a heavy sigh, "Maybe bringing the money to Sophie-Ann will distract her longer."

_I was surprised to hear that Eric was able to sell all the blood so quickly. My shock must have traveled through the bond because Eric stiffened with what I read as guilt. _

"How did you get the money so fast?" I asked, neutrally.

"I've had Pam offer it to certain patrons at Fangtasia. But, most of the stock went to dealer I know," he said vaguely.

"And I must know him too or else you wouldn't be so cryptic," I added, "Who is it Eric? Remember, our pact in telling the truth no matter now much either of us don't like it?"

"Yes, I remember that very well, Sookie," Eric replied, "It's Lafayette."

"Oh Eric, really?" I groaned, "Even after you kidnapped and tortured him for selling blood on his own?"

"I was looking for Godric, I thought he knew something," Eric said defensively, "Sookie, I did this for you. I am not blaming you. I never would. Sophie-Ann would have made me sell the blood at one point or another. It was just easier for her now because I was in need."

"Can you promise Lafayette will be safe from the Magister?" I asked.

"No, I can't," he said honestly.

"Well, we better kill Russell soon then," I muttered.

_We both fell silent. Our house soon came into view. Eric shut off the engine but neither of us made a move to get out. _

"I don't know whether we should go to Sophie-Ann now or tomorrow," Eric said.

"Tomorrow. That way we can regroup with Pam and figure out how you're going to present this to her. But maybe call her tonight and let her know there's been trouble," I suggested.

_Eric nodded, _"There are going to be some rules about tomorrow night though."

"Like?"

"You can't just speak what comes to your mind. Sophie-Ann regards humans as being below vampires. Speak only when allowed to do so," Eric began, "And if she so desires, Sophie-Ann can take you as her own. If she does this, you can't fight her. Sophie-Ann will kill you in an instant. She always gets what she wants."

"But, I'm yours," I argued.

"She is my Queen. She holds power over me," he replied.

"Literally she can over power you or more out of respect of rank?" I asked.

"Sophie-Ann is close in age to me so her physical strength is close. But, it is more out of rank," Eric explained, "If Sophie-Ann wanted to see if she could daywalk tomorrow I cannot stop her."

"What if you tell her we're lifemates? Won't that mean anything to her?" I continued, growing more anxious.

_Eric shrugged, _"Perhaps. I've never known her to be much of a romantic though."

"So I could die," I finally realized.

"No. I won't let that happen," Eric assured me.

_He took my hand and gave it a light squeeze. Eric cupped my face with his other hand. His thumb caressed my cheek. _

"I can't live without you, Sookie," Eric said quietly, "I will not allow anything to happen to you."

"But, you said it yourself that you can't stop her. How can you say that you won't let anything happen to me if it's out of your control?" I asked, with faint desperation.

_Eric gave me a serious look, _"You will just have to trust me."

"Is that all you're going to say?"

"You do don't you? Trust me, that is."

"Yes," I said without hesitation.

_He pressed his forehead to mine as he brushed his lips along my own, _"Let's go inside."

"All right," I agreed.

_We left the warm cabin of the Corvette and headed for the house. Inside, I dropped the bag of clothes by the steps to go upstairs. Eric phoned Pam and told her to come back to the house instead of Fangtasia. I went into the kitchen to grab a drink and then settled on the couch with Eric. I kicked off my sneakers and rested my head on his shoulder. _

"Are you going to call Sophie-Ann when Pam gets here?" I asked.

"Yes. You'll need to be there tomorrow night," he said.

"All right," I agreed. Not that I couldn't.

"You'll have to dress up as well," added.

My brow creased, "Why?"

"You're meeting _the_ Queen," Eric said with a tone that said it was ridiculous to even ask, "Would you not want to look presentable if you were meeting Queen Elizabeth?"

"She's not my queen," I replied.

"Sookie…"

_I sighed, resigned, _"Yes, I would."

"We will go shopping tomorrow before the meeting," he added.

_I don't know if that prospect was supposed to have cheered me up. Decidedly, I think not. Regardless, maybe a new outfit would give me a little confidence boost before meeting Her Royal Majesty. _

"You might want to wait until Pam's done with your credit card," I reminded him.

"She never goes overboard."

_The security system chirped, which alerted us to someone entering the house. I heard the faint sound of the front door closing. _

_Eric sat up and called over his shoulder, _"Pam, please don't track any mud in. I just had the carpeting in the hallway cleaned."

_Pam silently entered the living room with her ruined pumps in hand. Mud clung to her calves. She crossed her arms, _"The bodies have been disposed and Chow is over seeing the cleaners at Sookie's house."

"Thank you, Pam," Eric replied.

"Also, expect a charge of five hundred and sixty dollars from Jimmy Choo," she added.

"Fine."

_Pam disappeared for a moment, but soon returned with a dampened towel. She sat with us and wiped down her legs. _

"Have you called Sophie-Ann yet?" she inquired.

"We were waiting for you," I answered.

_Eric stood up, _"Let's move to the office."

_We made our way down the hallway and entered Eric's office. He took a seat in his chair. Pam sat in one of the armchairs that faced the desk. As I went to do the same, she stopped me. _

"Sookie, you should wait in the hall," Pam instructed.

"Why?"

"Sophie-Ann will be able to hear your breathing this close to the phone," she explained.

"We'll keep the door open so you can hear," Eric assured me.

"Fine," I agreed.

_Leaving the room, I sat myself down outside the double French doors. And so began a night of conspiracy. _

* * *

Well that's that! Let me know what you think. And thank you so much for sticking with me!


End file.
